Finding their way Back?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: After Nick offers Sara an unexpected job position, Day Shift Supervisor at the San Diego Crime lab, she accepts, then sometime later her past surprisingly shows back up in her life. Decisions will be made and an unexpected event comes up that will once again test their love. 7 Months after Season 15 finale.
1. Job Offer & Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters.

Summary: After Nick offers Sara an unexpected job position, Day Shift Supervisor at the San Diego Crime lab, she accepts, then sometime later her past surprisingly shows back up in her life. Decisions will be made and an unexpected event comes up that will once again test their love.  
7 Months after Season 15 finale. Please Read and find out what happens.

AN: Hey everybody, sorry it's been a awhile, but I'm now back and I hope you all are ready for a new story.

Title: Finding their way Back?  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Multiple episode subtly implied from Pilot to Series Finale  
Time-line: 7 Months after Season 15 finale (Sept. 2015)  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive adult behavior, a few questionable words, Mention of Minor & Major Characters death  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Nick/OC, OC/OC's  
Other Characters: Greg, Morgan, Catherine, Lindsey, OC's, Warrick & DB (Mentions Only)

* * *

Chapter 1: Job Offer & Introductions

 _Flashback_

 _5 Months Earlier_

 _After arriving in San Diego, Sara followed the directions Nick had sent her that lead her to a nice little diner, which reminded her of the one in Vegas where the team, especially the original one, use to go to all the time. She took a breath, thinking about that time, before shaking her head and getting out of her vehicle then walking through the parking lot until she reached the glass door to the building._

 _When she opened it and stepped in, feeling the welcoming cool air from the air conditioner,_  
 _she was slipping her sunglass off when she hears a familiar voice. "Sara!"_

 _She only had time to chuckle before he picked her up in a nice bear hug._

 _"It's nice to see you too Nick." As she wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _It has been a month since Nick accepted the directors job at the San Diego Crime lab, so she hasn't seen him in that time, and when she wanted to take her first trip in what seemed like years, she decided to go see him, which he had accepted her presence without hesitation._

 _When her feet was back on solid ground, he pulled back with a smile on his face. "Sorry about that, I just really missed you."_

 _Sara nodded with a smile. "It's ok, I missed you too."_

 _He gave her one more smile before they headed toward the booth he had been sitting in while he was waiting for her to show up, and as they sat down across from one another, he asked. "Any trouble finding the place?"_

 _Sara shook her head. "Nope." Then after looking around, feeling the familiarity of the restaurant, even though she's never been here, looked at Nick again. "I see why you wanted to meet here. It kind of reminds me of home."_

 _Nick nodded while clearing his throat. "My thoughts exactly when I first saw it."_

 _She couldn't help but smirk next. "So, a part of you does miss Vegas, huh?"_

 _He didn't even hesitate on his response. "A part of me will always miss the city I lived in, with people I worked with for 15+ years. But at the same time, I'm happy here. It's been a great change."_

 _"I can see that you are, and I'm happy for you, even though like I said, I miss you. We all do for that matter."_

 _He was about to ask something, but the waitress interrupted him when she walked over to the table and asked if Sara wanted anything to drink, and after ordering an ice tea, she left, so Nick finally got to ask his question while Sara picked up the menu to see what she wanted to eat._

 _"So, speaking of everybody, how are they? I heard Catherine came back to the lab and is now the supervisor/director."_

 _When Catherine found out Lindsey was going to join the CSI team, she wanted to come back to the lab and work with her daughter, then not more than a month later, DB left the lab and Vegas, making her once again the supervisor, and the director._

 _After she told him that everybody was good, she smirked again as she finished. "And I think that Morgan and Greg are a thing now."_

 _Nick smiled, actually really happy for the younger man. "Really?"_

 _"Yep, they just have that certain look between them."_

 _Nick chuckled while shaking his head. "I think they've always had that look between them."_

 _Sara chuckled with a slow nod. "Yeah, now thinking about it, you're probably right." When they calmed back down, she asked. "So, is there anybody that has finally claimed the lady's man?"_

 _Sara could see a shy look on his face as he looked down, whispering. "Maybe."_

 _"Ooh, this is getting interesting, who is she?"_

 _Nick cleared his throat before looking at her again. "You won't believe it, a lawyer."_

 _That did kind of surprised her, so she looked at him with wide-eyes. "Really, you know CSI's and Lawyers don't mix."_

 _He then smirked with his brown eyes beaming. "Normally I would agree, but there is just something about her from the first moment I met her."_

 _Of course the first time they met they were debating in the courtroom, and there was definitely sparks between them, professionally and personally._

 _Sara smiled, seeing even more happiness from her friend. "How long?"_

 _"Only two weeks, but so far everything has been great."_

 _As she nodded with another smile, the waitress came back to the table with Sara's tea, then after setting it down, she got their lunch orders before leaving them alone again, and while Sara was taking a sip of her iced drink, Nick asked. "And what about you?"_

 _She swallowed before asking as she sets her glass back down on the table. "What about me?"_

 _"Are you happy?"_

 _Knowing she was looking at a well trained CSI, she didn't hesitate on her answer. "Of course." But of course she could have said that wearing a party hat with a bright smile on her face, and Nick would still know that she wasn't being very truthful, so when he was giving her that sympathy look, Sara sighed and said. "Nick, I'm..."_

 _He cuts her off before she could finish a sentence he's heard plenty of times in the past from her. "Don't say you're fine. You know how many times I've heard that from you through the years, and actually believed it." She was about to open her mouth again when he leaned forward and placed his hand on top of hers in a friendly gesture. "When is it your turn?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow. "My turn for what?"_

 _"For you to be happy, and to get what you want." Sara was about to speak again, but he continues before she could. "Now be honest, weren't you a little hurt that you got passed over from being a supervisor... again?"_

 _Sara cleared her throat before nodding. "I guess I was a little." Then she raised her eyebrow asking with curiosity. "Why, where are you going with this?"_

 _Now he didn't have this idea for very long. In fact, it only came to him when he saw her walk in the diner, but when the thought had crossed his mind, he couldn't get it out of his head, so he asked anyways. "Why don't you come work at the lab here?"_

 _Sara looked at him with wide-eyes. "What!?"_

 _Nick nodded with a smile as he pulled his hand back. "Yeah. The current Day Shift Supervisor is retiring next month, and they need a new leader. Why can't it be you? You're one of the most qualified CSI's out there."_

 _There was a pause before she spoke with a small chuckle, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. "You're actually serious abut this."_

 _"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you could do it, so what do you say?"_

 _Sara paused for a second before trying to speak, still surprised about the offer. "I'm...well...wow. I mean, it's a new city..."_

 _Nick cuts her off again, this time with a small smirk. "It isn't like you haven't moved to a new city for a job before."_

 _The minute he said that he kind of regretted it because her look and the atmosphere around them just shifted drastically before she cleared her throat and looked down at the table. "That was a completely different circumstance."_

 _He sighed a little with a nod. "I know, and we both know that this is not the same thing. I just want you to be happy, and if staying in Vegas still does that for you, then forget what I said. But please really think about it before rejecting it completely."_

 _Sara looked at her best friend with a smile and nod. "I will, thank you for asking, I really appreciate it."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _They were each reaching for their glasses of tea when the waitress came back with their meals, and once everything was set, she left them alone once again, and as Sara was reaching for the ketchup for her fries, Nick asked a question she had a feeling would be coming sooner or later. "Have you heard from him?"_

 _Sara took a breath and shook her head. "No." Then she looked at him just as Nick was about to speak again. "And don't say it, please."_

 _Nick sighed before he spoke. "Look, it isn't like I hate the guy. He was my mentor for a long time, and I know I owe a lot of credit on where I am in my career to him. I just wish that he would have done things dif..."_

 _Sara cuts him off. "It's not only his fault that things fell apart, I'm part of the blame too. Maybe if I had..." She paused and shook her head before continuing. "Can we not talk about this right now?"_

 _"Yeah. Sorry I brought it up."_

 _"It's ok. I just want to enjoy this trip without all of that."_

 _"You got it." Then he finished with another smirk. "I'll make sure you enjoy this city so much you won't want to leave it."_

 _Sara chuckled as she picked up a fry. "Ok, we'll see what's so great about your new city, Director Stokes."_

 _Nick chuckled as he reached over and grabbed a fry from her plate, even though he had plenty on his own, and spoke as he was moving it to his mouth. "Remember, you aren't the only that likes a challenge."_

 _As he stuck the fry in his mouth, she just shook her head and rolled her eyes before putting her fry in her mouth, happy to be here and excited for the rest of her trip._

* * *

 _4 Months Earlier_

 _When she got back to Vegas after her weekend trip, she gave Nick's job offer some serious consideration, and the more she thought about it, the more she actually liked the idea._

 _She loved the people she worked with, and knew she was going to miss them very much, but she was ready for a new start, a place she can make new memories and not feel so dragged down by the bad ones here._

 _And if she was completely honest with herself, she felt she was ready to be a leader. Not once has she ever regretted a certain choice that she made in the past that could've delayed her on being promoted at the Las Vegas Crime lab. But now that the job was pretty much all she had, she felt it was her turn, so after telling Nick that she accepted his offer, she turned in her resignation to Catherine, which she and the team were very surprised but supported her decision, and two weeks later, with her things in a moving truck, she headed to San Diego to start a new life._

 _Once she, and the person she hired to drive the moving truck, arrived at the address Nick had sent to her, which was a nice 10 floor apartment complex, she gets out of her vehicle just as Nick, a woman, whom she assumed was his girlfriend, and three other men walked out of the building together._

 _Nick and Sara greeted one another with a hug before he pulled back and looked to his left with a smile. "First off. Sara, I would like you to meet Whitney Jones, my girlfriend."_

 _Whitney Jones was about six years younger than Sara and Nick, stood about 5'8, had shoulder length, straight blond hair, brown eyes and a slim build._

 _The younger woman smiled as she stepped toward Sara and held out her hand. "It feels like I already know you. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet when you were here."_

 _When Sara came for that visit, Whitney was in LA visiting a client._

 _Sara chuckled with a nod as she shook her hand. "I feel like I already know you too. And I'm glad we get to meet now."_

 _Whitney smiled brighter with a nod as they released hands, then she stepped to the side as Nick introduced the next person._

 _"This is Brad Jones, Whitney's twin brother."_

 _Brad Jones had a little above average build, short blond hair, brown eyes and stood around 6'1. And instead of following in his sister and father's footsteps as lawyer, he chose to become a doctor like his mother._

 _He smiled with his hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you."_

 _Sara nodded politely with a smile. "You too."_

 _As they released hands, the next man, who looked a little older than everybody here with graying hair, hazel eyes, stood around 5'10 with an average build, and the only one wearing a wedding ring, also smiled with his hand out to the her. "I'm Nathan Miller, the Captain of the Police department."_

 _When Nick first moved here, Nathan was the fist person he really got to know and they became really good friends._

 _After another polite greeting, Nick introduced the last man that was here. "And last but certainly not least. This is Kevin Woods, who will be your second in command at the lab."_

 _He was 30, a level 3, 6'0, with an athletic build, short black hair and blue eyes._

 _Sara was a little shocked that she was already meeting a team member, which also made her a little nervous because she wasn't sure what kind of greeting she was going to get, considering she was an outsider coming in to take over a position she was sure someone in-house could have filled._

 _But if she thought this team member was going to be hostile, she was very relieved when he just held out his hand, like the other guys here, and smiled. "I'm glad you're here. If what Director Stokes says about how you work is true, I think you'll fit in just fine."_

 _Sara smiled as she shook the younger man's hand. "Thank you. I will certainly try my best."_

 _Kevin nodded as they released hands, then Nick cleared his throat and spoke again. "Alright guys, let's get to work."_

 _They all nodded before walking toward the back of the moving truck, but before Nick and Sara joined them, she looked at her friend with a smile. "Thank you, not just for asking them to help, but for offering me a new start."_

 _Nick smiled while putting his hand on her shoulder. "No problem. I'm glad you're here."_

 _Sara takes a breath with a nod. "You know what? Me too. I can't wait to see what I can do here."_

 _He smirked a little as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "Then the streets of San Diego better be careful now."_

 _Sara smirked back as she pushed his shoulder. "You better believe it."_

 _They chuckled as they started walking toward the truck so they could help the others move her stuff into her new place._

 _End of Flashback_

Sara's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her team laughing while walking into the break room, where she was currently sitting at the conference table.

She smiled at them all. "Good Morning."

Mariah Owens, who was around 5'6 with red hair that went just below her shoulder blades, above average build, 24 and a level 1, smiled with her amber eyes sparkling. "Morning, boss."

Nicole Barnes, who was 5'7, 30, had a petite build with long blond hair, blue eyes, and a level 3, asked as she sat down in the chair between Tim Price and Devon Murray, who were both 26 and level 2. "What do you have for us today?"

Always the eager one to get out there, Sara gave her a warm smile before clearing her throat and answering as she held up the first assignment. "I'll actually let you guys decide on this first one, a decomp in a abandon warehouse."

She looked at Tim and Devon, which they winced as they looked at one another, then smiled before Devon, an African-American, asked. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

Tim nodded. "You're on."

A few seconds later Devon smiled in victory as Sara passed the assignment sheet to Tim with a sympathy look, who sighed as he grabbed it from the table. "I guess I better dress for the occasion, I'll see you all later."

They all nodded as the slim Build, 5'11, shaggy black haired, brown eyed man walked out of the room, before she assigned the rest of the assignments, placing Devon, who was 6'0, had an athletic build with very short brown hair and green eyes, with Nicole, and placed Kevin with Mariah.

Once everybody was out of the room, Sara stood up from her seat, filled up her cup of coffee before walking to her office to continue on paperwork since she didn't have a case for herself right now.

On her first day of work here she was still nervous about meeting everybody else, but unlike when she started working in Vegas, there wasn't any major tension. Well, maybe except for a brief moment or two when she walked into the break room for the first time. But now after 4 months it felt like she's worked here for years, and even though the team she was a part of when she first started in Vegas will never be replaced in her heart as her favorite group, she loved working with this team very much.

* * *

AN: Hope you are interested in more. Anybody miss me? Please Review.


	2. An Unexpected Return

AN: Thank you for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Return

After Shift

As Sara walked into the locker room, her team was chuckling about something Tim had said, then once they calmed down, she smiled as she opened her locker. "Good work today."

They all thanked her before Kevin asked. "How does everybody feel about going out to the bar tonight?"

Tim, Devon and Mariah wasted little time accepting, and as Nicole was shutting her locker, Kevin looked at her. "So, what do you say?"

She sighed while shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I promised my little one it would be him and me tonight."

Nicole had lost her husband, who was a cop, of 9 years, during a store robbery while off-duty two months after Sara arrived here, which he also left behind their five year old son, so if there was one person on the team, that she knew of, who understood the pain of missing someone they loved very much, it was her. Even though she knew that Nicole's pain went a lot deeper because she'll never get see the one she loved ever again. Unlike her, or at least she could, if she knew where he was in the first place.

The moment those thoughts reached Sara's head, she shook them off as she watched Kevin give Nicole a very warm, caring look, which their friendship had reminded her of her friendship with Nick, Greg and Warrick.

"Ok, but rain check?"

Nicole nodded with a smile. "Alright."

"I'm holding you to it."

"I don't doubt it."

They all chuckled a little, and after Nicole said goodbye/goodnight, she walked out of the room as Kevin looked over at his boss. "Alright boss, what do you say?"

Sara then shook her head. "Sorry, I already have plans. But you can put me down for a rain check too."

"You got it." He then turned to the other team members. "It looks like it's just us four tonight."

The rest of the members closed their lockers after grabbing their bags and jackets, and said goodnight/goodbye to Sara before they walked out of the room, talking and laughing once again.

Sara just smiled as she closed her locker before walking out of the room so she could head home and get ready later for her evening dinner with Nick, Whitney and Brad.

* * *

A few hours later

Sara had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door, so after standing up from sitting on the bed, she walked out of the room and headed toward door, and after opening it, she smiled at Nick and Brad. "Hi you guys."

They smiled in return before Nick asked. "Can we wait here? Whitney is running a little late."

Sara nodded as she stepped to the side to let them in. "Sure, come in."

After the guys walked in, Sara closed the door, asking. "You guys want anything to drink?"

They both declined as they sat down on the couch while Sara took the recliner before they jumped into a conversation about their day.

About 15 minutes later, Nick's phone starts to ring, so he stands up while answering it with a smile. "Hi Sweetie, are you..."

Whitney cuts him off with a sigh. "I'm sorry, but I'm pretty swamped here. I thought I would be out of the office by now, but I'm not going to be able to make it."

Nick was a little disappointed but understood, so he spoke as he walked closer to the kitchen counter from the living room. "It's ok."

Hearing the slight disappointment in his voice, she spoke softly after turning her chair around so her co-worker couldn't hear her from across the conference table. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Nick got a smile on his face. "Well, if you have to work, you have to work."

She chuckled while rolling her eyes, then she cleared her throat and spoke in a normal tone. "Tell Sara and Brad that I'm sorry. Dinner's on me the next time."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah you will, bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up, he looked at Brad and Sara, and they were both looking at him with curiosity, so he sighed and said. "I'm sorry, but..." He was cut off by the ringing of his phone again, so after looking at who was calling him, he answered. "Hey Nathan, what's up?"

The older man cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm sorry to bother you Nick, but we brought somebody in for trespassing, and when we looked at his background it shows he use to work with you in Vegas. I thought you or Sara might want to deal with him."

Nick gets a curious look on his face as he asked. "Who is it?"

After getting the response, his heart rate sped up a little. "I'll do it, I'll be right there."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here."

"Yeah, bye."

After hanging up, Nick cleared his throat before looking at Sara and Brad again. "I have to take care of something down at the station. I guess dinner will have to be postponed for another night, I'm really sorry guys."

Before another word was said, Nick was already walking to the door and out of the apartment, which Sara had watched her best friend with a very confused look on her face on why he rushed out so quickly, but before her thoughts could go any further, they were interrupted by Brad. "Well, just because they bailed on us doesn't mean we can't have dinner, right?"

Sara looked at Brad with a smile. "Brad I..."

He cuts her off as he leaned forward and placed a friendly hand on top of hers. "Listen, we are already dressed up, both here, and we got to eat, right? Why not share a meal as friends. I'm game if you are."

There was a slight pause, then she nodded with another smile. "Well, I guess we do have to eat, and you're right, we are both here and dressed up, so why not. Let's go." Brad nodded with a smile as he stood up, removing his hand from hers.

Sara gets up a second later, and as they were walking toward the door, he stopped suddenly as a thought came to his mind. "Wait a minute, you don't think that they..."

He trails off while looking back at Sara before she finished his sentence, knowing where he was going. "Would do this on purpose?" Brad nodded, and a second later Sara shook her head. "No, I could see something real going on with Nick." There was another short pause before she continued with a smirk. "But, on the other hand, I could see them trying to do this some time."

Brad chuckled as he grabbed Sara's jacket for her. "You are probably right." Then he finished speaking as he was helping her with her jacket. "But you got admit they do mean well. They only want us to be happy."

After her jacket was on, she turned around, which made her be face to face with him, and for a split second her heart jumped a little at the closeness while she nodded in agreement.

Another second passed before Brad stepped back. "We better go."

Sara nodded again, still feeling that slight jump of her heart, before opening the door, and after they walked out of her apartment and stepped out in the hallway, she locked it before they headed towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

* * *

After Nick arrived at the station, he talked to Nathan for a few minutes to get the information he needed before heading toward the interrogation room, where they were keeping the trespasser until his story on why he did what he did was confirmed by the company he was working with.

When Nick got to the door, he took a short pause to calm his emotions down before opening it, and when he did, he spoke to the man who was sitting down with his fingers interlocked with one another as they were on top of the table while his head was bent down. "Never in my wildest dream did I ever imagine you sitting on that side of an interrogation table."

Once the older man lifted up his head Nick could see more of his face, and he saw how the years have been treating him, which he had to admit he looked older than he should have been, the familiar look of sadness that he'd seen for years before he finally got a life he wanted was back, and his hair was even more whiter than he remembered.

But before he let his emotions get the better of him, the older man spoke with a surprised look on his face. "Nick! What are doing here?" With him being out of touch with most of the people from his past, he had no idea the younger man was here.

Nick finally stepped all the way in the room, shutting the door behind him, before walking closer to the table with his arms folded across his chest. "I've been living and working here the last seven months." Then he couldn't help but have a proud smile on his face as he finished."I'm the director of the Crime lab."

The older man smiled, very proud of the young man he had mentored and watched grow as a CSI. "Wow, you've certainly come along way. Congratulations."

Nick nodded, thankful for the comment, before he hardened his emotions again a second later. "And apparently so have you. Paris, then Peru, other countries around the world before ending up here, in the same city I now live in."

He understood why Nick was being cold. In fact, in his mind he deserves it and probably more, but he couldn't help but smirk back. "I guess that's why people say it can be a small world after all."

As Nick just nodded, his phone vibrated in his pocket, so he unfolds his arms and uses his right hand to take it out before answering it, and after a few back and forth words with the captain, he hung up his phone and started placing it back in his pocket as he looked at the other man again. "Your story checked out, you're free to go."

He nodded as he moved his chair back. "Was there any doubt? I haven't changed that much."

Right as that came out Nick spoke without thinking. "Apparently not."

Which the minute it came out, the older man felt the sting of his words, knowing exactly what he meant by them, and understood once again while this greeting felt so cold.

"I guess I deserve that."

Nick sighed before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Griss."

Grissom shook his head as he walked up to him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. I understand completely, and I don't blame you if you hate me right now." He removed his hand from the younger man's shoulder and finished before Nick could speak. "It was nice seeing you again, I'm glad things have worked out so well for you."

"Thank you. And I don't hate you... I just..." He stopped with a sigh as Grissom nodded before he headed toward the door, but stopped when Nick spoke again. "Wait! You got a place to stay tonight?"

"I was thinking about crashing in a motel. Living on a boat months on end can get really tiring after awhile."

Nick nodded in understanding before replying. "You may not have much luck on finding a cheap one tonight because the Chargers have a home game tomorrow."

With the City's football team playing a game tomorrow, the motels and hotels could be pretty packed with out of towners.

Grissom does a little sigh with a nod in understanding. "Oh, well I guess it is back on my boat then."

Right as he turned back toward the door to open it, Nick spoke again. "Why don't you stay on my couch for the night, if your boat doesn't sound that appealing to you right now."

Grissom turned around with a raised eyebrow. "You sure?"

Nick then gave him his first real smile as he nodded. "Yeah."

Grissom nodded back with a smile. "Ok, I'll accept your offer. Thank you. I'll be right back."

After Nick gave him one more nod, Grissom finally walked out, needing to use the restroom, then Nick sighed as he ran his hand through his short hair as the door clicked shut, hoping he was doing the right thing by bringing him to his apartment complex, the same complex that a certain woman lived in, only two floors up from his.

He just couldn't turn his back on the man that helped him when he started over in a new city and took him under his wing. He may have not liked some of the choices his ex-boss made when it came to his personal life that affected someone else he cared about, but he still cared about his well-being.

* * *

After their dinner was done, Brad drove them back to her apartment complex, and like the gentlemen he was, even though it wasn't a real date, he walked her back to her apartment door.

Once they stopped in front of it and she had unlocked it, she turned around to look at him with a smile and a sparkle in her eyes, the first sparkle, even though it wasn't as big as it could be, she had in a long time. "Thank you for dinner, I really enjoyed it."

Brad smiled with a nod. "I could see that you did, and it was my pleasure. I hope we can do this again, you know just the two of us."

A part of her wanted to reaffirm that he was asking as a strictly friend outing, but the other part that was so tired of being alone made her keep her mouth shut, so she just nodded as she replied with the smile still on her face. "I would like that."

"Alright. I hope you have a goodnight."

"You too, thanks again."

He nodded, and after they shared one more smile, he turned and walked toward the elevator.

Sara watched him walk away for a second before walking into her apartment with a sigh, because for one split second she thought about how life could be with him, but once that second went away, her heart reminded her why it could never be with someone else.

* * *

After Brad walked in the lobby from the elevator, he walked out of from the side entrance just as Nick and Grissom walked through the front entrance, then after getting to and in the elevator, Nick hit the button to the 4th floor and they waited until it stopped, and once it did, Grissom followed Nick, going past a couple of doors, before they stopped in front of his.

Once they walked into his apartment, Grissom sets his duffel bag down by the couch before Nick gave him a tour so he knew where the bathroom would be, then while Grissom was looking at some photos, old and new, on his wall and bookshelf, Nick grabs a few blankets and a pillow from the closet before handing them to him. "You are welcome to anything in the fridge. Although,  
I got admit I don't have much in there at the moment. I was going to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

Grissom waved it off with a smile. "I'm fine, thank you."

Nick just nodded before replying. "I'm going to turn in, Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Nick nodded one more time before he turned and started walking towards the small hall that would lead him to his bedroom, but stopped a second later when Grissom asked him something that he knew would eventually be asked. "How is she?"

Grissom assumed with the photos he seen that him and Sara were still close.

As Nick was turning around, he was having an internal battle with himself on what he should reveal to the older man and what he shouldn't.

A part of him, the part that had been rooting for them for years, felt that he should tell him that Sara was here too, not only here in San Diego but only two floors up, and just step away and let the pieces fall where they may.

But the other part, the part that wanted to protect her like a brother protects his sister, couldn't tell him that, just incase it ended up breaking her heart again. He just couldn't do it, seeing the sadness in her eyes still gets to him. Plus, he didn't want Sara to be blindsided by Grissom's presence without letting her know he was here first, so he said the only thing he felt comfortable on saying. "She's happy."

Technically it was the truth, he had seen her happier the last few months than he had in a long time, he just knew it wasn't at its peak. But right now, as he thought before, he just wanted to protect her.

If what he said affected Grissom in anyway, Nick didn't see it, which didn't surprise him because he could tell the older man was back to hiding behind the wall he'd built up for so long before he let love come into his life.

Grissom nodded a second later after hearing that, giving him the best smile he could. "I'm happy for her then. Goodnight, Nick."

Nick nodded before he watched the older man turn and walk to the couch so he could start making the couch up as the words were on the tip of his tongue, then a few seconds later he mentally sighed before turning and heading toward his bedroom. Hoping he didn't make a big mistake on not telling him.

Once the couch was made up to his liking, Grissom sits down with a heavy sigh and ran his hand down his stubble, tired face as he started laying down, then once he was, he looked up at the ceiling a few seconds before his eyes started to close, not knowing that just two floors up was the woman that never left his heart or mind.

Before any more thoughts about the woman he still loved and what happened between them, he fell asleep, exhausted from not only his travels, but from the nights events.

* * *

AN: I hope Nick wasn't too out of Character, I really tried. Next chapter: Nick has a chance to tell Sara about Grissom, will he? Find out soon. Please Review.


	3. Finding out & Making a Decision

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding out & Making a Decision

Next morning

While Grissom was using the bathroom, Nick, who was dressed for work except that his shirt needed to be buttoned, was standing at his kitchen counter looking down at his computer tablet reading the news as he was sipping his coffee.

Just as he was done reading the latest sentence, there was a knock on the door, so after he placed his mug on the counter, he headed toward the living room before looking through the peep hole to see who was there, then he smiled as he unlocked and opened the door.

Whitney smiled back and kissed his cheek before walking into his apartment with a small bag of one of his favorite breakfast treats, twist donuts.

"I thought I would bring you breakfast, kind of a makeup up for last night."

She stopped at the kitchen counter from the living room, and Nick came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "I hope that's not all the making up you're going to do."

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine as she smiled wider, then she turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and started whispering as she leaned toward him. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something more."

When their lips touched, just like their first kiss, sparks flew and it got passionate very quickly, but before it could escalate anymore, their moment was interrupted when there was a clearing of a throat before a voice was heard. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm going to head out, Nick."

They abruptly stopped kissing and Whitney turned her head with a small blush, embarrassed that someone was witnessing that display.

Nick cleared his throat after a seconds hesitation. "Gil, this is Whitney Jones, Whitney this is..."

She cuts him off and held out her hand as she walked up to the older man. "Gil Grissom." Grissom raised an eyebrow on how she knew who he was as he shook her hand, while she explained. "Nick told me you were his mentor and taught him everything he knew."

She also had a feeling there was more to this guy then just Nick and Sara's mentor/boss, but the sadness in their eyes when the times that his name was brought up stopped her from prying into that part of their past.

Looking at Nick, Grissom said the same thing he did the last day he was his boss, never once regretting those words, even now. "And Nick was the best student I ever had." Nick's eyes lit up a little as that compliment still meant something to him, but then a guilty feeling came over him for not telling him Sara was here, so he looked down, making Grissom clear his throat again as he walked toward the couch so he could grab his duffel bag. "I'll let you two get back to your morning."

Nick turned around and looked at him. "You want me to take you to your boat?"

"Nah, I already called a cab. But thanks."

"No problem."

Grissom nodded and it looked like he wanted to say something else to him, but he just looked at Whitney and smiled at her. "It was nice to meet you. I've never seen him happier."

Whitney smiled with another blush coming to her face, which she's never been this embarrassed before so she didn't know what was going on with her, then she mentally shook that away before replying. "Thank you, and it was nice meeting you too."

After one more nod, Grissom headed toward the door and stopped to look at Nick again. "Thanks again for the couch. Bye Nicky."

"Bye Gil."

Grissom turned to the door and opened it before walking out.

As the door clicked shut, Whitney looked at her boyfriend. "You didn't tell me he was in town."

Nick walked to the other side of the counter so he was back in the kitchen. "That's because I didn't know. It was unexpected."

"Well, in any case I bet it was nice to see him again after so long." Before he could respond to that, she continued while he was closing an app on his tablet. "Does Sara know he's in town? I bet she would like to..."

She was cut off immediately by a tone she wasn't use to hearing from him. "No! And don't tell her!" She looked a little shocked at first before changing it to curiosity as he continued after sighing. "I'm sorry. Just please let me do it, ok?"

"Ok." Then her lawyering skills got the better of her and she finally asked the question that she's been wondering about. "He was more than a boss to her, wasn't he?"

He finished the last of his coffee and washed his mug out before placing it on the counter. "It's a long story, and I don't have time to talk about it." He walked around the counter again and placed his hands on her shoulders before looking into her eyes while he finished. "Plus, it's not my story to tell. If she wants to tell you it's up to her."

Even though he didn't say the words, Whitney felt she was more right than wrong, but like he said, it was Sara's story to tell if she wished.

Whitney moved her hands up to his shirt and started buttoning it with another nod. "I understand, I'll only ask her if she ever brings it up."

He smiled while cupping her cheek. "Thank you."

She smiled back, and after doing the last button, she asked softly. "But was it nice seeing him again, even if just a little?"

Nick sighed as he brought her in his arms for a hug and whispered. "It really was."

Despite wanting to protect Sara, seeing Grissom again brought back a lot of good memories he'll cherish for the rest of his life, so overall it had been nice seeing him.

* * *

About Five minutes earlier

(Two Floors above Nick's place)

While Grissom was using Nick's bathroom, Sara was just waking up to the smell of coffee since she had set the timer last night, so after opening her eyes, she stretched and yawned before turning off her alarm clock that was about to go off in a couple of minutes, then after laying there for those minutes, she got up, used the bathroom and walked out of her room with her cell phone before heading to the kitchen so she could pour her some coffee.

After placing the coffee pot back in its place, she grabbed her mug and phone before walking to the sliding glass door that lead her outside to the medium sized balcony, and after sitting down at the glass table that was near the railing, she sets her coffee mug down and checks her phone to make sure she wasn't missing any important calls or texts.

When she was done with that small task, she sets her phone to the side, picks up her coffee mug and brings it up to her mouth as she looked down at the people below her, but just as the liquid hit her mouth she spit it out as her heart started racing while seeing a man walking to a cab that was waiting for him, and she could have sworn that was Grissom.

She didn't get to see his face and the distance from her and the people she was looking down at was kind of far, but she knew his walk like the back of his hand. Plus, she felt it in her heart that it was him.

She shook her head a second later with a chuckle as she thought. 'Ok, Sara, you need to get a grip. There is no way that was him. He could be anywhere in the world, but he's not here. Face it, all of this is just wishful thinking on your part."

As she was taking a calming breath, her phone starts to ring, making her jump a little, she chuckled again as she placed her mug down before picking up her phone, then she cleared her throat and answered. "Sidle."

A few second later, she replied. "Alright detective, I'll call my team and we'll be there. Yep, bye."

She hung up a second later and got up while picking up her coffee mug before walking back into her apartment, ready to start shift and put that moment out of her mind, or at least try to since it was still nagging inside of her that who she thought she saw was real.

* * *

Later that Evening

Like the night before, Sara and Nick had plans with Whitney and Brad, but unlike last night, there was no cancellations, and instead of Nick going up to her apartment to wait, she went down to his, so after greeting her at the door, she stepped in the apartment before Nick closed it, then he asked. "You want something to drink while we wait?"

Sara shook her head as she walked to the couch and sat down, and while Nick was sitting down on the recliner so he could put his shoes on, Sara started to speak. "So, Brad and I have a theory about last night."

"Oh, which is?"

She smirked. "That you two set us up, you know with your disappearing act and her conveniently needing to stay at the office."

Nick chuckled while shaking his head. "Believe me both events were very real, there was no set-up." When their eyes connected so she could see the truth in them, he asked with a raised eyebrow. "But if it was, is there really anything wrong with that?"

Sara was going to open her mouth to say something, but then she stopped and looked down at her hands, making Nick sigh a little, knowing what she was thinking and wishing she would just let herself be happy, even if it wasn't her happiest it had to be better than nothing, right?

Of course he could probably change her fate if he just said something, but that protectiveness was being very stubborn right now.

His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke again after clearing her throat. "Anyways, you won't believe what happened this morning."

He smiled as he looked down to tie his shoes. "What?"

She chuckled while shaking her head. "You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but here I go." She took a moment before continuing. "I was out on my balcony, drinking my morning coffee when I looked down and saw Grissom walking towards a cab." He stopped tying his shoe as she continued with a smile and chuckle. "Or at least I thought it was Grissom, that's just crazy, right? I mean there is no way that could've been him." When she didn't get a response from him, she raised an eyebrow while he was still looking down at his shoes. "Did you hear me? It's crazy right? That couldn't have been him."

Nick knew he had two options, one, he could try and convince her that who she saw was just somebody that could look like Grissom, and it wouldn't have been very hard since he knew she couldn't have been 100% sure that it was him, unless she had a very good look, and with the distance she was at she'd have to have binoculars or a telescope, neither one he didn't think she had so readily, so he knew that wasn't possible. Or two, he could just tell her the truth and let her make her own choice on what she wanted to do.

Knowing that the first option could cost him her friendship if she ever found out he lied to her, he wasn't willing to risk it, so overriding his protectiveness this time, he lifted his head, looked her in the eyes and answered truthfully. "Yeah, I heard you, and it's not crazy. That man that you saw walking to the cab could have very much been him."

Sara's jaw just about dropped as she looked at him with wide eyes. "How do you know this?"

There was no going back now, so he continued. "Because he slept on my couch last night."

Sara stood up as she shouted. "What!? He was here, in this apartment." She shook her head as she started pacing. "No."

Nick stood up with a nod. "Yes, it's true. He was arrested for trespassing."

More shock went through her as she stopped pacing and looked at him again. "Trespassing!?"

"Nathan called to inform me, that's why I left in a hurry last night. He did it for his job, he works with a of group of people dedicated to protecting fish and wildlife in the Pacific."

Sara nodded in understanding before she shook her head. "Why didn't he..." She stopped for a second before continuing with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't he contact me? You told him I was here, right?" When she saw him sigh, she narrowed her eyes as she asked again. "Right?"

He sighed again as he started walking up to her Sara. "Sara, I didn't tell him because I wanted to protect yo..."

She cuts him off as she wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Protect me? How..." She was cut off when there was a knock on the door.

They looked at the door before Nick looked at her again. "We can cancel, if you want?"

Sara sighed as she wiped the remaining tears off her cheek. "No, let's just go, this dinner has been canceled and rescheduled too many times. I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Nick nodded as she headed toward his bathroom, then he cleared his throat and headed toward the door and opened it.

He put on a smile when he saw them. "Sara will be out in a few minutes."

They nodded as they stepped into his apartment, but they weren't there for very long because Sara had walked out of the bathroom and into the living room shortly after, then the four of them walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Using two different cars, they arrived at a nice Bar and Grill, and while Nick and Whitney told them they would get the drinks from the bar, Sara and Brad walked to an empty table before sitting down, and because Brad had sensed Sara was very distracted about something, he asked as he was leaning forward. "So, what's got you distracted?"

When she didn't answer and was still looking down at her hands while she thought of everything that was revealed to her, he moved his hand and placed it on top of hers, making her shake her head as she asked. "Huh?"

He smiled before continuing. "I asked what's got you so distracted?"

"Oh, it's uh. It's nothing."

He raised an eyebrow at her, not believing her for a second. "Really?"

Sara sighed and shook her head. "It is something."

"And I'm going to take a guess and say that it isn't about what happened between us last night."

Sara smiled. "Brad, nothing..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "Not in that way, but you felt something. I know I couldn't have been the only one."

She couldn't deny it, there was something there, so she nodded. "You're right, you weren't, for a split second I thought about going there with you, but then..."

He cuts her off again with a knowning look. "Once that split second ended, you knew you really couldn't because your heart is still with him."

He never knew about Grissom because she always kept that private, but he could see that despite how happy she was, or trying to be, she was missing someone very special to her.

Sara started to have tears in her eyes. "Brad, I'm so..."

Once again he cuts her off as he took her hand. "Hey, none of that. The first time I saw you watching my sister and Nick, and seeing how happy they looked, which made you wish you had the same thing they did, I knew that you were taken. You may not be with him, and haven't been for awhile, but he's apart of you and always will be." He squeezed her hand as he finished. "And I know you've been hurt in the past, but if there is any chance that you two can make it work, you got to try, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life, trust me."

Having been through a heartbreak himself, he knew exactly what she has been going through. If he could turn back time for the both of them he would.

Sara smiled with tears still in her eyes as she squeezed his hand. "I can't believe you're still single, you are an amazing man."

Brad chuckled while shaking his head. "I'm not perfect. I've made my share of mistakes."

Sara nodded as she removed her hand. "None of us are, and I want to rectify one of my biggest mistakes of my life."

With his eyes sparking, he handed her the keys to his vehicle. "Good luck."

Sara took the keys and stood up with a smile. "Thank you."

Nick and Whitney just gotten to the table with the drinks when he saw Sara standing up, so he asked with a curious look on his face. "Sara?"

Sara smiled at Nick. "I have to go, I have to fix something in my life that should have been fixed two years ago." Then she started to walk toward the exit, and Nick watched her for a second before excusing himself and following her as Whitney was wondering what was going on.

By the time he got outside, he sees Sara at Brad's vehicle, so he rushes over to her. "Wait Sara!"

Sara stopped what she was doing and looked over at one of her longest friends. "What?"

He took a breath before asking. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Nick..."

He cuts her off as he took a step toward her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I was one of your biggest supporters when it came to you and Grissom, I will never deny that, but after everything, you sure you want to go back down that road again?"

Sara took a moment to respond, not because she was having second thoughts about her choice, but because she was thinking of a way to explain this, and when she did, she did it with a smile and tears in her eyes. "In life, if you're lucky enough to find true love, a love that can go through so much but is still there when its all said and done, then you should hold on to it with everything you got, which against all odds, I found it. No, it has never been easy, and it seemed like there was always some type of obstacle in the way, but since it's been experienced, there has never been anything like it before or ever will." She stopped to wipe a few tears off her cheek before she finished. "Yeah, I can move on with Brad, or with some guy I meet at the grocery store or a bar, but I'll never feel complete. He completes me, Nicky, and despite everything that we've been through, the good and bad, he's the love of my life. And while I understand why you didn't tell him that I was here, and I feel so grateful to have a friend like you who wants to protect me, do you really think I could turn my back on him, on us, when there is even a small chance of getting it back?"

Knowing there wasn't anything more he could really say to change her mind, he shook his head. "No I can't, even if I wanted to. So if you feel this is what you need to do, then I support you 100%"

Sara smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you, Nick."

With his arms wrapped around her waist, he whispered in return. "I just want everything to work out this time for you."

"I know."

"And I'm..."

She cuts him off as she pulls back, then she cups his cheek with a nod. "I know that too, I forgive you."

Relief flooded through him as he smiled, she smiled back before releasing his cheek, then as she got to the vehicle, he spoke. "He'll probably be in one of the hotels that's closets to the dock."

She nodded in understanding before getting in the vehicle, and after she did and was settled in, she waved at him as she turned on the vehicle, then a few seconds later, he watched her pull out of the parking spot.

When the vehicle was out of sight, he took a breath and headed back toward the restaurant with a small smile showing up on his face, because despite his reservations, there will always be a soft spot when it came to his ex-boss and best friend as a couple. He hasn't seen either of them happier than when they were together, he just really hopes this is it for both of them because he doesn't think either one could take another heart break.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Find out if Sara finds him, and if she does what will happen next chapter. Please Review.


	4. Leaving Already?

AN: Thank you for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

Warning: Mention of Minor Character Death

* * *

Chapter 4: Leaving Already?

After leaving Nick's apartment this morning, Grissom had breakfast before finishing the last of his case and finding a cheap, but one of the better looking motels in town, then once he took a shower, he rested up, because despite sleeping better than he had in months last night, he was still exhausted and it was nice sleeping in a real bed for once.

Now that it was later in the evening, and he had plans to be somewhere else for a few days since he had the rest of the week to do what he wanted, he was zipping up his duffel bag when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He looked back at it with a raised eyebrow since he wasn't expecting anybody, or sure if anybody knew where he was staying at, but after a second knock, he took a breath and walked to the door before opening it up, and who he saw was the last person he expected, so he looked completely shocked. "Sara! What are you...What are you doing here? How did you know I would be..." Grissom sighed. "Nick told you I was in town, didn't he?"

Sara shook her head before replying. "No, he only confirmed that me seeing you this morning getting in a cab was actually you."

He now looked confused. "See me? How did you see me?"

"From the balcony of my apartment."

"Apartment? Wait, you live here now too?"

"Yes, I've been working and living here for the past four months."

Grissom wished he could say that he was shocked to find out Nick didn't tell him Sara was here, but he wasn't and understood.

But with her here, he was wondering about something, so he asked softly. "What about the house?"

"Greg is renting it out." Then she cleared her throat before responding just as soft. "I couldn't sell it." There was a moment of silence before Sara looked over his shoulder and saw his packed bag, so she spoke again while walking into the room without an invitation, feeling a little triggered. "You running away now?"

Still a little taken aback that she was actually here, he cleared his throat as he closed the door before turning around to look at her, and if he was honest with himself, his heart was racing like it always did when she was near. "Sara I..."

But she cuts him off while she turned to look at him. "No! It's been what, a little over two years since you've seen a member of the team, and now that you have, you're leaving out of everybody's life again without a single word?"

Instead of answering that question, he asked something else. "You still haven't answered what I asked, what are you doing here?"

Her anger lost its luster as she was looking into his blue eyes, so she sighed before speaking more softly again. "I thought we could talk, we could straighten out a few things."

"Haven't we already straighten things out two years ago?"

This time she stepped a little closer to him, both hearts racing like they haven't done in years, before she continued. "Are you telling me in your heart that everything is straightened out like you want it?"

After a sparked moment of just staring at one another, since it didn't matter how bad things were between them there was always this spark, Grissom stepped back and cleared his throat before walking toward the bed. "I can't do this right now, I have to..."

Sara cuts him off with a humorless laugh as she turned around and looked at him while putting her arms up in frustration. "Go!? Like I said, you're running away."

Now he was getting a little upset, so he turned back around to look at her and spoke with a hard tone, at least at the start, it got softer towards the end. "No! If you must know I got an email from Stephanie saying she wanted to have a family dinner in honor of my mom's birthday tomorrow, so I thought I would leave tonight. Should be less traffic on the road."

Stephanie, who was 15 years younger than Grissom, was his 2nd cousin on his father's side, and even though they didn't grow up together, they were close. He was always there for her when she needed him as she was growing up, whether it was a phone call or a surprise visit. She even got to help him with some of his experiments.

Sara's anger was completely gone this time when he mentioned his mother. "I'm sorry about your mom, Griss."

Sara had found out his mother had died a year ago, and she had sent the family flowers, which she had gotten a' thank you' card back but it wasn't his handwriting, so she wasn't sure if he had seen them.

"Thank you, and Thank you for the flowers, they were lovely. I'm sorry I didn't respond personally, things got pretty tough and I..."

Sara cuts him off with a slight smile, knowing him very well. "You dove head first back into your work." After Grissom nodded, she continued. "Which Nick told me what you do now, and I got to say the ocean's are lucky to have you."

He gave her a slight smile in return with another nod. "And the city of San Diego is lucky to have you too, they sure got one of the best on their side."

Still not able to hide how much his lovely comments meant to her, she smiled a little shyly, which turned into a moment of just looking at one another again before he cleared his throat again and looked away. "I should go."

Not even fully thinking through her next move, she asked. "If you give me a few hours to get things straightened out I would like to go, if you don't mind that is."

Grissom looked at her again with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I would like to honor your mother." When his look turned to a little shocked, she couldn't help but smile a little. "Is it really that shocking to you I would want to do that?"

"I just thought things were a little tense between you two."

"They were, I can't argue that one. But, which I don't know if she had a chance to tell you, we 'talked' two months before she unexpectedly died. And I have to admit it was one of the best 'talks' we ever had, we cleared the air on a lot of things."

Grissom was very curious on what they had talked about, but another part of him knew that one, he had to no right to ask what it was, and two, it should really stay between them anyways.

He nodded a second later. "Ok, if you going really is something you want to do?"

Even though she finally had a minute to fully think of this action, she realized she didn't regret asking because she had a strange feeling that if she didn't go with him, then this could be the last time she'll see him, and she couldn't do that, especially since in her mind nothing was straightened out between them. And she saw the look in his eyes, deep down she knew he felt the same way, so if this trip helped them, then she was going to do it, she'll do whatever it takes to get back what she lost two years ago.

Mentally shaking away her thoughts of the past, she nodded. "It is."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at your place around 11:30, Midnight?"

"I'll see you then, text me when you get there and I'll meet you in the parking lot."

After one more nod between them, Sara turned and started walking toward the door before opening it, then she turned to him again. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You too Sara."

They gave each other one more look before she finally walked out, both wondering how this trip was going to go.

* * *

Sara had just zipped up her duffel bag when there was a knock on the door, so she picked it up and headed for the living room, then after opening the door, she smiled at the guest she had texted a little while ago and stepped away from the door before tossing her bag on the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

Nick stepped in the apartment and closed the door while asking. "Going on a trip?"

Sara took a drink of her water before nodding her head. "Yes, for a few days. Grissom is going up to Santa Monica to be with some of his cousins." Realizing what time of the year it was, Nick nodded with a little sadness for his ex-boss/mentor as Sara continued after sigh. "And I'm sorry to spring this on you on such short notice, but I feel I don't have any other choice."

Nick gave her a little smile as he walked up to the counter. "Don't worry about it, the team will be fine. Kevin can handle it, and if he needs help, Nicole is right there backing him up. And if they needed any help, we'll bring someone else in."

Sara nodded, deep down already knowing the team was in capable hands, but liked the reassurance anyways, then Nick sighed and started to say. "Sara, I want to..."

But Sara cuts him off as she placed her hand on top of his. "Nick, I already said I forgive you.  
He saw me, I saw him, we both know that we are here, so as far as I'm concerned the subject is closed."

"Ok." Then he started to have teary eyes as he finished. "I just don't want to lose our friendship, it means the world to me."

Sara removed her hand from his and walked around her counter so she was in the living room, then brought her best friend in a hug and whispered. "You didn't, and our friendship means the world to me too. You've been my rock, especially the last two years, and I can't thank you enough."

Nick smiled as he held her a little tighter. "No need to thank me, that's what friends are for."

Sara smiled with a nod, and after they pulled back, they headed for the couch before sitting down, then he asked as he looked over at her. "So, do you know what's next?"

Sara took a breath before shaking her head. "No idea, this trip could change everything, or nothing at all. But I do know one thing for sure, if I just let him go again and not do or say something, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come soon. Please Review.


	5. Visiting Family

AN: Warning: One questionable Word. Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Visiting Family

After Grissom picked Sara up at her apartment complex, he drove them in the direction that will take them out of town, and since neither one of them started talking, not sure what to say first and still a little shocked that they were actually near one another after so long, Grissom turned on the radio, and Sara got a small smile on her face when he turned it to more her taste of music then his, not that she didn't learn to appreciate his type while she was with him, it was just nice to know that he hadn't forgotten everything about her.

Once they finally arrived in Santa Monica, it was too late, or early, depending on the perspective, to see Stephanie and her family, so he drove them to a nice motel and checked them in, then after giving her a key to her room, they went into their own rooms before they got ready for some sleep, and while they may have tossed and turned a few times, because they couldn't stop thinking about the other, who was only a wall away, they eventually fell asleep.

When 9 in the morning rolled around Grissom asked if she wanted to have breakfast, and after she accepted, they went to a diner, where they enjoyed a nice meal together. The first one they had together in what felt like forever, and while they stayed away from the heavier questions for right now, Sara got to know more about what he did.

They were finishing the last of their meal when Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "I can drop you off at Stephanie's if you want, or you can come to the cemetery with me. It's up to you."

After swallowing the last sip of her coffee, she replied softly. "I would like to go with you, if you don't mind." Grissom nodded, and once he had his last sip of coffee, he sets the mug down and reached for the bill right before Sara was reaching for her purse. "I can pay for my share."

But Grissom waved it off with one of his soft smiles, the one that gets to her every time. "It's ok. I got this."

She paused for a second before nodding in return, then she couldn't help but reply with a smirk. "But I get next time."

Now she didn't know if an opportunity like this will happen again, the comment just slipped out before she could even stop it, and she wasn't sure how it would have been taken. But if she thought it was received badly, she was mistaken. In fact, his eyes started twinkling a little, another one of his looks that always got to her. "I might have to hold you to that." Sara smiled in return, she'll take the smallest step she can get, just as long as they were making some progress.

Once the bill was paid for, they left the diner and stopped to get some roses before he drove to the cemetery, where both of his parents were at, and after arriving there and getting as close as he could get with the vehicle, he stops and turns the vehicle off, then he cleared his throat and spoke while still looking forward. "I shouldn't be long."

"Ok."

He nodded as he gets, then he turns right, walking in front of the vehicle until he was about 8 tombstones away before he kneeled down and started signing to his mother

From the vehicle, Sara could see him, but she wasn't watching his hands, she was just looking at him, afraid that if she blinked or looked away he wouldn't be there anymore. After a few minutes Sara started to frown when she noticed he had stopped signing and was crying in his hands, breaking her heart a little in the process, because no matter what has happened between them, him being hurt and in pain was never something she wanted to see, so after that thought crossed her mind, she got out of the vehicle and walked over to him after closing the door.

Her heart grew heavy each step she took towards him, and when she was finally standing behind him, she also kneeled down and placed her hand on his shoulder to show him that she was there for support when he needed it.

A few seconds later, he stopped and wiped his tears away as he cleared his throat before standing up and looking down where Sara was still kneeling, he then held out his hand to help her up, and one she was, they were standing very close while their hearts were once again racing.

They took a moment or two before he whispered in a soft voice. "I know I don't deserve it, but thank you for coming with me."

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes as she did an instinct move by cupping his cheek, knowing that move had always calmed him down, and replied just as softly. "I don't care how old a person is when a parent dies, it will still affect them, especially when it's a parent they were closest to, and I know you were, you loved your mom so much, so know matter how bad of a place we are as a couple, I would never want to see you in pain, and if me being here with you helps, you're welcome. No one deserves to go through this alone."

Grissom nodded before he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her for a hug, which she didn't hesitate a second, and the feeling of his arms around her felt just as amazing as it ever has been.

But unfortunately their hug didn't last as long as Sara would have liked, and after he pulled back, he cleared his throat and asked. "You want to say a few words to her? I'll wait in the vehicle."

"Oh..Uh, yeah. Ok."

Grissom nodded then said 'bye' to his parents and turned and started walking back towards the vehicle.

When she was done signing, she wiped a tear off her cheek before making her way back to the vehicle, and once she was in, he looked over at her and asked softly. "You ok?"

Sara cleared her throat and nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, I'm good."

Grissom just nodded before he started the vehicle so he could get them out of the cemetery and head towards his cousin's place.

* * *

When they arrived at the one story, three bedroom house in a nice family friendly neighborhood, Grissom parked on the side of the street before the two had gotten out of the vehicle, and they had just stepped on the lawn when the front door opened before a woman, who was Sara's age and height, with light brown hair and a medium build, smiled with her blue eyes sparkling as they were walking toward one another.

They met in the middle of the yard and Stephanie looked at Sara for a moment before she looked at her cousin, lightly hitting him on the shoulder with a chuckle a second later. "I can't believe you didn't tell me it was Sara you were bringing."

He had called Stephanie this morning to tell her that he was bringing a plus one, and she had to admit she had mixed feelings about that because she had always liked Sara, but on the other hand, if her cousin was seeing someone else and he was happy, then she was happy for him.  
But knowing now it was Sara, it made it better.

They chuckled before Grissom smirked. "Maybe I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well it definitely is and a wonderful one." She then gave Sara a hug first. "It's so nice to see you again."

Sara hugged her back. "You too."

After they pulled back and smiled at one another, Stephanie moved in front of Grissom and gave him a hug. "And it's nice to see you too, cuz. I'm glad you could make it."

Grissom sighed as he hugged her back. "I'm happy to see you again too." Then he finished as he pulled back. "I wouldn't have missed it, if I could help it."

They gave each other a somber look, knowing what today was about, then Stephanie stepped back and cleared her throat before she lead the way to the front door, and when they got inside, she looked at them and asked. "You want something to drink?"

Sara answered. "Water, please?"

Grissom nodded his head. "The same."

Stephanie smiled with a nod before shouting towards the hall that lead to the bedrooms. "Boys, please come out here, family is here." Then she looked at them again. "I'll be right back, make yourselves at home."

Sara and Grissom nodded before Stephanie headed towards the kitchen, and when they were alone, they each took a spot on the couch, leaving the middle seat open.

They weren't seated very long before two boys, one with blond hair and hazel eyes like their father, and the other with light brown hair and blue eyes like their mother, came into the room, and it looked like they sort of had recognition in their eyes when they saw Grissom, but when they looked at Sara they had no recognition whatsoever in their eyes, which she couldn't really blame them since it has been about four years since she seen them.

Grissom smiled the minute he saw the boys then started speaking and signing. "Hi DJ and Stephen, I know it's been awhile, but do you really remember me?"

DJ, the one who looked more like his mother and older one of the two at age of 7 paused for a second before he signed back with a smile. 'Cousin Gilbert!'

DJ had lost his hearing at a very young age, having the same hearing disorder as Grissom, since it was part of the boys father's side too.

Stephen, who was 5 and the spitting imagine of his father, shook his head. "I don't, not really."

Grissom chuckled with an understanding nod. "That's ok, it happens when you don't see someone for awhile."

The youngest boy nodded before he looked at Sara and asked. "Who is she?"

Before Grissom answered that, Sara signed as she looked at DJ since she noticed that he seemed to have a little recognition in his eyes now. 'Do you remember, DJ?'

He paused again, and she could imagine the wheels turning in his head, which reminded her of so much like Grissom, then he walked to the bookshelf that was to the right of the room, kneeled down, pulled out a photo album from the bottom shelf and walked back to the coffee table, opened it up and started flipping through it before he stopped about 6 pages in and pointed at someone in a picture.

Sara looked down at who he was pointing at, and nearly gasped because he was indeed pointing at her. She had to admit she wasn't expecting any of the Grissom family to have kept any photos that she was in, and that sent a warm feeling through her heart, then she smiled as she made eye contact with the little boy and nodded before signing and speaking. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Sara."

As he nodded with another smile, Stephanie walked in the room, but had only taken a few steps when the front door opened and a man, who was 2 years younger than her, 6'1, had a slim build with blond hair and hazel eyes, walked into the house, making the boys eyes light up as they started rushing to him the minute they saw him. "Daddy!"

He smiled at his boys with two bags of groceries in his arms. "Hi guys, how about you two go and get the rest of the groceries, please."

The boys nodded before walking outside, then he sets the bags down on the love seat and walked toward Sara with a smile on his face. "Wow, this feels like a blast from the past."

It wasn't like Sara and Grissom were regular visitors when they were together, with them living in different states, but it was enough times that they felt comfortable around one another, and when things turned out the way they did for the couple, they felt the missing presence.

Sara stood up with a smile on her face. "I hope a good one."

He chucked as he wrapped his arms around her. "A very good one, it's nice to see you again, Sara."

"You too, Jacob."

As they pulled back, Grissom stood up from the couch, and once the men were standing in front of one another, Jacob held out his hand with the smile still on his face. "I'm glad you could make it."

Grissom nodded, but before he could speak, Stephanie smirked as the guys released hands. "Yeah, so he could talk you into helping him cook."

They chuckled as Jacob gave him a shy look. "Only if you want."

Grissom smiled. "I'll be happy to."

The younger boys walked into the house a second later, and Stephen had more than he could carry, so they dropped on the floor.

Grissom walked over to him, kneeled down before speaking while picking up two bags. "Here, I'll help."

The little boy smiled with a nod. "Ok, thank you."

Grissom nodded in return and stood up with the bags in his arms while Stephen grabbed the other one before him and the boys headed towards the kitchen, and after Jacob picked up the bags he had sat down, he gave his wife of 16 years a kiss on the cheek before he joined the other guys in the kitchen.

When it was just Stephanie and Sara in the living room, the older woman by two months smiled as she walked to the couch and sat down next to Sara, handing her a water bottle. "Now that the guys are out of the room, you can tell me how this happened. Are you and Gil back together?"

Sara shook her head as she took a drink of her water, then answered after swallowing. "Uh...No."

"But you want to be, right?" Sara looked at her before looking down at her hands with a slight smile, and Stephanie chuckled as she placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "We may have never been the biggest BFF's in the world, but I hope you know I do consider you a friend. Hell, I still consider you family."

Before she could continue, Sara nodded as she pointed to the photo album. "I can see that."

Stephanie removed her hand from Sara's shoulder and reached for the opened photo album and looked at it fondly, not only seeing the happy couple that was Sara and Grissom, but also her mom and Great Aunt Betty by marriage, both of whom were no longer alive, then she mentally shook her head from the sadness and looked at Sara again. "We weren't going to delete you from our memories just because my cousin did something stupid by letting you go, and to be honest, he's never deleted you from his memories either." Sara looked at her with a sad smile before Stephanie continued. "You should have seen him last year, he was a wreck. I almost didn't recognize him. And before you say it, it wasn't only because the loss of his mother, it was deeper than that. He may have his walls up right now, but believe me, that man is still in love with you, and if you still love him..."

Sara cuts her off with a few tears in her eyes. "I do."

Stephanie smiled, happy she got to hear that confession. "Now all you have to do is confess it to one another, work out all the kinks that got you two into this situation and your lives will be back on track."

Sara sighed as she interlocked her fingers together and placed them on her knees. "Yeah, easier said then done."

Stephanie chuckled with a nod. "Well, whoever said love, especially true love, is ever easy. It's just matter of knowing in your heart if it's worth it all."

Sara gets a smile on her face as her eyes sparkled. "It is, very much so."

Stephanie smiled back as she placed her arm around Sara's shoulders. "That's what I like to hear." Then she smirked. "And hopefully the next time you're here, you either have a ring on your finger, or you're inviting us to the wedding."

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "Listen to you, we aren't even back together and you're already getting us married."

"I'm sorry, I just want you two to be at your happiest."

Sara nodded with one more smile. "I understand, and thank you for your encouragement."

Stephanie removed her arm from Sara's shoulders with a nod. "You're welcome, and anytime."

They spent a few more minutes talking before they got up from the couch, and after Stephanie placed the photo album back in its place, they went to the kitchen to help prepare/cook since more family members were going to show up later.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come soon. Please Review.


	6. A trip to the beach

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: A trip to the beach

Later that Evening

After a day of being surrounded by good people, which another significant one being there was Stephanie's younger sister by 4 years and her family, and good food, they eventually called it an evening and left the house, leaving behind Stephanie, Jacob, their kids, and Sara and Grissom.

Then once the medium sized yard was cleaned up, Grissom settled down at one of the card tables and started playing chess with DJ, while Stephen was on his lap watching every move.

Once the kids were use to him being around, they quickly became attached to him for most of the day, especially when they remembered he was a 'bugman'.

And while he was doing that, Sara was sitting at another table watching him, still amazed at seeing a side of him she wasn't familiar with, being around kids. Of course she has seen him with Lindsey a few times when the girl was younger, but by the time they were a couple, and she had more chances on seeing him and Lindsey together, the young lady pretty much had her own thing going on. So, seeing him around kids this age all day was a very pleasant treat.

Before her thoughts could continue down that road, they were interrupted when she heard Stephanie's voice while she sat down next to her. "They sure took to him fast, didn't they?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "They sure did, and I think he took to them just as fast. I could tell he really enjoyed their company today."

Stephanie heard the 'awe' in her voice, and asked after clearing her throat. "You can totally tell me to mind my own business, but how come you and Gil never had kids?"

Sara wasn't expecting that question, so she took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before looking over at the other woman. "Honestly, we never really talked about it."

Now that got Stephanie a little surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean when we first became a couple, we were just happy that we finally made it and wanted to enjoy just being us, then after two years, incidents happened and our lives became even more complicated, which I believe neither one of us would have wanted to put a child through that anyways, so at a certain point I guess we silently agreed that a child for us wasn't meant to be."

Stephanie nodded in understanding before asking again. "And what about now? I mean once you get your lives back on track, assuming that you do of course."

Sara looked at Grissom and the boys after hearing their laugh. "I don't know, I never really saw myself as a mother, so I'm not really in a hurry to be one."

Stephanie smiled as her eyes started to sparkle when she looked at her boys. "I understand that feeling. I loved kids, but I always felt awkward around them, I almost thought of just being the cool aunt (Sara chuckled with a nod at that). But the second DJ was placed in my arms, I was a goner, he changed my world completely, and Stephen only made that feeling grow more. Now, I can't imagine my life without them, I love it."

Before either one could say anything else, Jacob walked over to that table and asked with a smile. "Love what?"

Stephanie looked at her husband with nothing but love as she took his hand and kissed before replying. "My life, my kids, my family, I love it all."

Sara watched with awe as the couple kissed before she turned her head to watch Grissom with the boys again, and a new feeling that she wasn't expecting washed over her, but before she could analyze it further, her thoughts get interrupted when Stephen rushed over to the table and asked with a smile. "Mommy, daddy, can Cousin Grissom and Sara come to the beach with us tomorrow?"

Grissom looked over at Sara with a raised eyebrow, and she nodded with a smile as she looked at Stephanie and Jacob. "If it's ok with you."

Stephanie nodded with a smile. "It's fine, we would be happy to have you come along."

The boys happily cheered before they went back to their game as Sara started to talk to Stephanie and Jacob for a bit before her and Grissom left the house and called it a night.

* * *

The Next Day

After another tossing and turning night for the both of them, they finally fell asleep, then when it was time to get up, and they were ready to leave, he checked them out since they were going back to San Diego later tonight, before heading back over to his cousin's place.

Once they arrived there, they were greeted warmly before everybody sat around the dinning room table for breakfast, which while they were eating, Stephanie excused herself when she had gotten a call on her cell phone.

When she came back a few minutes later, she cleared her throat before speaking and signing so DJ knew what she was saying. "I'm sorry guys, but uh, our beach day might have to be postponed to another day."

The boys looked sad as Stephen asked with a pout. "Why?"

"My doctor's appointment was moved to today."

Looking at the disappointed looks from the boys, Grissom cleared his throat before giving his cousin a smile. "We can take them if you want?"

Stephen, liking that idea, smiled with a nod. "Yes, please mommy?"

Stephanie looked at Grissom before looking at Sara, and she immediately nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's ok with me too."

Stephanie then looked at her husband, and he stood up with a smile as he walked up to her. "We need someone to watch them anyways, so why not? The boys have been waiting three days for the beach, why make them suffer anymore?"

They chuckled before Stephanie looked at Sara and Grissom again. "You sure you don't mind?" After another reassurance, Stephanie nodded as she looked at her boys. "Ok, guys, finish breakfast then we'll get you ready to go to the beach."

The boys smiled happily as they want back to their breakfast, and while they were distracted, Stephanie thanked Grissom and Sara as they stood up from their seats, and they walked up closer to her before he asked in concern. "Everything ok?"

Stephanie smiled as she cupped her cousin's cheek. "Trust me, cuz, you aren't getting rid of me that fast, everything is fine, I promise."

Grissom nodded with a smile. "Ok, good."

Stephanie nodded with another smile, and after taking her hand from his cheek, the four grownups went back to their breakfast.

* * *

When everybody was done, and the boys were ready, they got into the vehicle with their beach items before Grissom drove them to the beach, a place he's spent a lot of time when he was younger.

After arriving there, they picked a spot, then Grissom spoke and signed with a smile. "Enjoy yourselves, but stay in our sight at all times and don't get too close to the ocean, unless one of us are with you, ok?" After they nodded, he finished. "Now go have fun."

They nodded again with a smile, and after grabbing their beach toys, they went a little ways away from them, before they started their first activity, building sandcastles.

While the boys were enjoying themselves, Sara and Grissom was watching them in silence as they were sitting on beach chairs, and it wasn't as tense as they thought it would be, then he cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm sorry I haven't asked yet, but how did you end up in San Diego?"

Sara looked at him fondly before replying. "You've had a lot on your mind the last few days, so I understand." Then she cleared her throat before answering. "And to answer your question, after Nick found out the day shift supervisor was retiring, he asked me to join, and while I knew a part of me would miss everybody in Vegas, I felt it was time for a new scenery, a new..."

She trailed off and looked over at the boys before Grissom whispered. "A new start?"

She nodded as she looked over at him. "Yeah. Plus, to be completely honest I felt it was time I got to be a leader, and it didn't look like that was going to happen there anytime soon, especially after Catherine came back."

Grissom looked shock as he asked. "Catherine is back?"

"Yeah, she wanted to work with Lindsey once she became a CSI."

Before she could continue, Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Wow, Lindsey is now a CSI, I never thought I would hear that one."

Sara had to admit she agreed with him, so she chuckled while nodding her head. "I know, right. But from the little time I spent with her in the lab, I have no doubt she's going to be a very good one."

Grissom smiled fondly, once thinking the same thing about Catherine when she first started. "Just like her mother." As Sara nodded, Grissom continued after clearing his throat while looking out towards the ocean. "It has to make you wonder though." He looked at her again a second later as he continued softly. "Why you kept getting passed over from the supervisor spot."

Sara chuckled a little before answering. "You and I both know that I was never Ecklie's favorite."

"True, but you've been one, if not, the most dedicated CSI in that lab, and he was the one that asked you to come back, so it's just odd to me that you never got your shot there." He paused before finishing, almost sadly. "Or on second thought maybe not that odd at all."

They looked at each other intently before he looked at the boys to make sure they were doing ok, then Sara spoke softly, getting his meaning. "You think it's because of us, don't you?"

"Possibly, and if you remember we had a feeling that decision would come back and eventually bite you."

Sara nodded before speaking in a heartfelt tone. "And if that was the case, which I'll admit I had the same thought, then I don't care." He looked over at her as she continued with tears in her eyes, but keeping them in. "Not once have I ever regretted that decision. Even if we could go back in time, knowing where we are now, I would still make the same choice. You were the best thing that ever happened in my life, and nothing or no one will ever convince me otherwise."

A shot went to Grissom's heart at her words, and seeing her with tears in her eyes made him want to hold on to her and never let go again.

But before he could do or say anything, both of them were ripped from this moment when they heard Stephen shout. "Cousin Gilbert!" Their hearts nearly stopped as they stood up from their seats and turned in the direction of where the sound came from, but didn't move any further when they noticed Stephen was still at a safe distance from the ocean and he was smiling while holding up a seashell. "Look what I found."

They both did a heavy sigh of relief as their hearts were beating back to normal, or as normal as it can get when they were close to one another, then he cleared his throat and looked at Sara again before whispering. "I'll never regret us either."

Sara wanted to ask the question that would give her the answers she's been wanting for two years, but the words were stuck in her throat and she missed the chance a second later when he headed toward Stephen to get a closer look at what the little boy had found. Sara then took a breath before heading toward DJ to see if she could help him with the sandcastle he was making.

* * *

A few Hours later

When it was time to leave, Grissom took them out for ice cream, not enough to spoil dinner later, but a little treat to tide them over until then, then he took them back to the house, where they saw both vehicles in the driveway, so they knew Stephanie and Jacob were home.

After getting out of the vehicle, they headed toward the front door of the house, and after opening the door, Stephen shouted. "Mommy, daddy, look what we found!"

A few seconds later Stephanie and Jacob walked into the living room from the kitchen, and smiled at their boys as they showed them some of the seashells they found, then asked them to change clothes and go play.

Once it was just the grownups in the living room, Grissom asked. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

Stephanie and Jacob both agreed to keep it to themselves right now, but they couldn't hide their excitement, so Stephanie shouted softly. "I'm pregnant!" They looked at her wide-eyed at first before they smiled and chuckled as they each gave them hugs, then after things started to calm down a little, Stephanie spoke again, still glowing from the news she received earlier. "Thanks guys, this came to a surprise to us, but we couldn't be happier, and as a celebration we were thinking about pizza tonight, you want to stay for dinner?"

Sara and Grissom looked at one another before Sara replied. "We could leave later tonight."

Grissom nodded in agreement before smiling at his cousin. "We would be happy to."

They nodded with smiles as Stephanie spoke again. "Now, why don't you boys sit down while Sara and I get us a few drinks and make up a salad."

Grissom and Jacob nodded with smiles, and it didn't take them very long to have a discussion about the subject they loved to talk about to one another, baseball. Jacob was a huge Dodgers fan while Grissom loved the Chicago Cubs, and they loved to debate on when their team was going to win the world series again, which neither one had for years.

* * *

Later that evening

Once dinner was done and they spent a little time with the boys, Sara and Grissom decided it was time to go, so after saying goodnight/goodbye to the boys, which they looked a little sad that they were leaving, Stephanie sent them to their rooms to get ready for bed while her and Jacob walked Sara and Grissom to the vehicle.

When they got there, Sara gave Stephanie a hug while Grissom did the same with Jacob, and as Stephanie and Sara pulled back from one another, Stephanie smiled. "It's been wonderful having you here."

"Thank you, Steph, and I loved seeing you guys again."

"And remember what I said, you're always welcome here, no matter what." Sara nodded with a smile on her face as Stephanie continued. "It's a shame I didn't know you were in San Diego before, we could've had some major girl talks a lot sooner."

Stephanie was shocked when she found out Sara was in San Diego now, but after Sara told her that she was unsure how welcome she would be because of her status with Grissom, Stephanie understood.

Sara chucked with a nod. "We'll make sure to fit that in a lot more, I promise."

Stephanie smiled with a nod, and after one more hug, Sara and Grissom switched places.

Grissom stepped in front of his cousin, and she smiled while cupping his smooth cheek. "I love you cuz, but even with your PhD, you can be so stupid sometimes."

Grissom sighed while he nodded, then whispered as they got into a hug. "You don't have to tell me that twice."

As they were pulling back, she continued. "Then now that you realize it, fix it."

Grissom sighed again before he started to speak. "Stephanie..."

But she cuts him off. "No excuses, I see how much you two still love each other, and a love like that shouldn't be wasted. Do what you have to do and get your lives back on track." Stephanie then cupped his cheek again with a smile. "I just want to see you truly happy, not one where you have to fake it."

Grissom just nodded before bringing his cousin back into a hug and whispered one more time.  
"I love you too, and take care of yourself."

Stephanie nodded while they pulled back. "I will, and let's not wait a whole year before we see each other agian, ok?"

"I promise. Bye, Steph."

"Bye, Gil."

After Grissom helped Sara into the vehicle, he walked to the drivers side and got in, then they waved at Jacob and Stephanie before he started to drive away.

Jacob and Stephanie watched them until they were out of sight, then he wrapped his arms around his wife and started to speak while they were heading back to the front door. "You think they'll get back together?"

Stephan sighed as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, but I sure hope so, their type of love is just too rare to be thrown away like it meant nothing."

He kissed her head and whispered with love. "I would be lost without you too."

They stopped at the front door before she cupped his cheek with love as she replied softly. "Me too, so it's a good thing we don't have to worry about that."

He smiled before kissing her softly on the lips and opened the door, then surprised her when he picked her up bridal style. "I love Stephanie Walker."

"And I love you Jacob Walker."

They kissed softly one more time before he stepped inside with his wife in his arms, both hoping for the best for Sara and Grissom.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. And those of you who like Stephanie, she will be back in some more chapters, so you haven't seen the last of her, just a heads up. Now next chapter I believe you GSR fans will love, or at least I hope you do. More to come soon. Please Review.


	7. Still Yours

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Still Yours

When they made it back to San Diego, he took them to her apartment complex, then once he stopped in a parking spot, he looked over at her while she looked over at him before he spoke with appreciation in his eyes. "Thank you for coming with me."

She nodded with a smile. "Of course, thank you for accepting my invitation, and despite the circumstances that brought us there, it was nice seeing every one, especially Stephanie and her family."

He nodded back in agreement, and after a second of silence while their eyes remained connected as the spark between them was growing stronger, she asked. "You want to come up and have something to drink?"

Grissom paused before asking softly. "Do you want me to come up?"

The look in their eyes told one another that if he did, it wouldn't be only because of a drink, something else was bound to happen. But Sara didn't care, she wasn't ready to let him go, so she went with her heart's desire and nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Grissom smiled as they got out of the vehicle, and once she had her bag, they walked toward the apartment complex, getting in the elevator once they reached the lobby.

After the elevator stopped at her floor, she lead him toward her apartment, unlocked and opened the door, then stepped in and turned on the light before looking at him as he walked in behind her. "Go ahead and sit on the couch, I'll get some coffee going in a minute." Grissom nodded before Sara went to her room to drop off her bag.

When she came back into the living room then kitchen, he was looking at some old photos on the wall and bookshelf, then while she was into her task of getting the coffee ready, she didn't notice his presence behind her until she felt her heart race as he whispered in her ear, almost making her close her eyes at the sensation.

"The other night when you asked me if I felt that everything was straightened out like I wanted it, my answer is no, not even close. I never wanted it to be like this."

She felt his hand run down her arm, also making her shiver as she finally asked the question that's been bugging her since he made that call that fateful day. "Then why?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her around, their eyes once again connecting with a powerful look that they felt throughout their bodies, knowing there was no stopping what was going to come next, which neither one wanted to, even if they could. But before they moved to that point, he cupped her cheek, almost making her gasp at the contact that she's been missing for two years, then replied with tears in his eyes. "You were unhappy, I thought that by letting you go you could be that again. And I thought you were, Nick said..."

She placed a finger to his lips to stop him. "Not completely. And yes I was unhappy, but of the situation we got ourselves in." This time she cupped his cheek, making him close his eyes from her wonderful touch as she whispered again. "Never with you. If I could go back in time I would..."

She trailed off as she looked down, and he opened his eyes before using his free hand to lift her chin up so they could have eye contact again as he asked. "You would what? Tell me Sara."

This time she sniffled as she spoke. "I would tell you exactly what I wanted after you told me you had a job offer as a government consultant. You have to believe me, I was so proud of you, but honestly I wanted you to..."

She stopped and looked down again, feeling selfish for even just thinking it, but she knew that's when things started getting bad between them, so she would have done anything to go back in time and change the outcome of that conversation.

It seemed Grissom knew what she was going to say, and his tone sounded like he understood. "Stay in Vegas with you."

Sara looked at him with tears in her eyes with a nod. "Yes, I'm sorr..."

He cuts her off with a smile as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "There is nothing be sorry about because a part of me wanted to stay. I just wasn't sure where I stood with you anymore." He closed his eyes and lets a tear go down his cheek as he whispered. "I was scared to ask, I thought maybe a part of you wanted me go..."

Sara's heart broke for him as she cuts him off while wiping the unexpected tear off his cheek.  
"I never wanted you gone." She paused before saying those words that always got to him.  
"I love you." Grissom opened his eyes in almost shock of hearing that word from her for the first time in two years, and she smiled and nodded with a sniffle, seeing his reaction after her declaration. "Yes, I'm still in love with you." Then she finished softly. "I'm still yours, babe."

That was all he needed to hear, and now with coffee long out of their minds, his lips touched hers, and there was no hesitation in her response right before their kisses became passionate as they stepped back enough so her backside was against the kitchen counter while his hands were in her hair and hers were playing with his in the back.

When his lips traveled to her neck she moved her head to the side to give him better access as her eyes remained closed, enjoying the familiar feeling of his lips on her skin again.

Once his lips were back on hers they kissed for a few more minutes before they pulled back slowly and put their foreheads together so they could catch their breaths, then once he had his back, he smiled. "As fun as it would be to continue this anywhere in your apartment, I think the bedroom will be more comfortable."

She smiled with a nod as she pulled back. "I think you're right, Dr. Grissom."

She watched his eyes darken with desire again, and that sent those tingling feelings through her body as she took his hand and led them toward her bedroom.

After arriving in her room, she closed the door, then when she turned back around, they looked at one another with nothing but love before he stepped up to her again and cupped her cheek. "I love you so much Sara, there has never been a day since I met you that I ever stopped." He took a moment before finishing with emotion. "I am so sorry for hurting you, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, all you have to do is tell me what you want me to do."

Sara shook her head with tears in her eyes as she cupped his cheek again. "I just want you."

"Sara..."

She cuts him off. "No, it's true, that's all I want. I know I wasn't the only one who got hurt, you did too. Either one of us could have said something or did something to change our situation,  
but we didn't. It takes two people to be in a successful relationship, and we both failed at the end. I don't want us to start tallying up who did or didn't do what, it's not going to get us anywhere, ok?"

Grissom cleared his throat and nodded before asking. "We can start fixing this, right?"

Sara gave him a smile as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way, because I am not giving you up without a fight, not this time. Not ever again."

He smiled that beautiful smile that always made her want to melt, and this time was no exception as he moved forward again so their lips could touch, and once it did, it was like a tidal wave hit them harder than it did when they were in the kitchen, and before they knew it he was carrying her to the bed and laying her down from the end of it.

Going with her pace he waited until she wanted to take things further, and when she was ready to touch more of his skin she practically ripped the buttons off his shirt, making them both chuckle while their lips were connected before he whispered. "Somebody's in a hurry."

After a few pecks, they pull back a little so she could look into his eyes with a smile. "And you're not? You know how long I've been waiting for this to happen again?"

He swallowed as he cupped her cheek. "About as long as I have."

They moved so their knees were on the mattress as they were looking at one another, then after sliding his shift off his shoulder she just stared at him with tears gathering in her eyes, having missing this beautiful man in front of her, but that made him a little worried so he smirked a little. "I sure hope your tears are a good sign, or I might have to cover back up."

She shook her head before she moved forward. "Don't you dare, you look just as sexy as you always have." He smiled, then mentally gasped while he closed his eyes as her lips touched his chest before she moved to the place over his heart and kissed there a few times before going to his neck as her hands slid down his chest to his stomach, and just before they reached his belt, he whispered with his eyes closed as he stopped her hands. "Sara."

She mumbled against his neck. "Yeah?"

He pulled back before cupping her cheek again. "I don't mean to break the mood here, but you have to know it's been only you. I haven't..." He trailed off as she looked into his eyes.

That's not to say he never had opportunities, but he just couldn't go there with anybody else because in his heart he was still taken by the love of his life.

When she saw the truth in them, she whispered a little shyly. "I was kind of afraid to know if you had, I know you had every right, but the thought of another woman..."

She trailed off as he took her hand and kissed it before whispering. "It never happened, and even if it did, no one could ever take this (He placed her hand over his heart) from you, or my love, it's still yours, and always have been."

She smiled as she ran her thumb up and down the spot that held his heart before kissing him again as they moved further up the bed, then she started to lay down with him above her.

After a little bit, and before he could take her shirt off, she placed her hands on top of his to stop him, which made him pull back a little. "I'm sorry, too fast?"

But Sara shook her head as she moved him back towards her so he was above her again. "No, I just feel that I have to tell you something too."

"Ok." When she didn't know how to say it, Grissom whispered. "Were you with someone else?"

Like with him, she had every right to be. In fact, in his mind she had more of a right to be, but also like her, the thought of another man...

His thoughts were cut off when she gave him a reassuring look. "No, I couldn't."

She once again started to have tears in her eyes, making him look at her with worry. "Sara?"

She continued through her sniffling. "After your phone call that night, I was in a really bad, dark place for awhile, and I did something stupid, but not what you are thinking." She cupped his cheek. "My heart wouldn't let me go through with it."

He saw the truth in her eyes, but he also saw something else, and after her words about being in a dark place, made him more worried, so he asked. "You want to talk about it?"

She knew that in order for them to truly move forward they needed to talk about everything that happened in the last two years, especially what happened after things went really south for them, but she didn't want to ruin this night, more than it could have already been, so she shook her head. "Not now, I just want you to love me."

"You sure?"

Instead of answering with words right away, she surprised him when she rolled him on his back and she was now straddling his waist before slipping her shirt off, revealing a black bra.

"Yes."

With the mixture of still being shocked at her move and looking at her beauty, he was speechless for a moment or two, which that got her a little worried and self-conscious, so she started to wrap her arms over her chest, but he stopped her as he sat up before cupping her cheek with love in his eyes and smile on his face. "You are still so beautiful Sara, and always will be."

No more words were said once his lips touched hers again, and they spent the rest of the night enjoying and feeling their powerful connection grow once again with every passionate kiss and loving touch.

* * *

AN: Hope it was alright. More to come soon. Please Review.


	8. Where to go from here?

AN: Thanks for the reviews, and the support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Where to go from here?

Eventually they did end up falling asleep, but they took turns waking up briefly so they could make sure that what happened last night wasn't a dream, then about 10 O'clock in the morning  
Grissom opened his eyes from the feeling of her thumb running up and down his cheek, so he smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Good Morning."

Sara smiled back, seeing his face somehow look younger then it did when she first saw him in that motel room, as she moved toward him, whispering in return. "Yes it is."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before bringing her even closer so she could snuggle into him more while his strong and loving arms kept her safe, as she always felt when she was in them.

After a few minutes of silence, she asked. "I'm sorry to ask this now, but what happens next?"

He smiled when he answered. "I'm thinking an omelet."

She pulled back with pursed lips so they could have eye contact while he smiled a little wider, knowing she was really asking about their future plans, and not what he thought about breakfast plans, then she rolled her eyes a second later and lightly pushed his shoulder. "Oh, you knew exactly what I was asking."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "I do, dear."

After a pause, her pursed lips turned into a small smile for a few seconds before asking. "Ok, now that you had your fun, can I get a real answer, please."

Grissom nodded again before replying in a serious tone. "That really depends on you, what do you want?"

She cupped his cheek before replying with emotion. "What I've always wanted, a real life with you, where we are living in the same place, sleeping in the same bed every night, and where we don't have to have our date night through a computer screen."

Grissom nodded in complete agreement on what she said. "Ok, then that's what will happen."

Sara had one of the biggest grins on her face as she asked in excitement. "Really?"

Grissom nodded again with a smile on his face too. "Really." Just as she was going kiss him, he stopped her to tell her something else. "But, I'm committed to at least one more case, ok? Then I promise we can have that life."

Sara nodded in understanding. "Ok, I can live with that. When do you leave?"

He sighed as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Monday morning."

She started to smile again as she placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek. "Well, I asked for the week off, so that gives us four whole days to do whatever we want."

Grissom smiled with a raised eyebrow as he leaned toward her. "Whatever we want?"

She nodded with the smile still on her face and her eyes sparkling as she leaned toward him."Yes." The kissed softly on the lips before she pulled back a second later. "But, I did promise Nick we would have dinner Friday night with him and Whitney." After Grissom nodded in understanding, they went back to kissing, but they didn't very far because their stomachs started growling.

They chuckled as their lips were connected, then after they pulled back, he smirked. "I guess that's something we should take care of."

She smirked back. "I would say so."

"Help?"

Sara nodded as they started removing the blankets off them. "Would love to."

Once they got out of bed, revealing him in nothing but boxers so he slipped his pants back on, while she placed a robe over one of his old t-shirts that she still owned, they walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

After their breakfast was made, and while Grissom was setting the table, Sara lifted their food with a spatula from the skillet pan before placing them on plates, then once she walked over to the kitchen table and sets the plates down so they would be across from on another, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and whispered. "I missed this."

She obviously missed a lot when it came to him, to them, and cooking with him was one of them, especially once she learned how to cook from his teachings.

Grissom smiled as he turned around before wrapping his arms around her as he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What, making breakfast together?"

"Yeah, and other meals."

He moved his right hand and slid a piece of her hair behind her ear as he spoke with a smile still on his face. "When I come back for good we can do this as many times as you like."

"I'm looking forward to it."

After they kissed softly, he walked her to her side of the table and helped her to her seat before walking to his side and sat down, then without much hesitation they started eating, more hungry than they were when they started making their breakfast.

* * *

After they were done eating, and while Sara was in the bathroom, Grissom was cleaning up the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, and once he was done with that, he walked into the living room and walked to her bookshelf that had some of her favorites. It also had a photo of, who he assumed was her CSI team here since he didn't recognize anybody from the picture, and he picked it up as Sara walked into the room. "You never told me about your team."

Sara smiled as she walked up behind him and placed her chin on his shoulder before whispering. "That's because I think we had other things on our minds."

He chuckled before turning his head to the side so they could share a smile. "I believe you're right on that one." They pecked each other on the lips before he turned his attention back to the photo. "You can tell me about them now, if you want."

She cleared her throat with a nod as she slid her hand down his arm and took his free hand. "And I would be glad to, but first I think we need to talk about something else."

Having a feeling he knew what she was talking about, he nodded before asking. "Ok. You want to go back into the bedroom?"

She shook her head immediately as she guided them to her couch. "No, I don't want to relive that time of my life in there. That room should only have memories about the good times."

He sets the framed picture down on the coffee table before they sit down on the couch, then he cupped her cheek and replied while looking in her eyes with nothing but love and concern. "I love you Sara, and I'm here to listen and give you support, ok? No judgments from me."

Sara nodded then cleared her throat before she started to speak. "This is really hard to say."

He nodded as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "And I have a feeling it won't be pretty to hear, but this needs to happen, right?"

"It does. I won't feel comfortable moving forward without it coming out. Or if you heard this from someone else."

"Ok, just start from the beginning then."

After one more nod, she took a breath before telling him everything that happened after that fateful phone call. What she did to try to cope with everything, how bad things had gotten for her, and what almost happened to her.

And like what Grissom said in the beginning, it wasn't pretty at all, and by the end, they were both in tears as he held her to him, comforting her like he should have done two years ago.

When they started to calm down a little, he whispered as he closed his eyes, imagining the pain she went through while feeling it himself. "I am so sorry, Sara. That should have never happened." He took a breath before trying to finish. "If only I..."

Sara pulled back and placed her finger to his lips to stop him while shaking her head. "We promised we wouldn't do that."

"I know, but my part in this sent you down that dark path, and I'm sorry but a part of me will never forgive myself for what you went through." Knowing there was nothing she could say to change his mind on that, she just gave him a nod as he continued after taking her hand and kissing it. "How come you or nobody else ever contacted me?"

Sara looked down at their clasped hands as she spoke softly. "I told them not to." He gasped a little before she continued while looking at him, now with tears in her eyes. "At the time I thought you had a new life, and that you didn't want to be bothered with your old one."

He looked at her with a pained expression as he shook his head before cupping her cheek again while replying softly. "Never. I would have been with you in a heartbeat had I known, you have to believe me."

She nodded as she placed her hand on top of his that was still on her cheek. "Deep down I always knew that, I just wasn't thinking straight back then. But if I could go back..."

He cuts her off with sadness in his eyes now. "Then I would have never made that phone call. Or at least have a very different conversation."

"And I would have tried harder for us and not let you go so easily." Sara sniffled as she finished. "And you have to know that no matter what we've been through, or how upset I was, I never wanted to cause you any pain. You still mean the world to me, Grissom."

Grissom started to have tears in his eyes again as he spoke after taking a breath. "And you know how that feels hearing you say that after everything we've been through?"

She cupped his cheek to wipe his tears away as she asked. "What?"

"Like a miracle, and I'm going to hold on that for the rest of my life and show you I can be the man that deserves you."

"Then it's a two way street, I want to be the woman that deserves you too." He was going to open his mouth, but she puts a finger to his lips again as she continued. "No arguments, we are in this healing process together. Got it?"

He kissed her finger with a nod before whispering. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled and leaned toward him with a soft peck on the lips before whispering against them. "Good."

They smiled for a second before their kissing resumed, and they deepened it a few times before pulling back slowly, then after looking into each other's eyes, showing one another that they just took a very good step on moving forward, she leaned over toward the coffee table and picked up the framed picture Grissom had sat there, before getting comfortable in his arms as she pointed to each person in the photo and told him a little bit about them.

As Grissom listened to every word she said, he held her close, and not for the first time in his life, he thanked god that this beautiful woman was in his life. He thought he lost her for good, but he was awarded another chance, and this time he vowed things will be different for them, they'll finally have the life they've always wanted as soon as he got back from one last case.

* * *

AN: More to come soon, dinner with Nick next chapter. Please Review.


	9. Friday Night

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. And those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you all had a good holiday.

* * *

Chapter 9: Friday Night

Two days later

With them being apart two years, they had a lot of catching up to do, and not just with the more physical stuff, they talked a lot, watched movies, even did a few crossword puzzles together and played some of their favorite board/card games, anything that allowed them to just be together in their own world. But eventually Friday did come, and like Sara said, that evening was reserved for dinner with Nick and his girlfriend.

When Sara was in a nice light pant suit, she walked into the bedroom from the master bathroom just as Grissom was finishing buttoning up his shirt, and when he turned to her, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed she kind of looked a little disappointed. "What?"

She walked up to him as her eyes started sparkling a little. "No suit and tie?"

He shook his head with a smirk. "You know how much I don't really like to wear them."

Of course when he was a CSI, and he had to appear in court or some 'party', he would for the job, but now that he hasn't been a CSI for years, he hasn't worn many suits since.

When she stooped in front of him, he cupped her cheek as he continued in a more serious tone. "But I can see you're a little disappointed on that."

She whispered next, like she was baiting him. "And you know how much I love seeing you in them."

Seeing her eyes darken a little, they knew they were going down a path they had no time for, so he cleared his throat and whispered back. "Then maybe I'll just have to wear one very soon."

She placed her hand on top of his as she smiled. "And I would love that very much."

He smiled back, and they just looked at one another, loving this and many other moments they've shared the last two days.

After a few more seconds, she clears her throat and steps back, allowing his hand to come off her cheek, before she spoke. "We better go, or we'll be late."

Grissom nodded in agreement before they walked out of the bedroom so they could grab their jackets and walk out of her apartment to enjoy a night out with a friend and get to know more about the woman he was dating.

* * *

Once they arrived at an Italian restaurant, Sara told the hostess that there should have been a reservation for 4 under the Stokes name, and after she smiled with a nod, she lead them toward the back of the restaurant, where more of the private seating was, and once they got there, which they were the first two there, she left them with the menus.

After helping Sara to her seat, Grissom sat down next to her before they grabbed their menus to see what they wanted to eat and drink, then no more than five minutes went by before they saw the other two being led to the table.

Sara and Grissom stood up from their seats to greet them, and once Sara had greeted both of them, her and Whitney walked to the table, leaving Grissom and Nick standing face to face, and Nick had to admit he wasn't sure what this interaction would turn into because he didn't tell Grissom about Sara being here, so he cleared his throat and started to speak. "Listen Griss..."

But he gets cut off when Grissom spoke with a smile and an understanding look in his eyes.  
"You don't need to explain anything, Nicky. I get why you didn't tell me, you wanted to protect her, and I understand. In fact, if I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing."

Nick nodded, feeling a little more comfortable. "I just don't want to see her heart get broken again."

"And that's not going to happen, I give you my word."

The younger man started to smile after seeing the seriousness in the older man's eyes. "So, you guys are really working things out?"

Nick then saw more glow in the older man's eyes than he saw a few seconds ago, and definitely more than when he first saw him last Sunday, as he replied. "It's still going to take time, I get it, but so far so good."

"I'm glad to hear that, honestly."

Seeing the truth in the younger man's eyes, Grissom surprised Nick when he brought him in a hug and whispered. "Thank you, and not just for the comment, for being there for her when she needed it the most."

Hearing the tone in his voice, Nick knew he was talking about a certain rough spot Sara had been through, so he nodded one more time as he patted his back. "She's my best friend, I would had done anything for her, but you're welcome."

As the guys started to pull back from one another, Whitney smirked. "So, what do you think Sara, should we leave and let them have the table to themselves?"

Sara chuckled as Grissom and Nick headed back to the table with smiles on their faces before Sara shook her head while Grissom sat down next to her. "Honestly, I don't think I can do that." She then smirked as she looked at her man. "I don't want the competition, I like to have him to myself."

Whitney chuckled as she slipped her hand into Nick's. "I understand completely, because I feel the same way." Just as Whitney was pulling back from kissing his cheek, the waitress had come over to their table and asked if they were ready to order, and after they did and she had gone to turn in their orders, Grissom asked to know more about Whitney and how she met Nick, which she told him.

* * *

After dinner

Once dinner was done and the bill was taken care of, which Grissom bought, Sara excused herself from the table so she could use the restroom, and when she walked out of the stall, Whitney was at one of the sinks touching up her lightly coated lipstick.

As Sara was finishing on washing her hands, Whitney spoke with a smile as she looked over at the older woman. "So, I know the evidence is staring me right in the face, especially after that comment you made earlier, but just to really confirm it, Grissom was more than a boss to you, wasn't he?"

Sara knew this was going to be brought up by her sooner or later, so after she took a few paper towels from the dispenser, she wiped her hands with a nod. "It's a long story, but in short, yeah. And now..."

Whitney cuts her off with a knowing smile. "You guys are working your way again to getting everything you ever wanted."

"Yeah." After Whitney nodded again, she was walking past Sara to head to the door, when Sara spoke again after clearing her throat. "I just hope you don't hate me too much."

Whitney turned around with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I hate you?"

"Well, because of your brother." When the younger woman now looked at Sara with more confusion, she continued with a small smile. "Oh, come on. Are you telling me that not once you thought of setting me up with him?"

Whitney then chuckled with a smile. "Ok, you got me there. Maybe once or twice." As Sara smiled with a cheeky grin, Whitney continued with a more serious tone. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realized, while it may have worked out between you two for awhile, I think deep down you would have eventually felt that something was still missing. So, believe me, I love my brother and I want to see him happy, but with you it wouldn't have been long term, and he would have ended up with an even more broken heart, so in the end, I think it is better that nothing romantic happened between you two."

Sara felt relieved about that because if there would have been problems with them, then she knew it would be tough to hang out with Nick outside of work on a regular basis, and she didn't think she could do that, her and Nick had a very good friendship and she liked that it continued past their working hours.

"Thank you, Whitney."

"I understand the heart wants what it wants, you can't control it or change its mind, no matter how hard you try."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "You got that right." Then she finished almost sadly. "Because I don't know, there were times I almost wished I could."

"I know what you mean." After a short pause, Whitney continued. "And hey, if you ever want to talk about it, we can do that."

As wonderful as her friendship with Nick is, she never really hung out with Whitney one-on-one, so maybe it was time she really hang out with her, especially if things get more serious between Nick and her, so Sara nodded with another smile. "Sure, and if we want to turn it into a true girls night out, I know a few other women we could invite."

Whitney smiled with a nod. "I would really like that."

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

With one more nod, the women finally walked out of the bathroom, meeting the guys at the entrance of the restaurant before walking out in the parking lot.

When they stopped at Nick's vehicle, and while Grissom was saying goodbye to Whitney, Nick looked at his best friend with a smile as he cupped her cheek. "I finally see it."

She smiled with her eyes sparkling. "See what?"

"That happiness look, it has been a very long time since its truly been there, and I've missed it. I'm glad it's back."

"Me too, and as far as I'm concerned it will be staying there."

Nick nodded as he brought her in his arms for a hug. "Then good for the both of you, you guys deserve this."

Sara wrapped her arms around him as she whispered. "Thank you."

As they pulled back a moment later, he continued. "Have a good night."

"You too."

They kissed each other's cheeks, and after Sara said goodbye to Whitney while Grissom and Nick did a hand shake, Sara and Grissom headed towards her vehicle, which was about 5 cars down.

When they got into her vehicle, Sara in the driver's seat, Grissom asked. "Where to now? Back to your apartment?"

Sara shook her head. "Not yet, if you don't mind."

Grissom shook his head and replied with a smile. "I'll follow you anywhere." Then he smirked. "Even at times when I don't have a choice."

Sara started chuckling a little as she started the vehicle before she started to drive.

* * *

Once they arrived at the destination she wanted, they got out of the vehicle, then after taking his hand, they walked forward for a bit before they reached the railing, and when they stopped, he looked over at her and asked. "The dock is really where you wanted to go?"

Sara shrugged as she looked out in the darken horizon. "Why not?" Grissom just nodded as he also turned his head to look at the darken horizon, then after a few minutes of silence except for the water hitting against the dock and boats, she asked. "What's it like out there?"

"With Work or in general?"

"Both."

Grissom took a moment before commenting. "Well, I will tell you one thing, sometimes it definitely gives you time for your thoughts." He moves his arms so his hands were on the railing as he looked down at his boat while he continued. "And they can lead to some not so good ones."

Sara placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered. "Hey now, don't go there, we are working on it, it's ok."

Grissom nodded as he stood up straight and placed his hand over his shoulder so he could take her hand before speaking with determination in his eyes. "It will be, I'll make sure of it."

She uses her free hand and cups his clean-shaven cheek with nothing but love in her eyes. "We both will."

They kissed softly on the lips, and after they pulled back, she continued. "So, tell me more about your job, since surprisingly that wasn't what we talked about much the last two days."

Grissom nodded before he moved so her back would be against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist as he told her more about his job and cases, then after a bit, when he was done, she asked. "Will you ever take me out on your boat?"

He smiled and whispered in her ear. "Sure, one of these days I'll gladly take out there."

With the combination of his breath in her ear and the slight wind coming through, it made Sara shiver a little, which he felt it, so he asked with concern. "You cold?"

"Just a little."

He pulls back, making her miss the warmth she did have, as he continued while taking his jacket off. "We can't have that."

Before she could say anything, he had already placed his coat over her shoulders, making her smile as she slipped her arms through the sleeves. "Thank you, but I was going to say we could just head out."

"Well, why not both then, you can use my jacket until we get there."

She then turned around and cupped his cheek before speaking softly. "I love you."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?"

"After not saying it for two years, I want to say it as much as I can." Then she smirked. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, Dear." After he pecks her lips, he whispered against them. "In fact, I love you too."

They smiled against each other's lips before they did a few more pecks, and after they pulled back, he held out his hand. "Let's go home." Then realizing what he just said, he cleared his throat and tried to amend his words. "I mean your ho..."

But Sara cuts him off as she slipped her hand in his. "No, you said it right the first time. I mean after all, it will be your home once you come back, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, then, let's go home."

After he gently squeezed her hand with a nod and smile, they headed toward the vehicle so they could go home, both happy they could gall it theirs once he's back for good.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More soon. Please Review.


	10. Goodbye for now

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Goodbye for Now

Three days later

After waking up a few minutes before the alarm clock went off, Grissom turned it off so it wouldn't wake up the beautiful woman beside him, and after watching her sleep for those minutes, he gets out of bed, grabs the bag he had set by the bathroom door the night before and walked in the bathroom so he could get ready.

Once he got out of the shower, shaved and dressed, he opened the door to the bathroom and walked out, noticing the bed was now empty, so with his bag and socks in his hand, he walked out of the room and headed toward the main area, seeing Sara wrapped in her robe, standing with her back toward him making coffee in the kitchen, and after setting his bag and socks down on the floor next to the end of the kitchen counter, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

They both sighed in content before he kissed her head, whispering softly. "I thought you would want to get a few more minutes of sleep."

She was going back to work today after saying goodbye to Grissom, so she had to get up anyways, but there was also another reason she got up earlier than what she's use to since she started working days.

She smiled as she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I would spend as much time with you as possible."

He looked at her fondly before replying. "As long as you're getting enough rest, you got to stay sharp for work."

She brings him closer to her with a mischievous look on her face. "Oh, believe me, after the last five days with you I got plenty of rest, and I'm as sharp as ever."

He shared her smile with a nod because he felt the same way, this new start made them both ready to take on the world again.

After they did a few short kisses, he pulled back. "Well, now that you're up, you want to go out to eat, or stay in?"

With no hesitation, she answered with a smirk. "Stay in, I'm not ready to share you with the world yet."

He chuckled. "Is that why, aside from Nick and Whitney, I haven't seen anybody else yet."

He thought eventually she would invite her team over, or they would go meet them somewhere, but neither happened. Not that he was really complaining since he enjoyed their alone time together, he just thought with the nice things she's said about them, they were important to her.

She now smiled shyly. "When you get back here and settled in for good, then I won't mind sharing you a little, but before that happens." She brought him closer to her again as she finished. "You're all mine."

With his eyes sparkling, he whispered. "Always and forever, honey."

They shared one more kiss, this one slightly longer than the last few, before they pulled back again, and he asked with their foreheads together. "Alright, so what would you want? Pancakes or Omelet."

Running her hand up and down his back as they pulled back their foreheads from one another, she answered. "How about pancakes." As he nodded, they released one another, then she finished as she stepped back. "I'm going to jump in the shower real quick." After one more nod by him, they started on their tasks.

By the time that both meals were made, Sara was back in the kitchen, ready to start her day too, so they sat down at the kitchen table and ate while working on the day's crossword puzzle, then once the food was gone, the puzzle done and the dishes in the dishwasher, they put on their socks and shoes before Grissom made sure he had everything he needed and they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Down at the lobby they ran into Nick, so he got to say goodbye to him before Sara drove him to the docks, both getting a little sad the closer they got there.

Once they made it to their destination, they got out of the vehicle, and after grabbing his bag from the back seat, he took her hand before they walked toward the dock and down to where his boat was tied up.

When they were there, he sets his bag down on the dock and cups her cheek, both seeing the sadness in each other's eyes while he spoke. "This is different than the last time we parted, I will be back, I promise."

Sara nodded, trying to keep her tears under control. "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to miss you, possibly more than ever before."

Grissom also nodded before he kissed her forehead and brought her in his arms for a hug, both clinging on as tightly as they could. "Me too, but remember it's only for two weeks, three tops, then when I get back into your loving arms, I'm not leaving them again and we can spend the rest of our lives like we wanted."

She sighed in content as she ran her hand up and down his back before whispering in return. "I'm so ready for that, it's our time."

"It sure is."

After holding on to one another for a few more minutes in silence, he started to speak again as he was pulling back. "I better go."

Sara nodded while letting a sniffle pass through, so he cupped her cheek with a concerned look on his face, and she gave him a small smile. "I'll be ok, I promise."

"Alright, be safe at work, and I'll get a hold of you when I can, it's the best I can do, I'm sorry."

She placed his hand on top of his with a nod. "It's ok, I understand. I love you, and you be safe too, I want you back in one piece."

He smiled with one more nod before he sighed as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek, speaking softly. "I love you too, so much."

A second later they shared one more kiss, this one slightly more passionate than the others, but still respectful enough for when they did this in public, which didn't happen much since they liked to keep this part of their relationship behind closed doors.

When they finally pulled back, they placed their foreheads together for a few more minutes before he finally pulled back so he could get onto his boat, and once he was safely there, Sara tossed him his bag before he started the task of untying his boat from the dock, then a few minutes later, once Grissom was fully ready to leave, they signed 'I love you' to one another before he started to sail away, Sara watching until she could no longer see him, sadness creeping in a little more, but also holding on to the fact that it will be only a few weeks until they'll be back into each other's arms and ready to start a life that they deserve to have.

She sighed as she wiped her tears away before she walked back toward the parking lot so she could get to the lab, which while she loved her time with Grissom, she was ready to get back in there.

* * *

At the lab

When she made it to the lab and her office, she was happy to see that no new files were pilled up on her desk, so that meant Kevin took his temporary supervisor position very seriously, and she didn't have to waste her time looking over what they worked on during the week.

Once it got closer to the start of shift, she left her office and headed toward the break room, saying a few hellos to the day shift lab techs, and a couple of people from the night shift, who were finally leaving to rest up before their next shift. Then after she made it to the room, which no one was there yet, she walked to the coffee pot to make a fresh pot, and just as it was finishing, she hears her team talking and laughing as they walked into the room.

The team stopped in the doorway for a few seconds when they saw Sara standing by the counter, then they smiled as Kevin spoke with a smirk while Mariah was coming up to her to give her a hug. "Well, look who found the way back to the lab. We were beginning to think you had gotten lost."

They chuckled as Sara and Mariah pulled back from their hug, then Sara shook her head with a smile. "Not a chance, you're all still stuck with me."

They playfully groaned as the rest of them greeted her back individually, then as Kevin and her pulled back from their hug, he said with a sincere smile. "It's nice to see you back here, we've missed you."

Sara nodded, feeling blessed for having this wonderful team. "I've missed you too. All of you."

There was a short pause before he continued. "And the break seemed to do you some good, you look great. Happy I mean."

She then shyly smiled for a second before clearing her throat and continuing. "About that, I am sorry that I left without any warning, something came up unexpectedly and I needed to work it out. But know that I am still 100% committed to this team, and I wouldn't have left like that, or if ever in the future, if it wasn't important."

Feeling like this just turned into a serious moment, the smiles on the team dimmed down a little as Mariah asked first. "Everything is ok, right?"

With reassurance in her eyes, Sara smiled with one more nod. "Things aren't perfect at the moment, but it will get there very soon, I have no doubt." Of course nothing will be perfect until the man she loved was back here. She stopped her thoughts before finishing her speech. "And don't worry, my week leave wasn't because I was sick or anything like that, if that helps you worry less." They sighed in relief, because they had to admit a small part of them thought maybe something was wrong with her health.

As the smiles returned to their faces, Sara continued. "Alright, now that we got all of that out of the way, how about officially starting shift?"

They nodded, and while Kevin, Tim and Mariah headed for the coffee pot, Nicole, Devon and Sara sat down at the table before Sara handed out the assignments after hearing about a few cases the team had to deal with while she was gone.

Once everything was handed out and she was all caught up on what happened, they stood up from their chairs and walked out of the room so they could get their kits and head to their crime scenes, which Sara was working with Devon today since she wanted to and was ready to solve a crime.

* * *

After shift

When shift was done, and their cases were a successes, the whole team, even Nicole, went to the bar to celebrate, and after a beer, the guys and Mariah wanted to play a little pool, so while they were doing that, Sara and Nicole was sitting at the table watching them with a smile for a few minutes, then after Sara had taken a sip of her beverage, she looked over at the younger woman and asked. "Alright, spill."

Nicole looked a little confused as she asked. "Spill what?"

"What's the rumors going around on why I wasn't at the lab all week?"

Nicole chuckled. "Oh that."

"Yeah that, I'm sure there were a few outrageous ones."

"There were a few, I guess." After clearing her throat she continued. "The guys thought that maybe you were shacked up with a one night stand that lasted all week." Sara chuckled as the younger woman continued. "Mariah thought that maybe you went out of town to visit a sick friend."

Sara nodded, and before Nicole could move on to the lab tech's thoughts, Sara asked. "What about you, what do you think?" When Nicole looked down at her beer a little shyly, Sara continued in a reassuring tone. "Whatever you thought it's ok, I won't make you do any decomps or anything like that, if that's what you're worried about."

There was a short pause before Nicole spoke softly. "I also went with the guy angle, but it wasn't some random guy you just met. He meant a great deal to you, and you thought you lost him for good."

Sara had to admit she was speechless for several seconds, since Grissom was never talked about with her team because one, at times it was too painful to, and two, she liked to keep the good parts of their relationship close to her heart and private, before she asked after clearing her throat. "What makes you say that?"

Nicole smiled a little sadly as she continued. "I saw the look in your eyes this morning, and heck, even now. And from personal experience only a special person can make you have that look, and while I may not know you a lot on a personal level, I have a feeling it would take you more than a week to fall in love like that, except..."

Sara cuts her off with a smile as her eyes were glowing. "With that 'one' person."

Nicole nodded before she asked. "It happened pretty fast for you, didn't it?"

Sara chuckled a little as she nodded in return. "After I stopped denying to myself that love at first sight does actually happen, yeah, it did. What about you? If you don't mind me asking."

Nicole looked down at the wedding ring she still wore while speaking softly. "From the second we met." Nicole looked into Sara's eyes again while continuing. "Cherish every moment you have with him, don't take it for granted."

Sara nodded as she saw Nicole's eyes water. "I always will."

Nicole nodded one more time as she wiped a few unexpected tears off her cheek. "I'm sorry about that."

Sara shook her head while placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder before speaking in a comforting tone. "You have nothing to be sorry about, and if you ever need to talk, my door is always open."

She gave the older woman a smile. "Thank you."

As Sara gave her a warm smile in return, Kevin's voice was heard behind them. "Hey Nicole, you want to play next game?"

Nicole wiped the remaining tears off her cheek and cleared her throat before looking back and smiling at him. "One game, but first I have to call the sitter to check on my little guy." Kevin nodded with a smile, happy she was staying a little longer.

Nicole then stands up so she could find a quieter place to make her phone call, and while she was doing that, Kevin looked at Sara. "So, you game, boss?"

Sara finishes the last sip of her drink before standing up with a smile. "Sure, why not." Then she smirked as she finished. "I can take a few minutes out of my schedule to beat you."

The group said 'ooh' as Kevin tossed a pool stick to her with a smile. "You know that's big talk, I hope you can back it up."

She spoke just before stopping at the table. "I guess there is only one way to find out." Then once she made her first shot, a few of her pool balls went into the pockets, making her look at him with a smirk, who looked a little shocked as the team smiled, glad to see Kevin's winning streak has a chance of ending tonight. "You should know to never underestimate your opponent."

Kevin smiled with a nod while holding up his hands in surrender. "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess you are just full of surprises."

Sara smirked one more time. "You have no idea, Mr. Woods."

Kevin chuckled this time as she continued her turn, making another good shot, and by the end of the evening, everybody, including Sara, enjoyed their time together.

Now that her personal life was slowly coming back to the way she wanted it, she felt she could enjoy every part of her life again, and she loved it.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it, well, besides Grissom leaving, but you know what I mean. Next chapter coming soon. Please Review.


	11. Girls Night out & The Morning after

AN: Thank you for the reviews, and the support. Here is the next chapter, things are about to take a turn. Find out what that is.

* * *

Chapter 11: Girls Night out & The Morning after

Two & Half weeks later

A few hours after shift

Sara was just finishing getting ready to go out, wearing a dark pant suit, when there was a knock on her apartment door, so she started to smile, knowing who it was, as she headed towards it after leaving her bedroom, then her smile got a little wider when she opened it and saw Grissom's cousin, Stephanie, standing there holding a travel bag in one hand and a dress folded over her other arm.

Stephanie smiled in return. "Sorry I'm late."

Sara waved it off as she moved to the side to let her in, then spoke as she started shutting the door. "Don't worry about it, and you're not that late anyways."

Stephanie nodded before asking. "Can I use your bathroom to change?"

"Go ahead, just use the master one."

"Thank you."

Sara nodded as Stephanie dropped her bag down next to the couch before heading towards the bedroom after Sara pointed it out to her.

When Stephanie came in to the living room not long after, she was wearing a blue dress with medium sized straps that went down to her knees and short heals that matched, making Sara smile as she asked. "You ready?"

Stephanie sighed with a smile and nod. "You have no idea, I am so ready for tonight. Thank you for inviting me."

"No problem."

Sara had invited her to spend the night, and since Jacob told her to go have fun, Stephanie didn't hesitate to agree to the offer, because while she loved her family, she couldn't remember the last time she had some time to herself. Then they decided to turn it into a girls night that included Mariah and a few of her friends. Nicole would have been with them tonight but her son was feeling ill and she didn't feel comfortable leaving him. While Whitney was too busy to join.

Sara then said after grabbing her keys and phone from the kitchen counter. "Alright, let's go."

"Yeah!"

They chuckled as they walked out into the hall, and after Sara locked the door, they headed towards the elevator, ready to have some fun.

* * *

When they arrived at the bar, Mariah was already there with three of her best friends, one friend she's known since middle school, while the other two she met at college during her freshman year, and after introductions were made, they got their drinks, but before they could really get started on their girl talk, Sara's phone vibrated in her pocket, and since she had been expecting this call all day, she got up from her seat and said. "Excuse me ladies, I have to take this phone call."

Before they could say anything, she was already walking away while answering her phone. "Just a minute, babe." When she made it outside, she started to speak again. "Sorry about that, I just needed to find a quiet place."

Laying in his cot on his boat, Grissom raised an eyebrow as he asked. "You having a party?"

Sara chuckled. "No, just enjoying a little girls night out with Stephanie, Mariah and a few of her friends."

"Oh, then I hope you have fun...well, make sure you don't have too much fun."

Sara smiled while shaking her head. "Without you? Never."

He smiled on his end. "I'm glad to hear that." Then he cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to call you today, I'm a little behind schedule." As she got a little sad, he reassured her. "But don't worry, by late tomorrow night, I'll be there,  
I promise."

Her sadness quickly disappeared as she said with the smile back on her face. "I'm glad to hear that." She then sighed before continuing. "I miss you."

He sighed too. "I know, honey, I miss you too. I'm counting the hours on when I'll be back in your arms."

"Me too."

There was a short pause before they talked a little bit about their day, then after a few minutes, Grissom whispered sadly. "I should let you get back to your night. I just couldn't go another night without hearing your voice."

With tears in her eyes. "Me neither. I love you."

"I love you too. So, I guess I'll see you after work on Sat..."

Sara cuts him off. "No, come over the minute you dock."

"Honey, like I said it could be really..."

She cuts him off again. "I don't care, ok. Please?"

Knowing he couldn't resist that plea, he smiled as he replied. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Her face lit up again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go have fun, and be safe at work tomorrow."

"You be safe out there too."

"I will. Bye, honey."

"Bye, babe."

After one more love you, she heard him click off before she did it too, then after taking a breath and wiping a few tears off her cheek, she walked back into the bar and towards the table the girls where still at, well Stephanie and Mariah were still there, the others went to get more drinks.

When she got closer to the table, Stephanie smirked while giving her a knowing look. "So, how's my cousin doing?"

Sara chuckled as she sat down next to her before replying. "Grissom is doing just fine, he said..."

She gets cut off unexpectedly by Mariah. "Wait a minute, you know Grissom? As in Dr. Gilbert Grissom?"

The older women looked at the much younger one as Sara raised an eyebrow. "You heard of him?"

With Mariah being a much younger CSI and Grissom hasn't been around the CSI community in years, Sara had to admit she was a little shocked that she would have known about him. Unless of course she was into entomology, where there are a few books out there that had his name attached to them, but Sara didn't know Mariah was.

Mariah chuckled with a nod. "Who ever went to UCLA and studied entomology doesn't know or heard about him? His name is like a legend there." She sighed a little before continuing. "If I knew that his last seminar would have been his last, I would have found a way to be there."

"Wow, I had no idea you were into entomology."

Mariah smiled shyly as she continued. "Well, I did study it a little in college, but I've been thinking about doing it more to further my knowledge about it, and to expand my field duties."

Sara smiled with a nod. "Well, good for you."

"Thank you." After a short pause, Mariah continued shyly again. "You don't think I could get a meeting with him, do you? I would love to ask him some questions."

Sara chuckled. "You know you can always ask Director Stokes, he knows something about the subject."

"I know, but Dr. Grissom is..."

When she paused, Sara and Stephanie spoke at the same time. "A legend?"

Mariah chuckled with a nod. "Yeah."

The older ones chuckled again, then Sara nodded with a smile. "I'll see what I can do."

Mariah's eyes lit up with a nod. "Thank you." As Sara nodded one more time, she asked. "So you really know him personally?"

Sara chuckled again. "You can say that."

Then Mariah looked at Stephanie and said in 'awe' "And I bet it is so cool having him as your cousin."

Stephanie nodded. "It is, but with me being 15 years younger than him, I didn't get to see him much growing up."

Mariah just nodded before speaking after standing up. "I'll be right back."

The girls nodded before Mariah headed towards the bathroom, and when they were alone, Stephanie chuckles while shaking her head. "How does he do it? Women of all ages just love him."

Sara slowly smiled as she imagined his amazing mind, bright blue eyes and that beautiful smile, then she shook her head from those thoughts before they went any further, and replied. "I can see how."

Stephanie smirked. "I bet you can." Sara chuckled as she continued. "But remember, there maybe women out there who 'love' him, but only one he loves back." Then she smirked as she finished."Well, maybe two, but in very completely different ways."

After one more chuckle, Sara grabbed her beer. "I hear you."

Stephanie clinked her non-alcoholic drink against Sara's before they both took a sip, then after they swallowed, she asked. "So, he's really doing ok?"

Sara nodded as she sets her beer down. "Yes, if things go by his schedule he should be back in town by late tomorrow night."

"That's good." Then she asked one more question. "And you two are really giving it another try?"

Sara's face lit up this time. "Absolutely, we aren't taking no for an answer this time."

"That's what I like to hear, congratulations."

They get into a hug as Sara finished. "Thank you."

As they were pulling back, the other girls had returned and they continued on their girls night, enjoying the drinks and good company.

* * *

The Next Morning

After a night of fun and drinking, mostly on Sara's part since Stephanie couldn't drink in her condition, she woke up with a slight headache, and while there was rain coming down outside, Stephanie, who was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, placed an aspirin bottle on the kitchen table along with a coffee mug for Sara.

Sara, also in sweatpants and a t-shirt, gave her a slight smile as she picked up the aspirin bottle. "Thank you."

Stephanie nodded with a smile as she sat down next to her. "I guess someone went a little overboard last night."

After taking a sip of her coffee, Sara asked. "I wasn't too bad was I?"

Stephanie chuckled while shaking her head. "Nah, I've seen worse." Then she smirked after taking a sip of her juice. "In fact, I've been in worse conditions. When I was younger of course."

Sara chuckled this time before raising an eyebrow. "I see, you were the partying type in college."

She smiled shyly as she answered. "Maybe."

It wasn't like she partied all the time, but she has been to her fair share of college parties in her day.

Sara pursed her lips before Stephanie continued. "And let me guess, the studying type?"

Sara also smiled shyly. "Maybe."

Not that she didn't go to a few parties herself during college, she just had goals in her life and she wasn't going to let the party part of college lead her down a different path that she had set out for herself.

Stephanie started to chuckle again when there was a knock on the door, so Sara stood up from the seat she was sitting in and spoke as she headed towards the door. "That could be Nick, you remember him, right?"

She's only met the original gang a couple of times, making her a little hazy on which one was Nick, so she started to speak. "Uh, I'm not really..."

She trailed off after she saw Sara open the door before seeing, who she assumed was Nick, walk right into the apartment, and spoke, almost in a frantic tone. "Have you seen the weather channel this morning?"

Sara looked at Nick with curiosity/confusion on why he looked almost frightened, and shook her head. "No, why?"

He turned to the coffee table and grabbed her remote for the TV before turning it on, then turned it to the weather channel, and the minute he did, there were reports about a huge storm going on in the pacific, and the only thing they thought of in that moment was, is Grissom safe?

* * *

AN: Find out if Grissom will be found next chapter. Please Review.


	12. Found Him?

AN: Warning: Questionable word & Implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, and support here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: Found Him?

They were all shocked for several seconds before Stephanie, who was now standing next to Sara in the living room, started to speak in a concerned tone after clearing her throat. "He's not in that, is he? I mean he can't be, right?"

A thousand thoughts were going through Sara's head, which the headache wasn't helping matters either, so she couldn't think straight as she looked around for her phone, and when she couldn't see it, she spoke in a frustrated tone. "Where is my damn phone?"

Stephanie spoke a second later as she reached for her phone from the coffee table. "Probably in your room, but you can use mine."

Sara nodded her thanks before looking down and dialing Grissom's number, and with all the hope in her heart that he would pick up. Sometimes with limited cell service for him, their phone calls between one another didn't happen as much as either of them liked since he's been gone, but just this once she wished she could hear his voice, other than his voice mail, right away.

But after the second try, and still getting his voice mail, she started to have tears in her eyes. "He's not picking up, why isn't he picking up?"

Stephanie placed a hand on her shoulder as Nick turned his attention to his friend and cupped her cheek as he spoke in a comforting tone. "There could be lots of reasons. Don't jump to the worst case just yet. Let's get a little more information before we do that, ok?" Sara nodded as Nick asked. "Did he leave any numbers from the company he works for?"

The station obviously had it, but he thought he would ask her first before he called Nathan.

Sara nodded and spoke as she cleared her throat. "Yeah, on the refrigerator door, just in case I needed them if I couldn't reach him."

Nick nodded with a smile and removed his hand from her cheek before walking towards the kitchen so he could make some phone calls after getting the numbers he needed, while Sara tried getting a hold of him a few more times.

When Nick was done on the phone, he walked back to Sara and Stephanie, who were both now sitting on the couch, and while Sara's head was bent down, Stephanie had her hand on her shoulder for comfort as she was looking at the TV, just hearing the words the newscaster was saying, but not really letting them register. He stops in front of them, and Sara, feeling his presence, looked up at him and asked. "Well?"

He took a breath next, making the women worry, before he sits down on the coffee table so he was in front of them, then spoke softly. "They lost contact with him right before the storm hit, it wasn't suppose to shift in his direction."

Sara closed her eyes and bowed her head again as she whispered. "But it did, and now he's stuck in it."

Stephanie then spoke after clearing her throat, but her tone still had worry in it. "Are they going to try and find him?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, they have a rescuing team by boat and helicopter on standby, but the storm is delaying them at the moment, so..."

Sara cuts him off as she stood up from the couch. "So, in the meantime, while we are stuck waiting for news, he's stuck out in that storm fighting for his life, hoping this isn't the end for him."

Before either one of them could say another word, Sara was already walking towards the balcony door, then she stopped and looked outside, seeing the rain coming down a little more heavier than earlier.

Eventually a few tears came down her cheeks as she thought back to their first night together since they were reunited.

 _Flashback_

 _Before Grissom could pull back completely, so he could gather her in his arms and hold her, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, brought him closer to her and whispered. "Wait, I want to hold you a little longer."_

 _He smiled with a nod, granting her request, but eventually he felt tears on his bare shoulder, so he frowned as he pulled back and asked in a concerned tone. "Hey, what's with the tears?" She shook her head sniffling, letting him finally move from on top of her to the side of her, then he cupped her cheek and asked again as he wiped them away. "What's wrong, it wasn't anything I..."_

 _Sara immediately shook her head as she placed her hand on top of his before reassuring him. "No, nothing is wrong there, I just." She paused for a second before finishing. "I just never thought I would feel this complete ever again."_

 _He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "Me neither."_

 _After one more sniffle she whispered. "Never again, ok?"_

 _He shook his head and replied after wiping the remaining tears off her cheek. "I'm never letting you go again, I promise."_

 _"I love you."_

 _He brought her closer to her, kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her as their bodies became close to one another again, and he whispered. "I love you too, more than anything."_

 _Eventually they'll pull back from one another again, put on some sleeping clothes and fall asleep in each other's arms, but right now they just wanted to cherish this moment for as long as they could._

 _End of Flashback_

Sara closed her eyes and whispered. " _Come back to me, please Grissom. You can't leave me now, just when we've come this close to having the life we wanted."_

* * *

Hours later (Mid-Afternoon)

As time past, Nick had left so he could get the team started for Sara since she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate anyways, Jacob drove down from LA to be with her and his wife, leaving the kids with his parents, and when the rain died down, Sara needed some air, so instead of hanging out on her balcony, she called a cab and went to the docks, needing to be closer to the ocean, closer to Grissom, who was still out there, and she still believed with all of her heart that he was still alive. She would have felt it if it wasn't true, right?

She didn't know how long she had been standing there, but eventually her thoughts and alone time was interrupted when she heard a car horn before hearing Nick's voice. "Sara!" Sara turned around to look at him as he continued. "They found him! They are taking him to Los Angeles!"

Sara wasted no time getting to the vehicle, and when she did, she spoke as she buckled in breathlessly. "We have to tell Stephanie and Jacob."

"I already did, I was at your place when I got the call. They are headed there too."

Sara nodded before asking while her breathing was going back to normal. "How was the team?"

"They're fine."

Sara sighed as she as she looked out the window. "Some boss I am right now, leaving my team hanging."

Nick stopped at the stop sign before looking over at her and speaking in a comforting tone. "They understand. We all have times in our lives that something happens beyond our control that we have to take care of, and this is important, Grissom is your priority at the moment."

Sara nodded with a sniffle. "I'm not making the same mistake when it comes to him, he needs me, and I'm going to be there for him." Nick nodded with a smile as he started to drive again before she asked after she clearing her throat. "How is he?"

Nick cleared his throat before answering. "They didn't tell me much on that regard, but they did say he was alive when they got him on the helicopter."

"But since they are taking him to the hospital it has to be bad, right?"

Nick moves his hand from the steering while and placed it on top of hers before continuing. "Listen, let's find out more before your thoughts turn to that direction, the important thing is that he's alive, and you better believe he's fighting tooth and nail to stay that way, especially for you."

Sara smiled again with a nod. "I like to believe that too."

"Good, because he needs all the good vibes he can get."

Sara nodded one more time as they fell silent, both hoping that Nick was right, that Grissom will come through this ordeal relatively unscathed.

* * *

AN: Another turn coming up. Find out what happens next. Please Review.


	13. Waking up to something different

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, and a twist.

* * *

Chapter 13: Waking up to something a little different

Hours later

When Nick made it to the hospital's parking lot, he dropped Sara off at the entrance before he went in search for a parking spot, and the minute Sara was out of the vehicle, she rushed into the building before making her way as quickly as she could to the receptionist desk, asking in an almost desperate tone when she made it there. "Please tell me how Gilbert Grissom is, he was brought in a few hours ago."

Before the other woman could speak, and more than likely would have told her that she didn't have any news yet, or that she had to wait to talk to a doctor, Brad, who was starting to walk by the receptionist desk, asked in a concerned/shocked tone when he saw her standing there. "Sara, what are you doing here? Are you ok?"

She wiped a stray tear off her cheek and turned to the left before asking, almost pleading to him. "I need information on Gilbert Grissom, he was brought in a few hours ago. Please, you got help me."

Seeing the state she was in, he nodded as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

After one more nod, he removed his hand, walked to the other side of the receptionist desk and stopped in front of the computer, then after typing a few things, he looked up at Sara and said. "We don't know anything yet." Before Sara could open her mouth, he continued. "They just hadn't gotten around updating the computer. I see my mom is his doctor, I'll go find her and see what's going on." She said thank you again before he gave her a nod and walked away so he could find his mom.

Sara was only seated a couple of minutes when Nick had walked in and saw her. "What's the news?"

Sara shook her head as she looked up at him. "I don't knew yet. Brad said he'll let me know when he finds out."

Nick wasn't surprised to hear that Brad was here since he had been spending more time in Los Angeles lately.

Nick nodded before holding out his hand to her. "How about we go to the cafeteria, I could use something to drink." Before Sara could speak, he continued. "He has a phone and knows your number, he'll call when he needs to find you."

Sara gave him a small smile as she placed her hand in his, and after he helped her up, they release hands and headed toward the elevator that will take them down to the cafeteria.

* * *

25 Minutes later

While Nick was in the restroom, Sara was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, and was starting to take one of her last few sips of her coffee, when she saw Brad walk in. She was about to say his name when she noticed a certain exchange of warm looks and smiles between him and one of the female nurses, and she couldn't help but smile softly herself, knowing those kind of looks all to well.

A few seconds later he started walking her way and saw her smile, so he raised an eyebrow as he asked. "What?"

Sara couldn't help but smirk as he sat down across from her. "I see why you've been spending more of your time in Los Angeles lately."

He waved it off at first. "Oh that, it's noth..." He stopped when she gave him that 'I don't believe you' look before he cleared his throat and spoke shyly. "Ok, it is something. We're not sure what it is yet, but we are working on it."

Sara smiled as she placed her hand on top of his. "Good for you. Just be careful, working with the person you are dating isn't always easy. Believe me, I know."

No it was never easy with her and Grissom in the work place, but it was worth it, and she would never want to take it back for anything.

Brad nodded in agreement, then while Sara removed her hand from his, he spoke again. "Gilbert Grissom is a lucky man, and I mean that more than one way." Sara smiled shyly as he continued. "He's lucky to be alive."

Sara sighed in relief before asking. "For real?"

"Yes, he must have hit his head sometime during the storm because he had a small cut, which we bandaged up, he had a very high fever and he lost consciousness by the time they got him on the helicopter, but right now he's resting peacefully, we are just waiting for him to wake up to know more."

Sara sniffled as she wiped a tear off her cheek before asking softly, almost not believing what he was saying. "How did he survive?"

"I think this helped him a lot, he knew what he was fighting for, he knew who he was coming home to." Sara looked at Brad with confusion until he pulled a small baggie out of his white doctor's coat pocket and held it up so she could see it.

Sara gasped as she placed a hand up to her mouth, because in the baggie was Grissom's wedding ring they had exchanged on their wedding day six years ago.

A few more tears started to come into her eyes as she reached for the baggie, and he spoke again as she took it from him. "I'm sorry, it was the only thing he had on him."

Sara cleared her throat before replying, firmly believing it. "It was the only thing that mattered the most to him."

"I'm glad you two are getting another shot, like I said, a lucky man."

As Sara nodded they heard Nick's voice. "Hey Brad, any news?"

The younger man was about to speak, but his pager goes off, so after checking it, he stands up and says. "I have to go, but I'll come find you and escort you to Grissom's room soon."

Sara nodded again. "Ok."

Brad looked at Nick and held out his hand with a smile. "Say Hi to Whitney for me."

Nick nodded with a smile. "Of course." Then after he shook his hand, Brad walked away.

When Brad was gone, Nick sat in the seat that was just occupied by the younger man, which had been his before he went to the restroom, and asked. "Good news?"

"Yes, as good as could be expected after what he went through."

Nick sighed in relief before finally seeing what Sara was holding, and he asked in a shocked tone. "Is that..."

He trailed off as Sara finished. "Yes, Brad said it was the only thing he had on him. I honestly thought I would never see it again."

Nick then smiled. "And soon it will be back in its rightful place."

Sara started to smile too as her phone buzzed, indicating she had gotten a text message, so after checking it, seeing it was from Stephanie, she looked at Nick. "Stephanie's here, we should meet them in the lobby."

Nick nodded as they got up from their seats, then after tossing their empty coffee cups away, they got the elevator before heading back up to the lobby, both in very good spirits, or at lest better spirits than they were when they arrived here.

* * *

3 Hours later

 _Flashback/Dream_

 _17 years ago_

 _CSI level 3 Gilbert Grissom was sitting in his office, finishing up his part of the case file since the team had completed a three day case together, when there was a knock on the door._

 _He told the person to come in without looking up, then he heard his female colleague's voice a second later. "The guys and I are going out for some breakfast, you in?"_

 _Grissom sighed as he shook his head. "Not today Catherine, maybe some other time."_

 _Catherine really wasn't that surprised since that was his response about 95% of the time, but being his friend and really caring about his well-being, she would never stop asking._

 _There was silence for a few seconds, and Grissom, who still hadn't looked up from the file, thought that Catherine had left, but just as those thoughts came to his mind, he heard her voice again, this time closer to him. "When was the last time you had a break, and when I say break, I mean a real vacation, and taking a day off for your mom's birthday doesn't count."_

 _Grissom smirked as he finished up his notes. "What year is it?"_

 _Catherine chuckled a little as she shook her head. "I'm being serious."_

 _Grissom nodded as he closed the file up, then after moving it to the side, he looked down at his desk calendar for a few seconds before looking into the blue eyes of his colleague/friend. "I know, and to answer your question honestly, I'm not really sure." Catherine was about to speak, but Grissom continued with a smile before she could. "But I'll have you know I'm going to San Francisco next week. I got called to do a seminar for a week, and Brass approved it. I mean technically it's still work related, but..."_

 _Catherine cuts him off with a smile. "It will get you out of the office and Vegas for a bit, I approve."_

 _Grissom chuckled before replying in a sarcastic tone . "Aww, thanks mom."_

 _Catherine chuckled back for a few seconds, then when she calmed down, she gave him a serious/concerned look. "I just worry about you sometimes, deep down I know, no matter how much you hide it, these cases do affect you, and to work on them one after the other with no real break will burn you out, and I don't want to see that."_

 _"I agree, and I promise you I'm ok, I have my distractions," He then gave her pointed look as he finished. "Just like I told you guys to have."_

 _"Which we do, you know that." Grissom nodded, then as he was reaching for an older case file, Catherine spoke with a smile. "And I just thought of another distraction for you, when was the last time you went on a date?"_

 _Grissom stopped his writing before looking at Catherine with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you have to meet the guys?"_

 _She held up her hands with a smile as she stood up from the seat she had been sitting in, knowing that if she ever wanted an answer to that question she might as well wait for a snow storm in Vegas, because she'll probably see that before she hears Grissom talk about his personal life. When it comes to facts or work questions, you sometimes can't shut the man up, but when it comes to his personal life, anybody is lucky to get a word out of him._

 _They share one more nod before he went back to his work while Catherine turned and walked toward the door to his office, but before she walked out, she turned to look at him again. "There is someone out there who will change your world, I really believe that. I just hope when it comes, you don't let it pass you by. Goodnight, I'll see you next shift."_

 _"You too." Catherine grabs the door handle before Grissom continued. "And Catherine, thank you." She gave him one more smile before she walked out of his office, shutting the door behind her._

 _When the door clicked shut, Grissom stopped his writing and places his pen down on the file before taking his glasses off and sighing while running his hand down his face. A small part of him wants to believe Catherine, but after 42 years without a significant relationship, he was beginning to feel that ship has sailed._

 _He shook his head before his thoughts took a more darker place, then went back to his work. He may not able to work on his personal life at the moment, but he had plenty of professional work to do, and he wanted to do as much as he could before his trip to San Francisco._

 _End of Flashback/Dream_

Grissom's dream about the past was fading, and as he was becoming conscious, something felt off, he just wasn't exactly sure what that was at the moment. And as he started opening his eyes and became more aware of his surroundings, he noticed one, the beeping, so he knew he wasn't at home in his bed, and two, he kept hearing a woman's voice next to him as he felt her hand in his, so he turned his head to the side.

Sara smiled brightly when she saw blue eyes looking at her. "Hi Grissom. Welcome back." After a few seconds of just looking at her, Sara's smile started to die down a little as she asked. "Hey, what's wrong, are you in any pain?"

Grissom then shook his head. "No, not in any pain. I'm just confused on a few things."

"Like what?"

"One, how did I get into the hospital? And two, who are you?"

* * *

AN: Uh-oh, find out what happens next, and yes there is a reason for the flashback(s). Please Review.


	14. What's going on?

AN: Thanks to those sticking with me, I really appreciate the support. Here is the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 14: What's going on?

At first Sara thought he was joking, so she gave him a slight smile while shaking her head. "If you're trying to be funny, it's not."

Grissom shook his head in return. "I'm not trying to be funny, I really don't know. Who are you?"

Although his mind was blank on who this beautiful woman was, his heart seemed to know exactly who it was, and it was beating a few extra beats with her hand in his, then it felt lost when she slipped her hand out.

Before she could speak again, the door opened before Brad and Nick walked in, making Grissom and Sara's heads turn to them, then Nick smiled as he walked up to the other side of the hospital bed. "Welcome back, man. It's good to see you're awake."

Grissom was going to speak, but Sara did it first. "Uh Nick..."

But she was cut off a second later when Grissom smiled and held out his hand to the younger man, although he has to admit he was confused because he looked a little older than the last time he remembered, but was happy to see a familiar face nonetheless. "Thanks Nicky, what happened?"

As the guys released hands, Nick was about to speak, but Sara spoke first, almost in a shocked tone. "Wait, you remember him?"

Grissom nodded as if it wasn't a big deal. "Of course."

He was going to continue before Brad asked in confusion, which Nick was also giving her a confused look. "Why would you think he wouldn't?"

"Because he doesn't remember who I am."

Nick stepped to the side a little shocked, so Brad could get closer to Grissom to check him over, and once everything seemed to be normal, he asked. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, Mr. Grissom, ok?" Grissom nodded before Brad continued. "We'll start easy, state your full name, when you were your born, and your parents names."

"Gilbert Arthur Grissom, born August 17, 1956, to Betty and George Grissom."

"Ok thank you, how about a few things from your childhood, your education."

He frowned at the first part to his answer, because it was a sad memory. "My father died when I was nine. I know sign language because my mother has Otosclerosis. I graduated High school with top honors, got a Bachelors from UCLA before earning my PhD at Chicago."

Brad looked towards Nick, and he nodded, telling him that was true, then Brad asked after clearing his throat. "Can you tell me who this is?"

He points to Nick, and Grissom answered without hesitation, but was slightly frustrated with all the questions. "I already said I can, that's Nick Stokes, I work with him, what's going on?"

Then Brad points toward Sara. "But you don't remember who this is?"

Blue eyes met brown ones, and it was like his mind was locked down. He could tell she was begging with her eyes that he remember, but he just couldn't, so he sighed and shook his head before looking at the doctor again. "I'm sorry, I don't."

After making a few notes, Brad asked again. "Going back to you knowing Nick, you said you work him?"

Getting a little more frustrated, Grissom nodded. "Yes."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Grissom licked his lips and thought for a second before speaking. "My thoughts are all jumbled right now, but before I woke up, I thought of a moment in time, and I remember it happening."

"Ok, do you remember the year?"

It was clear to him now his question wasn't going to be answered at the moment, so he just sighed and closed his eyes for a second, remembering he had looked down at his calendar that was on his desk and seeing the year, then he opened his eyes and said with confidence. "October 1998." As Brad made a few more notes, Nick and Sara both silently gasped, knowing what that meant, then Grissom spoke after a seconds pause. "Now can someone please tell me what's going on? I've answered your questions."

Brad looked at the older man and said. "Give me a moment please, Dr. Grissom." Then he looked at the other two in the room. "Nick, Sara, can I speak to you two out in the hall?"

They both agreed as they followed him out of the room, then after the door clicked shut, they took a few steps away from it, and Sara said in a shaky voice. "He doesn't remember anything about our life together, he doesn't even remember meeting me."

Nick placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as Brad continued. "This could be temporary, he could regain his full memory in time."

"And what do we do until then?"

"Tell him a few things, like an event that happened or stories, or even show him pictures, something could trigger his memory in time, but I would advise not giving him a lot of heavy news at once, it could be pretty overwhelming and we want him to get better not worse."

They nodded in agreement before Sara asked the question Nick was thinking. "And if he doesn't ever remember?"

Brad gave her a small smile as he continued. "Continue to be supportive and loving, just let him know you're there for him." After Sara nodded, Brad continued. "Other than his memory he seems to be in really good shape, which I'm very surprised about that, but I do want to keep him here a bit longer for observations and for him to regain his strength. Ok?"

They nodded before Brad turned and walked back toward the door so he could back walk in the room. Nick started to walk there to, but stopped when he noticed Sara wasn't following, so he turned and saw her back toward him with her head down.

She spoke softly after a second. "17 years." She turned to him with tears in her eyes as she continued. "He lost 17 years of his life. And I'm not just talking about him and me, it's everything. So much has happened to him in that time, he hasn't worked as a CSI in years, he lost his mom, and oh god..." She trails off and closes her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "Warrick. How can I watch the pain in his eyes after telling him, he lost two of the most important people in his life, this will completely devastate him."

Nick sighed sadly as he walked back toward her and wrapped his arms around her for a hug.  
"If you want me to, I'll help you, I'm sure if you call Greg and Catherine, they'll help too. You are not alone in this, I promise."

"Thank you, Nicky."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

They pull back before they walked back into the hospital room so they could break the news to Grissom about what is going on.

* * *

After telling Grissom what year he was actually in and what had happened at the time of the accident, he was understandably shaken about the whole thing and asked for some time alone. Then when Brad and Sara walked back into the room hours later, Brad sees the almost full plate of food sitting at the side of his bed, so he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I see you're not hungry."

Grissom spoke sarcastically with no humor in his tone whatsoever. "You tell me how your appetite is after finding out your missing 17 years of your life."

Even though they understood his tone, they couldn't help but cringe a little before Brad continued, speaking with an authority Sara had never heard from him before, but understood where he was coming from too. "I understand Dr. Grissom, but you still need to eat to regain your strength, you went through a major ordeal, and I'm not just talking about your memory loss. So, I don't want to, but I will put you on a feeding tube if it comes down to that. Your choice."

Knowing he was beat, and didn't want to spend anymore time in a hospital then he already had to, he nodded with a sigh. "Fine." Then he asked with a little edge off his tone. "But is it possible I can have some vegetable soup instead?"

If it got him eating, Brad was willing to do anything that he could, he'll even cook it himself if he had to, so he nodded with a smile as he walked over to the tray of food and picked it up. "Milk, Juice, or water?"

"Water please."

"Alright, and Jell-O or pudding?"

"Jell-O."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

After Grissom nodded, Brad walked toward the door, but before he walked out of the room, Sara spoke without even thinking. "Red if you can, it's his favorite." Brad smiled with nod before finally leaving the room.

As the door clicked shut, Sara turned around and saw Grissom with his eyebrow raised, making Sara smile shyly. "Sorry."

Grissom waved it off. "It's ok. According to you, you know me. I guess you know me pretty well, then."

Sara walks to the chair and sits down while answering him. "Yeah, I do, or at least I like to think I do." Then she couldn't help but smirk. "Sometimes it could be tough figuring you out."

Grissom couldn't help but chuckle a little, and it was the first time since he woke up that he did that, but she can understand that, he didn't really have much to be laughing about at the moment.

When he calmed down, he asked as he looked down at his hands, which also looked a little older than he remembered, making him sigh a little as he asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

Their eyes met again a second later as she replied while nodding her head. "Of course."

"What are we to each other?"

Sara's heart started to speed up a little as she asked. "What do you think we are?"

He licked his lips, then after a short pause, he continued. "I want to say friend, but I feel it's something more. Then when I look at you, and see how young and beautiful you are, I think how can we be mo..."

Sara cuts him off before he finishes a sentence she's heard too much from him in the past.  
"While we are friends, it's also something more, a lot more." She paused for a second as he started to smile, even though he couldn't remember her, he really liked learning that he was involved with her, then she continued with a smile of her own. "I'm not going to lie and say it's been all easy, but we're working on it."

She knew there was so much more she needed to tell him about them, but like what Brad said, she didn't want to overwhelm him more than he already felt. Plus, she felt that there was at least one discussion she needed to have with him before all of that was revealed to him anyways.

Grissom accepted that answer for now before he asked the question Sara knew was coming sooner or later. "Where's my mom? She was informed I was here, right?"

Sara cleared her throat before asking. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

Grissom's heart started to speed up a little, making the heart machine go up a little as he spoke softly. "Have you ever had that feeling that even though you're around someone you don't know, you still feel safe and comfortable?"

Sara nodded with a slight smile. "Yes, I had that feeling with you the first time we met."

He shyly smiled before he continued in a more serious tone. "Well, I feel that with you, so please just tell me, I have to know."

Sara nodded before she started to speak in a comforting tone. "I'm sorry, but she died a year ago."

Feeling the pain in his heart at the loss of his mother, Grissom closed his eyes as the machines started spiking even more, and just as the nurses came rushing in the room to cheek on him, Sara stood up, walked to the bed and cupped his cheek with her hand as she spoke softly to calm him down, and after she did that for a few minutes while her thumb was moving up and down his cheek, their eyes met again before she turned her head toward the nurses, who had been in awe by the interaction of the two, and said. "He's ok now."

The nurses nodded before they turned and walked out of the room, then as Sara went to sit back down in the chair, the door opened again, this time it was Brad with Grissom's meal, and if Grissom's appetite was down before, it was worse now, knowing he didn't have his mother around anymore. But he knew he had to eat, so after taking the first bite, which he actually didn't think it was half-bad, he ate until he couldn't anymore with Sara right by his side the whole time.

* * *

When it was time for him to get some rest, and as he was laying down, he asked softly. "Are you leaving now?"

Sara smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder before whispering. "No, not if you don't want me to."

Even though she said it like she was giving him a choice, she wasn't going to leave no matter what his response was, she'll just have to be a little more sneaky about it if he declined her offer of staying.

Feeling lost, alone, and completely vulnerable, he nodded before speaking softly again. "Stay please, at least until I fall asleep."

She slowly smiled again as his eyes were closing. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He mumbled 'thanks', and after a few minutes, exhausted from the whole ordeal, it didn't take him very long to crash.

While watching him sleep, she text both Stephanie, who was at home with her husband and kids after only staying for a few hours, so she hasn't even seen him up yet, and Nick, who was with Whitney at her parents' place, to inform them on how Grissom was doing.

About 25 minutes later the door opened to Grissom's room, and Sara saw it was Brad, then after he checked him over, he looked at Sara and moved his head to the side, indicating he wanted to talk to her out in the hall.

She nodded as she got up from the chair before following him out, and once they were, Brad started to speak. "I'm going to call it a night. But don't worry, the best nurses will be here watching over him through the night."

Sara couldn't help but smirk, seeing the glow in his eyes. "I'm guessing a specific nurse will be here?"

He shyly smiled as he replied. "Maybe." Then he cleared his throat and pulled a key out of his doctor's coat pocket and handed it to her. "You can use the couch in my office if you need to sleep a little more comfortably."

Sara looked at it with a little shock and shook her head. "That's a nice gesture, but I ca..."

He took her hand and placed the key in the palm of it. "Listen, I know I can't make you leave this hospital, you wouldn't anyways. But sleeping in a chair can get uncomfortable pretty fast, so please use the couch. I made sure you'll get updated on any significant change when you're not in his room."

Appreciation filled her heart as she looked in to his eyes, then she nodded with a smile. "Ok, you win."

He nodded with a smile. "That's what I like to hear."

Sara lightly hit his shoulder before she brought him in a hug. "Thank you, and not just for your couch."

Brad wrapped his arms around her and whispered. "You're welcome."

After they pull back a few seconds later, she cups his scruffy cheek as she replied. "She's a lucky woman."

"And he's a lucky man."

They smiled at one another, then after she removed her hand, he spoke again after clearing his throat. "I'm serious though, do try and get some rest."

"I will."

"Alright, I'll be here in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sara."

After one more smile at one another, he started walking down the hall while she walked back into Grissom's hospital room, wanting to be with him for a few more hours before she tried to get some rest herself.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please Review.

*As far as I know Grissom's father's name was never mentioned, so I just used the name I had used for another story that I had written.


	15. Making a Decision

AN:Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Making a Decision

Next Morning

As Sara and Grissom were eating breakfast together, he asked. "What's your plans for the day? I'm sure you have something better to do than sit around here with me all day."

Sara took a drink of her juice, and after she swallowed, she answered with her eyes glowing a little. "For the record, being around you all day is never a bad thing in my book." Grissom couldn't help but shyly smile, making Sara smile back, then she continued after clearing her throat. "That being said, I do have to go down to San Diego to get my car, and to take care of a few things, but I will be back later."

A part of Grissom felt happy that she would be back, but another part of him felt unsure, so he asked softly as he looked down at his half-eaten food. "You sure? I don't want you to feel you have to, I don't want to be a burden."

Sara moved forward and placed her hand on his arm. "Grissom, look at me." When he did, she continued with a smile. "You're not, I promise. I know you are confused, you feel lost and in pain, but know that you can trust me when I say I want to be there for you, I want to help you through this."

Seeing the truth in her eyes, and feeling he could trust her a little more, he nodded with a small smile. "Ok."

Sara nodded with a smile back as she removed her hand. "Ok."

They keep their eyes connected for a few more seconds before they go back to eating their food, enjoying the quietness and company.

* * *

Not long after they had finished their meal, which Grissom didn't finish it all, but it was enough to make Sara, Brad and the nurses happy, there was a knock on the door, so Grissom said. "Come in."

The door opened, and Nick walked in with a slight smile. "Hi man, how are you feeling?"

Grissom sighed before he spoke. "It could be better, but considering things could be a lot worse, I guess I'm ok."

Nick nodded in understanding before looking at Sara. "You uh, you ready?"

Even though she knew she had to go back to San Diego, she was torn on leaving him, but she did feel a little better about it when he gave her a reassuring smile. "Go do what you have to do, I'll be ok."

She nodded with a smile as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. "Alright, I'll be back later."

Grissom nodded as Nick spoke toward him. "I uh, I hope to see you again soon."

Grissom smiled. "Me too, Nicky. Drive safely."

"You got it."

When Sara reached the door, which Nick had it opened for her, but before she walked out in the hall, she spoke with another smile. "Oh, and make sure you pick up the phone when it rings, I think you'll like who is calling."

He looked confused as Nick and Sara walked out of the room, and only a few seconds after the door clicked shut, the phone started to ring, so he turned his attention to it and picked it up before answering. "Hello."

"I heard you needed to hear a familiar voice."

Grissom smiled on his end. "Hi Catherine, it feels like it's been awhile."

She chuckled before replying in a more serious tone. "Believe me, longer than you think it has."

* * *

A few hours later

After Nick and Sara made it back to San Diego, he drove them toward their apartment complex, then when they made it to the elevator and it stopped at Nick's floor a moment later, Sara spoke as he was heading toward the opened door. "I'll see you at the lab." He nodded before walking out.

When the doors clicked shut, Sara sighed as she hit the button that will take her up to her floor, so she could take a shower, change clothes and pack a bag for the unexpected trip she'll be on.

Once she was done with all of that, she headed for the lab, and when she made it there, she went to her office to fill out a few forms.

She was just finishing signing on the dotted line on the last form she was filling out, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Kevin spoke as he saw Sara stand up from her seat. "You wanted to see me?"

Sara nodded, then she cleared her throat as she tossed him the keys to the office. "Welcome to your new office."

Kevin looked at the keys in his hand before looking at his boss with shock in his eyes. "Boss?"

Grabbing the form from the desk, she walked over to him. "The team deserves a boss who is here 100% without distractions, and there is something I need to have my full attention on right now." She then placed her hand on his shoulder as she continued in a reassuring tone. "Continue being the boss I know you can be."

He cleared his throat before he asked. "You will be back, right, this isn't forever?"

"It's not, at least that's the plan, I'll let you know." Then she smirks. "And who knows, they might want to keep you as boss even when I come back."

"No, they already have a great boss in you, believe me, they'll want you back."

"That's nice of you to say, thank you."

He nodded with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Good luck with whatever you have to do."

"And you be safe out there."

They pull back, and he nodded with the smile still on his face. "I will."

Sara sighed as she turned and grabbed the small box she had packed, then looked at Kevin again. "I wish I can stay longer and give my goodbyes to everybody else, but there is somewhere I need to be."

Since she was here when the team was on their cases, they weren't in the lab at the moment. She just got lucky she didn't have to wait for Kevin.

"I'll let them know you'll be back soon."

Sara nodded with a smile, then after one more look around, she walked out of the office with a heavy heart. She just knew choosing Grissom this time over her job was the right choice, and like she told Kevin, this separation from work wasn't going to be forever.

When she made it to Nick's office, she knocked on the door frame, and while Nick was on the phone, he waved her in with a smile, then as she was sitting down in a chair that was across from his desk, he said 'bye', then looked at her, but before he could speak, she handed him her leave of absence form.

Nick took it with a heavy heart, then after looking over it, he asked. "You have your leave down for 2 weeks, what happens after that, just in case that you decide you don't want to come back?"

"Then I strongly recommend Kevin Woods to be the day shift supervisor. You and I both know that this job requires as much stability as it can get. They, and Kevin can't be in limbo forever on who their boss is. I let this job take over my life before, resulting in me losing the only man I ever truly loved. But not this time, he needs me, more than ever before."

Nick nodded in understanding before speaking after sighing a little. "I understand why you have to do this, but is it alright to say we'll miss you around here?"

Sara smiled shyly as she replied with a heavy heart. "It is very much alright, and I'll miss being here, but..."

Nick nodded as he stood up from his seat. "You have to do what's in your heart."

Sara stood up from her seat before they shared a hug, and once they pulled back, they shared a smile before she started to head for the door, the once she got there, he spoke. "When you make it back into town, we all should have dinner."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll keep you informed."

"Thank you, good luck with him."

"Thank you."

After saying goodbye, Sara walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her, ready to help the man that she loved anyway that she could.

* * *

Not long after lunch time

After Grissom was done with his lunch, he turned on the TV to find something to watch, and he was pleasantly surprised to find out that the Chicago Cubs was going to the NLCS this year, which was one series, or in other words, 4 wins away, from being in the world series, something he hadn't witnessed before in all the years he's been a fan of them, so he was enjoying some of the highlights of the team's season when there was a knock on the door.

He pressed the mute button before speaking while looking towards it. "Come in."

The door opened a second later, and a woman about Sara's age with shoulder length light brown hair, smiled at him. "Hi, I don't know how well you remem..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile of his own. "Like I could ever forget you, Stephanie."

Stephanie smiled a little wider as she stepped into the room, making the door close behind her, then she walked over to her cousin and they shared a warm hug.

When they pulled back, Grissom continued with a sigh. "Although, the last thing I remember about you, was that you were dating this drummer guy who was in a garage band."

Stephanie chuckled before groaning while shaking her head. "Ugh, don't remind me."

Grissom chuckled a little before replying. "I take it you got over that phase?"

She smiled with a nod. "Very much so. I met and fell in love with a man who works as a consoler at the local boys and girls club, he has a strong presence in the deaf community, and he also participates in as much charities as he can."

Grissom smiled softly at her. "Sounds like a wonderful man."

Her eyes started sparkling as she continued. "Yes he is." She stopped for a second before pulling out a picture from her purse and handing it to him. "And we have two sons, DJ and Steven, plus..." She finishes as she hands him the ultrasound of her unborn child. "A new little one on the way."

As Grissom was looking at the pictures, he knew he should already know these details, but like with the memories of Sara and the past 17 years, it was locked tight, so he sighed again as he looked at her with sadness, and slightly frustration. "I'm sorry Stephanie, I don't remember."

Stephanie placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke with a reassuring smile. "It's ok, the important thing is that you're alive, the rest of it will come together soon."

Grissom sighed again as he handed her the pictures back. "You don't know that."

Stephanie nodded as she took the pictures from him. "Ok, no I can't say with 100% certainty that you will get your memory back, but I do know 2 things that I can guarantee without a single doubt." Grissom looked at his cousin with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, and she did a second later. "One, you have a woman out there who loves you, whether she has told you that yet or not, and won't let you go through this alone."

Grissom smiled shyly as he replied softly. "I think I already know that."

Stephanie smirked with another nod. "Good, then all you have to do is keep remembering that before you start pushing her away when things get rough."

Grissom looked down at his hands after her comment, knowing she was right. He could see himself doing that, but will try everything that he can to not let his frustrations become too out of hand, so he won't lose the beautiful woman that was somehow in his life.

He mentally shakes off those thoughts before looking at his cousin again. "And the second thing?"

Stephanie's eyes get another little sparkle in them as she finished. "And if you think I'm also going to let my favorite cousin go through this alone, then you really don't remember how stubborn I can be."

Grissom chuckled while shaking his head. "I remember exactly how stubborn you can be."

"Alright, now that we got that covered, you can ask me anything, and if I can I'll answer it, so go ahead."

Grissom nodded then he asked after clearing his throat. "Actually I do have a question about what you said, I'm your favorite cousin?" He had no idea that she felt that way.

Stephanie chuckled as she grabbed the arm of the chair and dragged it closer to the bed before sitting down. "Of course, who taught me everything I needed to know about entomology before I knew what that word even meant? Who helped me with my homework over the phone, particularly the science and history questions, no matter the time of night or how tired you were after a long day at work. Who actually let me help with some of your experiments, even though mom wasn't too thrilled that I was helping on some of them."

Grissom chuckled at those memories, then he asked without even thinking. "How is your mom?" Stephanie lost the sparkle and smile, and he instantly knew that wasn't the right question, and something else he should have already known. "Stephanie, I'm..."

But she cuts him off. "It's ok, I know some of these questions won't be easy, but you just want answers to your life, and like I said I'll answer as many as I can to help you." She cleared her throat before replying. "She died four years ago. But as sad as that was, she had been sick for awhile, so Michelle and I are glad she's finally at peace."

Grissom was saddened by the news, and gave a short nod of understanding before asking. "How is Michelle doing?"

Her sister and her agreed that her and here family will visit once he's discharged from the hospital.

Stephanie smiled again, removing another picture, this one of her sister and her family, from her purse, and handed it to him. "As you can tell from this picture, really well."

Grissom smiled as he looked at the young family. "Four kids, a nice looking family." He handed the picture back to her. "Both of you guys, congratulations."

With the smile still on her face, Stephanie nodded. "Thank you, believe me, we both feel pretty lucky."

"I'm glad."

After a moment's pause, Stephanie spoke again. "Ok, any more questions?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "So many." She chuckled slightly before he continued after a small sigh. "Just tell me about your boys, we'll hold off on the questioning some other time."

"You got it, but I'll warn you, I can talk about them all day."

Grissom chuckled this time. "Go for it, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Stephanie wasted no more time telling him about her wonderful kids, and even though nothing triggered his memory, he enjoyed hearing about them. They even got to reminisce about the past he did remember, so overall it was a pretty good visit between cousins.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please Review.

*Also, I don't want to give anything away, but Sara's leave from work is temporary. Just thought I should let you know.*


	16. Leaving the Hospital

AN: Thank you to those who are still supporting this story, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Leaving the Hospital

1 week & 1 day later

A blood pressure rise and a slight fever delayed Grissom's discharge from the hospital, but once they were lowered and he had a clean bill of health, outside of his memory of course, he was free to go, so when the bearded man was dressed in new clothes, there was a knock on the door to the hospital room he was in.

"Come in."

When the door opened, Brad walked in with a wheelchair while Sara walked in right after, and the minute Grissom saw the wheelchair, he was about to speak, but Brad spoke with a smile, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Before you say you don't need this, it's protocol, so it's either stay with us or get in this wheelchair, your choice."

Grissom sighed before getting up from the bed, then he walked to the wheelchair and sat down. "Happy now?"

Brad chuckled as he turned the wheelchair around. "I guess that means you're ready to leave this place."

"More than ever."

As Brad was pushing the wheelchair through the hall, the nurses and few of the other doctors who looked over him when Brad wasn't in or with another patient, all said bye and wished him luck, then after taking the elevator down to the lobby, he was pushed all the way to the exit of the building before Brad stopped the chair when they reached the passenger door to Sara's vehicle.

After getting Grissom in the vehicle, but before closing the door, Grissom held his hand out to Brad. "Thank you for saving my life."

Brad smiled as he shook the older man's hand. "You actually did most of the work yourself, but you're welcome, and I'll let my mom know you thanked her too."

They release hands while Grissom nodded, then once the passenger door was closed, Sara and Brad took a few steps away from the vehicle before he said with a smirk. "I guess this is where I say you could have your hands full with him."

Sara chuckled while nodding her head. "Believe me, I know that more than anybody." Then she said more seriously. "But I can handle it."

Brad nodded with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "I don't doubt that." Then he sighed. "Despite the situation, it was nice seeing you."

"Yes, it was nice seeing you too."

As they were pulling back, he smiled . "Good luck in the future."

"Thank you."

After a moment's pause, he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Alright, I guess this is goodbye."

Sara shook her head with a smile. "Not goodbye, just until next time. After all, your sister is still dating one of my best friends. Just don't be a stranger like before."

"I'll try, but work as you know can get hectic." Sara nodded in understanding as he finished. "Bye Sara."

"Bye, Brad."

After one more hug and smile between them, Sara turned to head to the driver's side of the vehicle while Brad pushed the empty wheelchair toward the hospital.

When she got in the vehicle, Grissom, who had watched the interaction with a keen eye, asked after he cleared his throat. "How long have you known Dr. Jones?"

He had gotten a sense that Sara knew his doctor longer than his stay here, and the interaction he saw between them just confirmed that, or at least in his mind he thought it did.

Sara couldn't help but sense a little jealousy in his tone, and even though in the past she thought his jealousy side could get frustrating at times, she couldn't help but smile a little now, because despite the limbo they are in concerns of becoming an official couple again, with his memory the way it was, it showed her that he had to have some type of feelings for her, so that made her a little happy.

She then cleared her throat before replying while looking at him. "About five months. On top of being a really good friend, his twin sister is dating Nick."

Grissom nodded before looking to the side so he could look out his window with a slow smile on his face, seeing the truth in her eyes about the doctor just being a friend, making her smile slightly again as she started driving.

It was silent for a few seconds before she asked. "Where do you want to go, the store to get some more clothes and other items you might need, or do you want to head straight to Stephanie's and go shopping tomorrow?"

While he recuperated a little more, Stephanie offered them to stay with her and her family for a few days, and they accepted it.

"The Store."

"Alright, you got it."

"But first." He looked over at her and asked softly. "Can you take me to the cemetery?"

She looked over at him as she stopped at a stop sign, knowing why he wanted to go there. "You sure you want to do this today?"

He nodded while clearing his throat before speaking softly again. "Yes."

"Ok."

He nodded again before turning his head to look out the window again, feeling his heart already getting heavy.

* * *

After an emotional time at the cemetery, where Sara saw Grissom break down, they headed toward the store so Grissom could get some clothes and other items, which he told Sara he would pay her back soon, but she told him not to worry about it. Then she drove them to Stephanie's place, where they were greeted by Stephanie, the boys and Jacob, and after the greeting, Stephanie lead Grissom to one of the bedrooms before speaking with a smile, proud of her son for helping out his cousin. "DJ has offered you his room."

The theme in DJ's room was batman, making Grissom smile as he looked at Stephanie's oldest and signed. 'Nice room, thank you.'

DJ smiled with a nod, happy to help his cousin out, as he signed back. 'You're welcome.'

After informing him on where the extra sheets and blankets were, where he could store his clothes, and that the bathroom was across the hall, her, the boys and Sara left the room so he could be accustomed to his sleeping space for the few days he would be here.

* * *

When it was later in the evening, but before dinner, Grissom walked into the bathroom with his shaving items, and after closing the door, he walked to the bathroom sink, sets his saving cream down on the counter, along with his new straight razor and towel, but before he puts the cream on his face, he took a deep breath before looking at himself in the mirror, seeing how much he aged in the last 17 years, that's why he didn't look at himself in the mirror at the hospital, which was why he didn't shave.

And despite maybe looking a little sadder because of the state of the lack of memory, he didn't feel he looked too bad. He ran his hand down his face for a second before getting down to business to shaving it.

He had just finished up when Stephanie's voice came down the hall. "Dinner's ready!"

"OK, I'll be out in a minute."

After leaving the bathroom, he puts his shaving items back in his bag that was in the bedroom before walking down the hall, and towards the kitchen, then when he stepped in the room,  
Sara immediately stopped walking towards the table, seeing his face, which was making her heart pitter patter in the process, not that his bearded face didn't do that to her, but she was just a little more partial to his clean-shaven look since that's how she saw him for the first time, and even after 17 years, his beautiful face still gives her the same reaction to her heart.

Before her thoughts could continue, Grissom asked with a smile as he ran his hand down his clean-shaven cheek. "What? Did I miss a spot?"

Stephanie spoke with a smirk before Sara could open her mouth. "I just think she sees something she likes."

Sara pursed her lips at Stephanie, who was still smirking/smiling at her, before looking at Grissom again with a smile. "You uh, you look nice."

Happy for her approval, he nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

Their moment was interrupted when Jacob came in the room, who was still a little upset that his Dodgers weren't going to be in the world series this year, and as he sat down, Grissom spoke with a smile, trying to be positive about his own team missing their shot too, while him and Sara sat down at the table. "There is always next year."

Jacob sighed with a nod as he picked up his fork. "True, but you just never know." Grissom nodded before taking a bite of his food, then Jacob continued after swallowing his food with a little more upbeat tone. "Although, I will say our teams looked really good, they just got on a cold streak at the bad time, so next year will be pretty interesting. Especially for the Cubs, I think they have a winning team."

Grissom smiled before taking anther bite of his food, then after swallowing it, he spoke again. "That's good to hear, I can't wait to find out."

He just really wants to see his team win it all at least once in his lifetime.

* * *

When Jacob was done, he wiped his mouth and asked his wife with a smile. "You done, sweetie?"

She nodded with a smile before he picked up her plate, then after kissing her on the cheek, told her dinner was wonderful and thanked her, he stood up and walked to the kitchen sink to put their dishes in there, then after telling them he'll be in the living room if they need him, he walked out of the room.

A few seconds later, Grissom asked Sara if she was done, and after he picked up their plates and placed them in the sink, he told his cousin thank you before also walking out of the room.

As Sara and Stephanie looked at one another with smiles on their faces at what the men they loved did, Stephen asked. "Mom, can we be excused?"

She looked at boys and smiled. "Sure, we'll have dessert later."

The boys smiled before they got off their chairs and rushed out of the room too, leaving the women alone.

When Stephanie looked at Sara again, she asked. "So, have you gotten a chance to tell him your guy's story, yet?"

Sara shook her head with sigh. "Not really, I don't want to overwhelm him more than he already feels. Plus, I feel there are a few, slightly, more important things I think he should know first."

Stephanie nodded in understanding. "His mom."

"Which is already done, but yeah, for one."

"And two?"

Sara sighed as she stood up, picking up Stephen and D.J.'s plates before carrying them over to the sink. "Warrick Brown."

While Stephanie didn't know the original gang that well, she did know how bad her cousin took Warrick's death, so she cringed a little at hearing the man's name as she got up from her seat, and after picking up the boys' drinking glasses, she walked toward the sink and stopped next to the other woman, asking softly. "How are you going to tell him?"

"I can't do it alone, so when we go to Vegas on Tuesday, Catherine, and I'm sure Greg, will be there to help."

Catherine had invited them to come to Vegas for a few days, and barring any sickness, they both agreed to take her up on that offer. Plus, they thought that Vegas could maybe trigger something in his memory.

Stephanie placed her hand on Sara's shoulder. "I'm glad he'll have the support with him when he finds out."

"Me too, I just wish he didn't have to relive that time of his life, but we can't keep him in the dark, not knowing how long his memory is gone, especially something this big. I don't want him to think I'm lying to him, he needs to know that he can trust me."

Stephanie nodded in agreement before they started to do the dishes together.

* * *

Later that Night

After enjoying the time together with the boys, and once dessert was eaten, it was time for the boys to get ready for bed, then once they were and tucked in, the grown-ups went to the backyard to sit out on the deck, where mostly Grissom heard their backstory, then after an hour and a half, Stephanie and Jacob called it a night and left the two of them together.

As Sara was picking up her wine glass, she said. "It's a nice night."

"It really is."

When she looked over at him, she saw that he was looking at her when he said that, which made him smile shyly as he looked down at the table, she smiled back before looking out in the darken horizon.

A few seconds went by before he spoke again after clearing his throat. "You know, hearing about how Stephanie and Jacob met, it reminded me that I still don't know how we met."

"You've had a lot on your mind."

"I know, but maybe it's time we start figuring this out, because according to how I feel about you when I'm around you, and going by what everybody knows about us, not to mention you're dropping everything in your life to be here for me, I know you have to be an important person in my life, and I don't want you to think I'm not appreciated of it. So, please tell me how we met."

Sara nodded with a smile. "We met in San Francisco during the seminar."

Grissom looked a little shocked that. "Really? So we've known each other literally all the years I'm currently blocked on."

"Yep, sometimes fate has a cruel sense of humor."

"I'd say, so did we..."

He trailed off, and she finished with a chuckle while shaking her head. "Oh no, the only thing that happened between us that week was gaining a friendship. Like I said before, it was never easy between us, it took us a little while to get to that point."

Grissom sighed as he reached for his wine glass. "And I have no doubt it was probably me prolonging it."

Sara had to admit she was a little shocked that he would admit that so easily, but she asked in a casual manner. "What makes you say that?"

He took the last sip of his wine before setting the glass back down on the table before answering. "I may have lost my memory, but I didn't lost my identity, and I know how I can get, especially when it is big enough that I have to choose between my head or my heart." Then he looked over at her, and continued with a sincerity that melted her heart. "And I can only imagine how I was when it came to you, so I don't know if this means anything now, but I apologize for my actions towards you back then."

Sara smiled warmly before replying softly. "Thank you, but believe me that is water under the bridge, you very well had made up for that time."

Grissom started to smile with a nod, happy to hear that, but then as he was going to ask more questions, his body worked against him and he started to yawn.

Sara took the last sip of her wine and said. "You should get some sleep."

Grissom nodded as he stood up from the seat. "Yeah, I'll see you in the morning."

Sara nodded with another smile. "See you in the morning, goodnight Grissom."

"Goodnight, Sara."

After they shared one more smile, Grissom walked into the house, and after Sara picked up the wine bottle, feeling there was a little bit left, she poured it in her glass, so she could enjoy a moment or two to herself. With all of this talking about the past, her thoughts took her to the good times they shared.

Once she was done with the wine, she got up from the chair, took care of the glasses and bottle before making her way to Stephanie and Jacob's office, where a good sized air mattress was calling her name so she could get some sleep.

* * *

AN: Grissom finds something out about his relationship with Sara, find out how he reacts next chapter. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Please Review.


	17. Finding out something unexpectedly

AN: Thanks to the those who are sticking out this little bumpy road with me. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Finding out something unexpectedly

 _Flashback/Dream_

 _17 years ago_

 _1 week later_

 _After arriving at the airport so Grissom could go to San Francisco for his seminar, Catherine asked with a smile. "You want me to stay and keep you company until you get on the plane?"_

 _Grissom smiled as he held up today's crossword puzzle. "No need to, I got all the company I need right now."_

 _Catherine chuckled with a nod. "Oh yeah, for maybe a minute or two." He chuckled back before she smirked. "But maybe you bought a few crossword books to tide you over." Grissom mumbled a shy 'maybe.', making Catherine chuckle again before she brought him in a hug, then whispered. "Have fun out there, and be sure to go out and explore, you never know who could be out there."_

 _After they pull back from the hug, Grissom raised an eyebrow. "Who?"_

 _Catherine smirked with a nod. "Yeah, 'who', you know."_

 _Grissom shook his head as he picked up his bag from the ground. "I'm going there for business, Catherine."_

 _"Yeah, but sometimes a business trip can turn into a pleasure one."_

 _Grissom chuckled again as he turned around so he could head to his gate. "Be safe out there, and I'll see you in a week."_

 _"Alright, and Grissom." When Grissom turned around to look at his longest friend, she continued with a sincere look. "I mean it, make sure you do have a little fun out there, you could use it, heck, you deserve it."_

 _Grissom smiled back. "I'll see what I can do, bye."_

 _"Bye."_

 _After one more nod and sincere look, Grissom turned back around and continued his way to his gate, and despite how much he enjoys his work and doesn't complain how much he does during the week/months, he was actually looking forward to this small break._

 _End of Flashback/Dream_

* * *

As Grissom was waking up from the dream that he had, which was also a memory he remembered, it stuck with him, he also felt it ended too soon because going further in the dream could have maybe gotten him closer to regaining his full memory, so he sighed as he laid in bed for a few minutes.

When he got up, he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom, then once he was done in there, he headed for the kitchen, where Stephanie was at the counter, pouring some juice in a glass.

They smile at one another before she asked him. "Coffee? A new pot has been made."

Grissom nodded as he goes to sit down at the kitchen table. "Yes, please." As she was pouring it for him, he asked. "It seems a little quiet this morning."

Stephanie walked over to the table with a coffee mug and her juice, and replied as she handed him the mug. "Sara volunteered to go to the grocery store, Stephen is spending one-on-one time with his father, and D.J. is over at a friend's house."

Grissom nodded in understanding before he took a sip of his coffee as she asked. "How did you sleep? I hope the bed was comfortable enough for you."

After swallowing he answered. "I slept really well, and the bed is fine, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, and I had a dream last night." When he saw the look she was giving him, an uncomfortable one, he chuckled while shaking his head. "Not that kind of dream." She chuckled before he continued. "It was a dream about the past." When her look changed to hopeful, he finished with a sigh. "Nothing about my life with Sara or anything like that, but it was when I was boarding a plane to go to San Francisco, and I remember it happening."

She smiled warmly. "Then maybe you are getting closer to finding something out."

"Maybe, but you never know when you could get the dream you need/want to have."

This time Stephanie sighed. "Tell me about it."

Grissom gave her a smile. "I take it there is a dream or two out there you wish you could have back, or continue a little more?"

She smiled shyly and whispered. "Maybe." Before taking a sip of her juice, making him chuckle before he took another sip of his coffee.

After Stephanie placed her glass down on the table, she gets up, walks over to the counter and takes a key ring out of the bowl they had setting there, then spoke again as she walked back to the table. "Well, in-between your dreams helping you out with the past, maybe these might help you."

He took the keys from her, looked at them before looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "How will these keys help?"

She points to the slightly longer one of the two. "That one is to our shed out back. It has some of your more important boxes in there." Then pointed to the stubbier one. "And the other one is to a storage unit that has your other boxes in it."

When Sara and Grissom had broken up, Grissom asked for his things to be sent to his mom's place, but after she died, Stephanie agreed to take the more important boxes, while he rented a storage unit for the others.

He then gets a confused look on his face as he asked. "Why are my things in boxes?"

When he was in the hospital, and they had told him he had been on a boat at the time of the accident, even though he wasn't sure how he ended up there in the first place, he just assumed his things had been with Sara at their place.

The way she had been interacting with him, the hints about them and how his cousins welcomed her so warmly, surely they were in fact together, right? And if that was the case, unless they weren't living together, which was completely possible, then why didn't he have his own place for when he wasn't on his boat, why was his things packed away?

Realizing she maybe should have waited for this moment, she started to get a little nervous, but before she could answer his question, her cell phone rang in her pocket, which she silently said 'Thank you' before taking it out and looking at the caller ID, seeing it was the mother of D.J's friend before she answered. "Hi...oh no, ok, thank you for calling me...I'll be right there, bye." She hung up before standing up as she placed her phone back in her pocket. "I have to go, D.J. got sick. He didn't say anything to me this morning about not feeling well."

Grissom was still in a little shock as she headed toward the kitchen counter with her glass, and after setting it in the sink, she walked back to the table as he finally said her name softly. "Stephanie?"

She sighed before also speaking softly. "Just, please look in the boxes. Maybe I should have waited to give you those, I just wanted to help."

Knowing she had to tend to her son and not wanting to delay her any longer, Grissom just gave her a nod, then after she gave him a nod back, she walked out of the room so she could get her keys from the living room and walk out of the house.

As the front door clicked shut, Grissom looked at the keys as if they were the ones that was personally going to give him the answers to the new questions that was floating around in his mind. But instead of sitting around while letting his thoughts drive him crazy, he stood up from the seat and walked toward the backdoor before walking outside toward the medium-sized shed that was to the left of the house.

* * *

A few hours later

While there were only six boxes of his in the shed, which some had books and the others had some of his butterfly cases and other memorabilia items he had gotten a lot longer than 17 years ago, he was enjoying each memory he got while looking at them, so it took him a little bit to get to the last box, and when he did and opened the lid, the first thing he saw on top was a yellow manila envelope, so immediately he knew whatever was inside had to be important, he just didn't realize how important it was until he opened it up and pulled out some documents. But they weren't just any documents he was looking at, and it shocked him to his core. It also made him second guess on where he actually was in terms of his relationship with Sara.

He shook his head and slid the documents back into the envelope, and after putting the lid back on the box, he slid it back in its place so it was out of the way before he headed back toward the house, then once he was inside the house/kitchen, not caring that Stephanie was also in the room, he walked over to the kitchen counter and tossed the envelope down and asked in a hard tone. "If we are truly together, then what the hell are these?"

Stephanie, feeling something was about to happen, gave Sara a sympathy look before walking out of the room with a glass of juice for her son.

Grissom kept talking as Sara picked up the envelope to see what got him so rattled. "You keep saying that we were never easy, but I don't want that answer anymore, I want to know what is exactly between us. Is this some kind of trick? Have you been telling people we are still together because you really want to believe that yourself? How much have you been lying to me?"

In his heart he felt that they were a couple and are together, but he always lived by following the evidence, or at least he tried to the best he could, and seeing divorce papers is too big of an evidence to ignore.

When Sara saw what was in the envelope, she didn't spend more than a second looking at them, and immediately dropped it back on the counter before looking at Grissom with tears almost in her eyes. "I didn't lie to you, or convince other people that we are together, they truly believe that because we are." His eyes showed a little pain and uncertainty before he walked to the back door so he could look outside while his thoughts were on overdrive, then she continued while she walked up behind him. "However, the truth is before last month we hadn't seen or been together for two years. In fact, since we've met we've never been more apart."He turned back around so their eyes could connect, both showing the pain as she continued. "But when you showed up in San Diego, we reconnected, made plans, both agreed we wanted the life that we never should have let go in the first place, we were slowly getting back on track, I swear."

Grissom could see the truth, along with the pain still in her eyes, and sighed before he whispered while pointing to his head. "Then this happened."

"Yes." When his eyes showed a deeper pain in them for talking to her like that, he was about to open his mouth to apologize, but she just gave him a smile while taking his hand and squeezing it, making his heart jump a few beats in the process. "You don't have to apologize. If our roles were reversed and I saw what you did, I probably would have flipped out too, probably more so." He smiled a little as she continued with a more loving look in her eyes. "But you have to know, no matter what's on our record, it never changed how I felt about you, and it never will."

He nodded before closing his eyes as he ran his free hand down his face while he whispered. "I still have so many questions."

She moved her hand from his to cup his cheek to calm him down, also making him open his eyes with a small surprised look on his face, and he saw the small smile on her face as she continued. "I know, and we'll try and get them answered one day at a time, I promise."

He nodded again, and after their eyes remained connected for several seconds, he cleared his throat and stepped back before saying. "I uh, I need to process this."

She moved her hand to her side as she nodded. "Ok." Then he turned back around and walked outside again.

As the sliding back door clicked shut, Stephanie peaked in the doorway to see if the coast was clear, then she spoke after clearing her throat. "I'm sorry, maybe I really should have waited to give him the keys to his boxes." She never knew what he kept in them, so she was feeling a little more guilty for giving them to him now.

Sara watched the man she loved sit out on the deck, wishing she could take all of his confusion and pain away, then she cleared her throat and turned around to look at the other woman while shaking her head. "No, he really needed to know, and it's better he found out this way other than someone blurting it out."

Feeling a little less guilty after Sara's words, she nodded with a small smile. "I completely agree." As they were moving back toward the counter, Stephanie continued after clearing her throat. "So, should I call Michelle and tell her to reschedule the visit?"

They had set-up a get together dinner for her and her family so Grissom could spend some time with his other cousins, but now Stephanie wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Sara didn't even hesitate on her answer. "Nah, it could be good for him to hear some old stories from another perspective."

"Ok, I'll see if D.J. will be up for some guests and we'll go from there." Sara nodded before Stephanie walked back out of the room, and when Sara was alone, she looked at the envelope while a lot of emotions were swirling around in her, still remembering the day she signed them, and regretting it the minute she did. But she honestly didn't think she had a choice at the time.

She mentally shook her head a second later from going down those dark thoughts as she pushed the envelope off to the side and out of her sight, she never wanted to see them again.  
These papers signified the end of something, and while it wasn't going as smoothly as she would've liked, this was a new beginning for them, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep them going forward.

* * *

AN: They are in Vegas next chapter, and there is a moment that makes Sara question whether she'll lose him to the city she can't stay in. Will she? Or will they solidify their relationship going forward. Find out soon. Please review.


	18. Losing Him?

AN:Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18: Losing Him?

Next Day

After waking up really early the next morning, Sara and Grissom said goodbye and their thank yous to Stephanie and her family before Sara drove them down to San Diego, and after packing a new bag of clothes and getting something light to eat, they headed for the airport so they could spend a few days in Vegas, not only to see some old friends, but both were also secretly hoping that something could trigger his memory.

Once they arrived in Vegas, Sara rented them a vehicle before heading over to the usual diner, where they were to meet up with Catherine and Greg.

When they got there, and Sara had parked the vehicle in a parking spot, she turned the vehicle off and looked over at her companion, who looked a little nervous, so she asked with a smile. "Why are you nervous?"

He cleared his throat before speaking softly. "I don't know, it just feels like it's been years since I've seen them."

"Well, technically it has been, but they'll be happy to see you, believe me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He took a breath and nodded. "Ok."

After one more smile between them, they get out of the vehicle, and after closing and locking the door, they walked to the door to the building and he opened it for her before stepping in behind her.

They didn't take more than a few steps inside before they both heard Catherine's voice. "It's about time you got your butt back here."

Sara spoke with a smile as she saw the blond walk up to them. "Are you talking to him, or me?"

Catherine smirked with her blue eyes twinkling. "A little to both."

They chuckled before Catherine brought Grissom into a hug first, which he spoke as they embraced. "It is nice to see you too, Catherine."

After they pulled back, Grissom really looked at Catherine, and despite getting older, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

Catherine watched him looking at her, so she asked with a smirk. "A lot older than you remember, huh?"

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "Still as beautiful as ever though."

"Aww, you and your smooth talking ways."

Sara replied to that while looking at him with her eyes sparkling too. "He certainly has his moments, doesn't he?"

Grissom rolled his eyes as the women greeted one another, then after they pulled back, they started walking towards the table Catherine had been sitting in just a few seconds ago.

"Greg should be here shortly, he said he had to take care of a few things."

They nodded, and before Grissom could ask something, Catherine asked how San Diego was treating Sara.

Just as she was finishing how great it has been, the diner door opened, and Grissom saw two people come in that he immediately recognized, despite them being a little older than he remembered too.

Sara gasped a little then smiled when she saw the older one of the two that walked in, before looking over at Catherine. "You didn't tell me Jim was going to be here."

"It was a little surprise I thought you might like."

"It's a good one, not only for me, but for Grissom as well."

After they stood up there was little time wasted as Grissom greeted Greg and Brass, then once they all sat down at the table, and through the next 45 minutes, their conversations flowed in-between their eating. They laughed about old times, even before Sara's time in Vegas so Grissom could feel included, then as it came closer for them to depart, Grissom sighed in content after taking the last drink of his coffee. "It's been great seeing you all here, the only thing that was missing was Nick and Warrick. Where is Warrick anyways. I would like to hear how far he made it."

The group was trying to hide their sadness for a few seconds, then Sara spoke after clearing her throat. "Grissom, there is something you need to know about him."

Grissom looked at her with confusion as he asked. "What?" When he saw Sara look down at the table, he looked at the rest of the group and asked with his brows furrowing. "What's going on? Where is he?"

This time Catherine spoke, tears showing up in her eyes as she reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his. "I'm so sorry Gil, but he died 7 years ago."

Grissom's heart started to break as he tried to keep the tears in his eyes as he whispered softly. "How, what happened?"

One by one the group told him everything that lead up to Warrick's death, and he almost felt more sadness than he did when he heard about his mom. Mostly because deep down, in some way, he expected his mom to be gone after hearing 17 years had passed. But not Warrick, he was still so young and had a whole life in front of him.

When they were done telling him the heartbreaking truth, they gave him as much comfort as they could before he cleared his throat and spoke softly. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

They nodded before Grissom got up from the chair he had been sitting in and headed for the restroom.

After he was away from the table, Catherine asked Sara. "You think he's going to be ok?"

Sara sighed. "I hope so, he's finding out so much in a short amount of time, I can only imagine how he's feeling. But I do know one thing, he's not alone in this."

They all smiled with nods, then Jim asked a question he was sure was on everybody's mind. "And how are you two doing? Getting any closer?"

Sara chuckled at the waiting looks from the rest of them before she spoke. "Of course you would ask that question." She paused before she continued with a small smirk. "Well, the good thing is he hasn't ran away from me...yet." They chuckled a little before she finished with a little more seriousness. "But we'll see, it's a work in progress."

Catherine spoke with a little smirk. "Which should be nothing new there."

As another round of chuckling quieted down, Grissom walked back toward the table and asked softly. "Can I go see him?"

Sara responded with a nod. "How would you like to do this, You want everybody to come? Everybody except me, or just me? Whatever you want."

He didn't even hesitate. "Just you, please."

She gave him a little smile as she stood up from her seat. "Ok, let me take care of the bill and we'll go."

He nodded, but as she was about to pick up the bill, Jim took it from the table and spoke with a smile as he stood up. "Don't worry about it, I got it."

Sara smiled with a nod. "Thank you."

"No problem."

As Jim was taking care of the bill, Catherine and Grissom shared a moment alone while Sara and Greg was alone, and after they shared a hug and pulled back, Greg pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Here you go."

Before Sara took them, she asked. "Are you really sure, I feel bad about taking over your space."

When Greg found out Sara was coming here for a visit, he told her that she and Grissom could stay at the house, despite her many protests.

He smiled. "It's technically still your house. Besides, don't worry about me. I have a place I can stay."

Sara smiled with her eyes sparkling. "Hmm, do I know who it is?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

"Well, whoever this person is (She gives him a knowing look), I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Sara."

"You're welcome, and thank you too."

He looked at her with a little bit of confusion. "For what?"

"The way you were with Grissom."

Like Nick, Greg never liked how Grissom did what he did, but this was a unique situation because Grissom had lost his memory, and he couldn't really hold his actions against him if he can't even remember what he did in the first place.

Greg sighed with a nod. "Well, I'm not one to kick a man when he's already down. He can't even remember it happening. Just as long as you're ok and happy."

"Well, I'm ok, and despite this obstacle we're dealing with, I'm happy."

Greg just gave her one more smile, then after another hug, the group headed out of the diner, and after they all agreed to have dinner tonight, which included a few extra people, they all went their separate ways.

As Sara started driving, she cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm sorry Grissom."

He looked over at her, still in his somber state, and asked. "For what?"

"I couldn't tell you by myself, and I know you needed to hear this in person. In a way, it felt harder telling you about Warrick than your mom." She started to have tears in her eyes as she finished. "I just don't want you to think I'm this big awful person who you feel is keeping things from you."

Thankfully she got to stop at a stoplight before her tears made it difficult for her to drive, and she felt relieved when she felt his hand on top of hers as he spoke in a comforting voice. "I understand Sara. I'm not angry that you didn't tell me right away, and I don't think you're this awful person. We are in a very unique situation, I'm trying to learn 17 years worth of information in a short amount of time, and I'm not going to lie, it is very overwhelming, so I understand the pace of it all, you're doing the best that you can, I can see that."

Sara nodded with a smile. "I really am."

After Grissom nodded back, he removed his hand from hers as she continued her driving, both with heavy hearts the closer she got to the cemetery.

* * *

Later that Evening

Once they had dinner, where Grissom got to see all grown up Lindsey, and meet Morgan for the first time, which he was actually surprised that he was really meeting someone he hadn't met before, Sara and Grissom arrived back at their house, which he was already acquainted with when they showed up here after going to Warrick's tombstone.

As they were walking inside, Grissom, who was in a somewhat better mood than earlier, even though he was still feeling a little pain, was talking with a little sparkle in his eye about the nice evening he had with everyone. Which if Sara was honest with herself, it was the most excitement he had shown since he had woken up in the hospital, and that kind of made her a little uncertain on where they were going as a couple, because as much as she loved him, if he wanted to come back here, could she really leave a place she was happy at and come back to live here again?

After awhile, once they changed into their sleeping clothes, they were enjoying a movie while sitting on the couch, then as the credits were on the screen, Grissom excused himself so he could use the restroom, and Sara took that time to walk to the back door before slipping out on the small deck.

When Grissom came back into the room, he noticed she was no longer on the couch, so wondering where she went, he looked around before seeing her through the glass back door, sitting on the deck with her head bent down and her shoulders shaking, indicating to him that she was crying.

He watched the scene with sadness before walking toward the door, then after gently opening it, he whispered. "Sara?"

She lifted her head up and sniffled before wiping her tears away. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

Sara shook her head. "It's uh...It's nothing."

The next thing she knew he was sitting down next to her on the step from the deck while he spoke softly. "I have a very strong feeling that you are not the type to cry just because. Something has to be hurting you very deeply. So, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Sara took a moment before looking into his caring blue eyes, which that emotion from those eyes are one of her favorites, and it didn't matter if he remembered her or not, he still looked like he cared about her and what she was feeling, so with that confidence she answered him. "I guess I'm just scared."

"Of What?"

She cleared her throat and looked forward. "That I'm going to lose you, us."

He looked a little confused now. "Why would you think that? I thought we were working us out?"

"We are, but I saw the look in your eyes tonight. You are happy here, and as much as I want to be with you, and..." She paused for a second before continuing with that thought, finally telling him exactly how she felt while looking into his eyes again. "Love you, yes I said it." He smiled with his eyes sparkling as she finished. "I don't know if I can come back to Vegas and live here permanently again, I'm sorry."

When he saw her eyes look away from him, it only took him second to place his hand on her arm, making her eyes come back to look at him once again as he spoke with a smile. "Then, I guess my new address is in San Diego."

Sara started to have tears in her eyes, for a different reason this time, as she asked in shock. "Really?"

Grissom nodded as he moved his hand from her arm and cupped her cheek, making her almost want to close her eyes at the contact as he continued. "Since I woke up in that hospital bed, and no matter if I want to deny it or not, my heart has been trying to tell me that we have this history, no, a story that isn't even close to being done yet. And for once in my life I want to follow my heart without hesitation and see what happens next. So, if the setting of our story isn't going to be in Vegas, so be it. I'm ready to face whatever life throws at me as long as I'm with you."

Still feeling a little shocked and overwhelmed about what he said, her tears started going down her cheek, and he wasted no time on wiping every one of them away with so much care in his eyes.

When he was done and their eyes connected again, it was the most intense look they've shared since he had woken up, and normally, when their connection became that intense, they would take advantage of it and kiss, which honestly Sara wanted to, and if things would have been different, she would have started it. But moving too fast when he was in this state, knowing it could potentially scare him away, she decided that she'll wait for him until he was ready to make the move first, so after a few more seconds, she broke eye contact and looked out in the yard, letting the moment pass, and Grissom was well aware of it, making him whisper as he removed his hand from her cheek. "Sara..."

But she cuts him with an understanding smile. "It's ok. I want you to be absolutely sure before you kiss me, ok? I don't want you to fill rushed or forced into it. I can wait, believe me."

He nodded in return before she went back to looking out in the yard, then a few seconds later she felt his hand slip into hers, the first time in a long time since they held hands, and when she looked him with a smile but raised an eyebrow, he spoke with a smile. "Just because we aren't kissing yet, doesn't mean we can't hold hands, right?"

She chuckled with a smile and nod. "Right."

She then watched him look at their hands, and while he liked the feel of it, he didn't get any memory sparks whatsoever, so he sighed, and understanding his sigh, she squeezed his hand in comfort before their eyes connected again. "I wish I can promise you that you will remember, but I can't. We can only hope that one day it will come back to you. But, and I know I've said this many times already, you are not alone in this. Whatever happens, I'm here for you, ok?"

Since waking up and finding about his mom, he never felt more alone, but slowly as the days went by and being near Sara all of this time, he was beginning to feel that as long as they were together, he wouldn't be alone ever again, and hearing her words only solidified that, so he nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

She cupped his cheek, almost making him close his eyes as she whispered. "You're welcome."

They stayed in that moment for a few more seconds before it was interrupted when Sara started to yawn, and when it was done, she smiled shyly as she removed her hand from his cheek. "Sorry about that."

Grissom chuckled while shaking his head. "It's ok, a few long weeks will do that to you."

Sara chuckled back as she started to stand up. "Yeah, it will. Now why don't we get some sleep."

"I could get on board with that."

After helping him up, they walked back inside of the house, and much to her surprise and delight he didn't let go of her hand once as they headed toward the bedroom.

Once they made it to the doorway of the room, they released hands before Sara walked in first, and when she was halfway to the bed, she turned around and looked at Grissom, who was still standing in the doorway, so she asked. "You coming?"

Grissom cleared his throat before replying. "I think I'll just sleep on the couch."

Sara walked up to him with a smile/smirk. "It isn't like we never shared a bed before."

Grissom looked at her a little shyly, which only made her fall in love with him even more, before he cleared his throat again. "I know, or I guess I should say considering how far our relationship went, I would imagine so, but I..."

Sara cuts him off with a soft tone. "Listen, we are adults and we can sleep in the same bed without anything happening, I promise. Besides, I know how much your back hurts every time you sleep on a couch." She took a second before finishing. "But if it will make you feel better, I can sleep on the..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile. "No, it's ok. You're right, nothing has to happen just because we are sharing a bed."

She then pointed to the bed with a smirk. "Good, now get in the bed, Dr. Grissom."

His face flushed again with a nod as he finally walked into the room. "As you wish ma'am."

She chuckled in return as she headed to the other side of the bed, then after the covers were down and they crawled in, they laid on their sides looking at each other with smiles before she whispered. "See, nothing is happening."

He just smiled a little wider, knowing that while nothing physical was happening right now, his heart was relishing in this moment more than she could even imagine.

As it got silent they continued to just look at each other until their eyes could no longer stay open, both satisfied and happy that no matter what happens from this point on, they were still in it together.

* * *

AN: They are back in San Diego next chapter, and Sara is going back to work. Something else is going on too, find out what that is. Please Review.

*On a side note, just in case I don't get the new chapter up Sunday/Monday (My Time), I hope you all have a safe and wonderful holiday.


	19. Back to Work

AN: Hope you all had a wonderful holiday, I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and support, it really means a lot. Subtle mentions of two episodes.

* * *

Chapter 19: Back to Work

After saying goodbye on Thursday evening, they headed back to San Diego, and after another day of relaxing and her telling him some of the funny things that happened in the Vegas lab years ago, which most of the stories she told him he wasn't even there for, just so she didn't have to see his sad/frustrated face that he couldn't remember the moment, and it seemed he was very appreciated of that.

Now it was Saturday, and Sara was heading back to work, even though it was two days earlier than scheduled. But something else was gong to happen today, which was why Grissom was a little nervous, and Sara couldn't help but notice from her spot in the kitchen, so she smiled. "You ever going to fill out that answer on your crossword puzzle? I don't remember the last time you spent more than a few seconds on one clue."

Only hearing the sound of her voice, and not the words since he was so lost in thought, he turns around and looks at her, his glasses a little low so he could look at her from above them. "Huh?"

She didn't know why but every time she sees his glasses like that it sent her heart racing and made her weak in the knees, luckily her backside was against the counter so it was helping her not fall and act like an idiot, but her heart was another story, and she tried to calm it down when she cleared her throat and spoke with another smile. "I said I don't remember the last time I've seen you spend more than a few seconds on a clue."

He turned back around in his chair and looked down at his paper before sighing as he took off his glasses and sets them on top of it. "I guess I'm just nervous."

Sara moved from the counter, walked to the table, sat down in the chair next to him, and placed her coffee mug on the table before placing her hand on top of his. "I don't think you have anything to be nervous about, Nick would be stupid not to hire you. He knows what an assist you'll be."

During their relaxation yesterday, Grissom surprised Sara when he said he wanted to be a CSI again, at least for a little bit. Not only could they use the income, but he wanted to go back to something he knew like the back of his hand, and Sara supported his decision. Now it was only a matter of making it official, and they had to get Nick's approval for that.

He sighed again before replying. "Yeah, the other me, but what about this..."

Sara cuts him off as she leaned forward and cupped his cheek with her hand to calm him down. "Listen, you're still the best entomologist out there, we both know that skill hasn't disappeared, and while I haven't seen you be a CSI in years, I doubt that skill is gone either. So, don't over-think it, just do what you do best and I know you'll be hired by the end of the day."

Feeling calm from the smile on her face, her reassuring words, and her palm on his cheek, he gave her a small smile with a nod. "Thank you, I feel better now."

Sara chuckled as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "Good, I'm glad I could help."

After a few seconds he sighed again, and she raised an eyebrow. "You're not having doubts again, are you? Because you just said that..."

Grissom cuts her off when he chuckled while shaking his head. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

He took her hand off his cheek and looked down at it before looking at her and speaking softly. "You know my quirks, how to make me feel better, what I like and don't like. But, I know very little about you, although I can say with confidence that you're a vegetarian."

Sara's face lit up unexpectedly at the last thing he said, and couldn't help but ask. "You picked up on that, did you?"

He nodded and shrugged like it was no big thing. "Well, yeah. I've been observing people pretty much my whole life."

As she slipped her hand out of his, she said something before thinking about it. "Where was that trait 13 years ago?"

Grissom raised his eyebrow at that statement. "Huh?"

Realizing what she said, she shook her head. "Never mind, it's in the past."

She stood up from her chair, picking up her coffee mug before heading towards the sink, but Grissom wasn't done asking questions about that comment, so he followed her. "What happened 13 years ago?"

After everything they've been through, and the other major things she could be informing him on about their history, this particular one kind of felt a little insignificant. But since it was brought up, and knowing he wasn't going to leave it alone, not that she totally blamed him though, she took a breath before replying. "You were doing an experiment with meat, and once you were done with it, you asked me to clean it up. It seemed like it didn't even cross your mind how cleaning it up would affect me, or that I was a vegetarian after having so many meals together."

Grissom took her hand and squeezed while replying softly. "I'm sorry."

Sara cleared her throat and waved it off. "It happened a long time ago, and after everything that's happened, it's small potatoes."

"Yeah, but I can tell you were hurt by it."

"Thank you, for the apology, though."

Grissom nodded in return, then he couldn't help but smirk a moment later. "I know what it was, I was just so blinded by your beauty that's all I could see."

Sara couldn't help but chuckle a little as she pushed on his shoulder. "That was so cheesy."

A sparkle came into his eyes as he moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as he said something without thinking about it. "But you still love me."

There was a pause as another spark went through them when she cupped his cheek and took a step closer to him, closing the distance slightly. "You're right, I do, so much."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes as their hearts raced, and after a few more seconds, Grissom took another step closer to her, then right as he started to lean toward her, her phone vibrates on the kitchen counter, making them jump slightly as the moment between them was broken.

He cleared his throat, removed his hand from her cheek and stepped back. "You should get that, it could be work."

Sara nodded as she removed her hand from his cheek, then stepped back before picking up her phone, and after reading the address to her new case, she looked at him. "I have to finish getting ready."

Grissom nodded as he watched her walk out of the kitchen, but before she went down the small hall, he said. "Sara?" She turned around to look at him as he continued. "We've had to have some good moments before we got together, right?"

Sara smiled brightly as she nodded. "Yeah we did, especially my first year in Vegas."

"Will you tell me about some of them, maybe after work?"

"I will be glad to."

"Ok. And how would you feel about lunch together?"

"I'll let you know where I'm at on my case."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, and good luck with the interview with Nick."

Grissom smiled with one more nod. "Thank you."

Sara nodded one more time before continuing her task to the bedroom so she could get ready for work.

* * *

Lunch Time

When it was getting close to lunch time, and Sara knew she wasn't going to have time to actually go out to eat, she text Grissom to tell him that unless he brought lunch to her, they couldn't have lunch together today, so Grissom text her back and told her he'll be there in about 15 minutes, making Sara smile as she placed her phone back down on her desk.

Sara was looking over the case file when there was a knock on the door, so she looked up and spoke with a smile. "Come in." Her smile grew when the door opened and Grissom walked in, carrying two plastic bags.

He smiled in return as he walked further in the room after closing the door to a crack. "I brought you a Veggie burger, I hope that's ok."

Right as he said that, Sara smiled fondly at a particular time in the past when he brought her a Veggie burger for lunch.

Grissom stopped at the front of her desk with a raised eyebrow at the look she was giving him, so he asked with a smile. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Sara shook her head with a chuckle. "No, just what you said brought back a moment from the past."

"Oh" As he was handing her bag to her, he asked as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Is it sharable in public?"

Sara chuckled again with a nod. "Of course."

He waited patiently for her to recall the memory, and smiled fondly after hearing it before Sara shook her head and grabbed a fry. "And I don't know why that one stood out the most, when you've brought many more before and after that moment."

Grissom moved his hand and placed it on top of her free one, speaking softly. "Well, in any case, it was a sweet moment, and I'm glad I got to hear it, so thank you."

"You're welcome."

After one more smile, he removed his hand and they enjoyed their lunch together with a little small talk.

* * *

As they were finishing up, Grissom's new phone starts to vibrate in his pocket, so he placed his napkin in the empty container, pulled his glasses out of the inside of his jacket pocket and grabbed his phone from his pants pocket before looking at the text message, then after replying to the text, he hit send and looked at Sara as he was placing his phone back in his pocket.

"That was Nick, he's ready to see me in 5 minutes."

His meeting with Nick was pushed back because Nick ended up in another meeting longer than he had expected, so it was planned for after lunch.

Sara nodded in understanding as she replied softly. "You'll do fine." Grissom just took a breath and nodded before putting the empty containers back in the plastic bags, and as he stood up, Sara continued. "Thank you for lunch, it was nice."

Grissom smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. "It really was."

They were almost in a trance when Kevin's voice came into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can come back..."

But Grissom cuts him off as he grabs the plastic bags. "It's ok, I have to leave anyways." They share one more smile before Grissom turned and gave Kevin a head nod before walking out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

As the door clicked shut, Kevin smiled at her, asking with a smirk. "So, that's him, huh?"

Sara chuckled before asking. "Why do you say it like that?"

He walked up to her desk as he continued. "The one that you've been hung up on, even before he showed up in your life again."

Sara shyly smiled as she looked down at her desk. "You knew that I was..."

Kevin cuts her off with a smile. "To be honest not at first, I thought it was just some guy, but I would like to think I know you just a little more now, and you wouldn't have stayed away from the lab for some random guy. He had to be pretty special for you to miss a significant amount of work."

Sara looked up at her second in command and nodded with a smile. "He is very special to me."

"Then I'm happy for you, you deserve it."

"Thank you." As Kevin nodded, she put the spotlight on him with a smirk of her own. "So, is there, or ever was, a 'Hung-up' person for you?"

It was a couple of seconds of silence, and Sara was about to apologize if she was stepping over the line, but he finally spoke with a head nod. "I guess you can say that."

Intrigued, she asked. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

He smiled fondly as he continued. "She was my best friend all through High School, and like an idiot, I never told her how I felt, so when college rolled around, I invited her to come see my dorm for the weekend, and there she meets my new friend/roommate, and..."

Sara cuts him off with a sympathy look. "They fell in love?"

Still lost in his memories, he nodded. "Yep, practically at first sight." Then continued once again without really thinking that she could figure out who it was. "And after a few months, my friend realized that he wanted something else for his life, so he transferred out and went to a police academy closer to where she was, before they ended up married two years later, and in 3 months, it would have been their ten-year anniversary."

Sara gasped a few seconds later, connecting the dots, especially after hearing the end of his story. "Nicole?"

When Kevin confirmed it with another head nod, Sara realized that those looks he had been giving Nicole went much deeper than a caring/sympathetic friend, he was still in love with her.

With another sympathy look, Sara continued softly. "I'm sorry Kevin, I had no idea."

He cleared his throat before replying. "It's ok." Sara nodded this time as he continued after a small chuckle. "It is kind of funny how fate works, though. I mean we end up losing touch from one another for years, but then we ended up in the same city, doing the same job. How does that even happen?"

Sara also would like to know how that happens too for herself, so she just smiled as she asked. "Well, if you ever figure it out, let me know."

He chuckled again. "Will do."

Once they calmed down, Sara cleared her throat and spoke again. "For whatever it's worth coming from me, I hope one day, when she's ready to look around again, she'll see you as more than a friend this time, because she won't find any one better."

Kevin's face lit up as he replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." After a pause, Sara asked with a smile, getting them back into work mode. "So, was there a real reason you came in here?"

He did a small chuckle with a nod, then with his mind back on work, he opened his file so he could get her opinion on his case.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Find out next chapter if he'll be hired, and we are getting closer to a particular moment, just a little more patience please. Please Review.


	20. A Small step forward

AN: Thank you for the reviews, and support. Here is the next chapter, and another step closer to a particular moment.

* * *

Chapter 20: A Small step forward

Just before the end of shift, Sara gets a text message, and after checking it, she smiles and sent a text to her team before getting up from her seat at her desk, then walks out of the office and heads to the break room.

When she walked into the room, Mariah, Devon and Nicole were sitting at the table, while Tim and Kevin were standing near the counter, and when they saw their boss walk in, Nicole asked. "What's going on?"

Mariah also asked, with a concerned look on her face and tone. "You're not leaving again, or more permanently, are you?"

The rest of the team kind of had a small fear of the same thing, but they were relieved immediately when Sara smiled as she stopped at the end of the table. "No, I'm definitely not leaving again, temporary or otherwise. I can promise, if things go as planned, at least on my end, you guys will see me for years to come." They all smiled before Sara continued after clearing her throat. "No, that's not why I wanted to see you. I wanted to inform you all that you'll be getting a new team member." She paused to let that information sink in, then once it did, she finished before they could speak again. "Now, before you get worried, your job security is air tight, he isn't here to take over anybody's spot. He just wants to do what he loves, and let me tell you, this city just got a lot safer with his employment here."

Tim then asked after taking a sip of his water. "Who is this city saver?"

Before Sara could speak, two more people stepped into the room, and the older of the two spoke with a smile. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call me a city saver, but I do try, and by the way it's Gil..."

Grissom gets cut off immediately by Mariah, who had gasped the minute she heard him say his first name. "Grissom!" She then stood up and walked up to him with a smile as she held out her hand. "I'm Mariah Owens, I'm such a huge fan."

Grissom smiled back as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Mariah." And when he shared a look with Sara, she was giving him a sheepish one. She knew she forgot to warn him about something. With everything that's been going on, it totally slipped her mind that Mariah was a huge fan of his.

Their moment was interrupted a few seconds later when the rest of the team introduced themselves to him, then once they were done, Sara dismissed them, but while the group left, Mariah stayed behind and wasted little time asking questions, and Sara could see for the first time since Grissom had woken up, he didn't look confused or had pain in his eyes and on his face, there was a spark and excitement there, which if she was honest with herself, a look that hadn't been there for years when it came to his career.

Yeah, he had gotten excited when he would tell her a discovery he had found when he was doing the consultant job, or seeing a student's happiness when he/she was in to a subject he was teaching, but watching him in a CSI role was very different.

Sara then looked at Nick, who looked at her knowingly in return. He could see it in the older man's eyes too, he was back in his element, and it reminded him of when he first started working with him all those years ago.

When Sara looked at Grissom and Mariah again, she spoke with a chuckle, the younger woman reminding her of herself when she had first met Grissom, interrupting her next question. "Mariah, I know you want answers to all your questions, but how about saving some for another day?"

The younger woman smiled shyly before she cleared her throat and said. "I'm sorry."

Sara smiled, but Grissom was the one that spoke with a smile of his own. "There is nothing to apologize for, wanting to learn is a good thing, especially when it's something you are very passionate about, and I admire that, but Sara is right, how about saving some for another day." After she nodded in understanding, he continued. "I'm looking forward to working with you Ms. Owens."

Mariah smiled with her eyes sparkling. "Thank you Dr. Grissom, me too. Have a goodnight."

She looked at her two bosses and told them goodnight too before walking toward the door, and as she got there, Grissom spoke again. "Mariah." She stopped and turned around to look at him before he finished. "How about just Grissom, and have a goodnight too."

She gave him one more smile and nod. "You got it."

After Sara and Nick told her goodnight, she walked out of the room with a spring in her step, and once she was out of sight, Sara chuckled a little before she spoke. "I'm sorry about that, I knew she was a fan, but with everything that's happened it..."

Grissom cuts her off with a shake of his head. "It's ok, I actually enjoyed that. It was nice talking about something I know I'm not confused about." They gave him a warm look, then he cleared his throat and held his hand out to Nick. "And thanks again for giving me a shot."

Nick smiled as he shook the older man's hand. "Hey, your doing us a favor. Sara wasn't kidding when she said the city is a lot safer with you on-board, so thank you."

Some things never change, and Grissom taking complaints were one of them, so he flushed with a slight embarrassment as the men released hands, and he cleared his throat. "It's a team effort, I can't do it alone."

"True, but every team needs a leader." Then he smiled looking between Sara and Grissom. "And the team now has two of the best leaders out there."

This time they both flushed with embarrassment, making Nick chuckle a little, then after a short pause, Grissom looked over at Sara and asked. "Chinese tonight?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, that sounds good."

He nodded back with a smile. "I'll see you at home."

"Ok, see you later."

"Ok, bye. Bye Nick."

Nick nodded back. "See ya, Grissom."

After Sara and Grissom share one more look, he turned and walked out of the room, and when it was just Nick and Sara, he was smiling at her, so she asked with a chuckle. "What?"

He smiled a little bigger. "How are you two doing, as a couple I mean?"

She took a breath before answering. "Well, I will say he seems to like the idea of us." They started walking out in the hall toward her office as she continued. "And I realize that we aren't going to get back to where we were overnight, that this is a process..."

She trials off as he shuts the door to her office before he continued her sentence. "But you miss it."

Sara nodded with a sigh as she sat down in her chair. "Very much, and I'm not just talking about...Well.." Her face gets a little warm as she continued. "You know." Nick softly chuckled with a nod as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk before she finished "It's the little things too. I mean he's there with me, but then again he's not, you know what I mean?"

"I do." Then he continued after clearing his throat. "And I also bet you guys are a lot closer to getting that part back in your lives than you realize."

"You think?"

Nick smiled as continued. "Oh, I know so." Sara raised an eyebrow at that comment, making him finish. "With the way you two were looking at one another just now in the break room wasn't insignificant. I know those looks, I've witnessed those looks for years, and he is definitely feeling it, just you wait and see."

"And I will." Then she finished in a serious tone while her eyes were sparkling. "No matter how long it takes, especially when I know it will all be worth it in the end."

"I've said I before and I'll say it again, Grissom is one lucky man."

Feeling emotional now, Sara spoke softly while trying to keep the tears away. "No Nicky, I'm the lucky one. I some how got a man to fall in love with me not only once, but on the verge of twice. How did I do that? I was never suppose to have this, or at least that's what I always thought, and while things aren't exactly picture perfect right now, all signs are pointing upward, so I'll take it." After Nick gave her another smile, Sara cleared her throat and finished. "Anyways, enough of my personal life. What I really want to talk about is business."

"Alright, shoot. What's up?"

She didn't hesitate on asking her question, which wasn't doubt, she just wanted to get Nick's take on it. "You really think Grissom can do this?"

And Nick didn't hesitate on his answer. "On paper it's like he's never lost a step. If there is one thing I know for certain that he isn't confused about right now, it's this job. He knows it like the back of his hand."

"That's good to hear, but why am I sensing a 'but' here?"

He chuckled before continuing. "You know me so well." She just gave him a nod before he finished. "Of course like I said that's on paper, and he'll need to pass his shooting test first before he can get out on the field, then once he is cleared we'll know more, which maybe when that happens you can put someone with him for a week or two, just until we know where he's at."

Sara nodded in agreement before smiling. "Alright, that can be done." Nick nodded again before she continued. "And if you're worried about there being a problem with us at work, don't be, we will..."

Nick cuts her off with a chuckle. "Believe me, I know you two are very professional when it comes to your romantic relationship and the workplace, which is why we never found you guys out in the first place, and you know that still irks me today by the way." Sara chuckled before he continued with a smile. "I trust you two."

"Thank you, we won't do anything that will break that trust, I promise."

"Just make sure Kevin does his evaluation and we're all good."

"Ok, you got it."

After one more nod, Nick asks as he starts standing up. "Any more questions?"

There was a pause as she thought about it, then shook her head with a smile. "Nope, we're good."

"Alright, still good for dinner on Wednesday?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem."

When Sara started working here they promised one another, even with them living in the same apartment complex, and just in case they were too busy to see one another, that they would at least have dinner once a week, which was usually on Wednesday, so they could catch up on what's gong on in their lives.

"And should we include our significant others this time around?"

She looked at him a little sheepishly as she asked. "Maybe just this once?"

He chuckled as he started walking toward the door. "I'll let her know." He stops at the door and turns to look at her. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Yeah, have a good one, and thanks again Nick."

Knowing what she was thanking him for, he waved it off. "Of course, and you got admit, he looked really happy."

"Yes he did."

After one more head nod, Nick left her office, then as the door clicked shut, Sara sighed a she looked at the small stack of paperwork at the top right corner of her desk.

Since she had been on a new case today she couldn't do much of her older paperwork, now she had plenty to catch up on, but she wasn't in the mood right now. Plus, dinner should be arriving at home soon, so after putting a few files in her shoulder bag so she could do them at home, she grabbed her jacket, turned the lights out, walked out of her office, and locked the door before walking down the hall so she could head home.

* * *

Later that night

After they both made it back to the apartment, they filled their plates up with food before getting comfortable on the couch and ate while watching a movie.

By the middle of the movie, and once their food had been eaten, Sara gets a very unexpected, but welcoming surprise, when he placed his arm around her shoulders. But with it being so unexpected she tensed for a second, which caused him to be slightly concerned as he started to pull his arm away. "I'm sorry, was that wr..."

Sara cuts him off with a smile as she placed his arm back around her shoulder and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. But believe me, it is very welcoming."

His face lit up, almost as much as it did at the lab earlier, as he motioned for her to come closer, making her heart race, in a good way, while her head landed on his chest, then she heard him whisper, almost making her want to close her eyes. "How about this?"

She smiled wider, even though he couldn't see it, and placed her hand on the middle of his chest and whispered back. "Even better."

He ran his hand up and down her arm with a small chuckle before placing his other hand on top of hers as he whispered back. "I'm happy to hear that, and maybe this can happen more in the future."

She just hummed 'yeah' while she was still enjoying this blissful state of being in his arms, and with this easily being on the top three things she loved about her relationship with him, she'll be pretty content about this step for a while. Yeah, there are two other items on her top three list she would love to be doing with him, but that will come in time, she was sure of it more than ever before.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come. Please Review.


	21. Another Step Forward

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, it really means a lot to me, more than you will ever know. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21: Another Step Forward

2 weeks later

Since they started sharing a bed, which all they've been doing in there was actual sleeping, Sara was glad that she hadn't had the type of nightmares that would wake her up so abruptly that it would also wake up Grissom in the process. But after one of the hardest cases she had in two weeks, that luck ran out, and she woke up gasping for air as she turned to her companion, and he had turned around a few seconds later, asking with concern in his tone. "Sara?"

Taking a deep breath or two, she started to pull the covers off of her. "It's ok, just go back to sleep." Before he could say another word, she had already slipped into the bathroom, where she walked to the sink, turned on the faucet and splashed a little water on her face.

As she was drying her face, she hears a slight tap on the door and Grissom's voice. "Sara, are you ok? Please talk to me."

When she opened the bathroom door, she looked ashamed for waking him up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Grissom waived that off a second later. "Don't worry about that, something woke you up, and helping you through this is all I care about right now." As she gave him a shy smile, he asked after clearing his throat. "Do you have nightmares often?"

Sara cleared her throat before answering. "They come and go, and some are worse than others."

He nodded in understanding. "And what would the old me do to help you through this?"

"Well, when it wasn't one of my worse ones, he would." She stopped and shook her head before continuing. "...I mean, you would cup my cheek, kiss me on the forehead, and look in my eyes without asking if I'm alright because you would already know the answer to that, then you would hold me in your arms throughout the night whispering comforting words until we fell back asleep."

"And the harder ones?"

"You would make me some tea or hot chocolate, depending on what I was in the mood for, then you would hold me in your arms while you silently waited if I would share with you what I dreamt about, then when I was ready to go back to bed, you would still do the same thing you did for the other type of dreams."

He asked softly a second later. "And what one is this? Tea, hot chocolate, or skip all of that and lay in bed until we fall asleep."

She shyly said as she looked down. "I could use some hot chocolate."

He smiled a little and held out his hand. "Then come on, we'll get you that hot chocolate."

She lifted her head to look at him and shook it. "Grissom, you need your res..."

He cuts her off as he slid his hand down her arm, making her shiver in a good way, even though she tried hiding it, before he placed his hand on top of hers as he continued with a comforting tone. "And so do you, so if this is what you need to help you get back to sleep, I'll do it. Besides, I'm beginning to learn that if you're not having a good nights sleep, then I'm not either, and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

She slowly smiled while shaking her head again. "No, we wouldn't."

"Alright then, let's get some hot chocolate."

Knowing the longer she delayed this from happening, the longer it would take them to fall back asleep, making them have less sleep than they will already have, Sara finally accepted the offer. "Ok."

And after one more smile from him, he walked them out of the bedroom and lead them toward the living room, where he sat her down on the couch before walking toward the kitchen to make the hot chocolate, then once it was done and the liquid was in coffee mugs, he headed back to the living room and handed one mug to her before sitting down next to her, and after taking a sip, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and brings her closer to him, which she moved without much delay.

When she was in the comfort of his arms, she told him what her dream was while he gave her as much comfort as he could.

Once she was done, and after they sat in silence for a moment or two, she pulled back before he asked. "You ready to try and go back to sleep?"

She nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah."

"Alright, I'll clean the mugs tomorrow."

"Ok."

After they got up from the couch, they placed their mugs on the kitchen counter before heading back to the bedroom, then when they were in bed, with her back to him, he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind before whispering. "Is this ok?"

Sara smiled, loving the feel of his arms around her while they were in bed, and whispered back as she moved her back closer to his chest. "More than ok."

He nodded before whispering again. "Don't ever think you have to hide your bad dreams from me, I'm here for you and I want to help you out if I can, ok?"

Now having tears in her eyes from his words, she nodded before whispering back. "Ok, thank you."

"No need to thank me, I'm just trying to help you out the best way I can. I hope you have a goodnight."

"You too, see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning."

With both of them feeling content, it didn't take them very long to fall back asleep, and if anybody had asked how they slept that night, they both would say it was the best night of sleep they had in awhile, even better than when they first started sharing a bed.

* * *

Later that Night

After work, Sara and Grissom invited Nick and Whitney over for dinner, and when they arrived a few hours later, they greeted one another before heading toward the kitchen table, where everything was already in place and all they needed to do was fill their plates up.

As Sara, Nick and Whitney were filling their plates, Grissom asked if they wanted white or red wine, and after they said white, he poured the glasses and walked over to the table before setting them down in front of them, then while he sat down, Whitney, who had already taken a bite of her food, smiled at Sara. "This is great, Sara."

Sara smiled before replying. "Thanks, but that compliment should go to Grissom, he's the cook around here."

While Sara's cooking has improved since being with Grissom, she still likes it better when he does it, which he didn't have a problem with that, he loves cooking.

Whitney looked at Grissom with a bigger smile. "Then hats off to you, this is really good."

Grissom gave her a smile as he lifted his fork up. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Whitney nodded with one more smile before she took another bite, savoring the taste each time.

* * *

Throughout the rest of dinner there was a little small talk here and there while Grissom couldn't help but observe how Nick and Sara had so much ease between one another, and he didn't know why he had this feeling, but he was slightly more jealous seeing this interaction then when he was witnessing her and Brad, which he tried to shake it off through the whole visit since he didn't want to ruin this carefree gathering.

After about two hours, Nick and Whitney said their goodnights before walking out of the door, and once the door clicked shut, Sara walked into the kitchen and spoke as she started to load the dishwasher. "You were a little quit tonight, are you ok?"

He nodded as he started helping her. "Yeah, I was just observing."

She smiled as she asked. "Oh, anything interesting you've observed tonight?"

Not holding back, he replied exactly what he thought. "Yeah, you and Nick. The easiness you two share."

Sara chuckled as she shook her head. "We are so not going down that road again."

He stopped what he was doing and looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "We've been down this road before?"

She nodded as she sat the glasses down on the kitchen counter. "Yes, with him, Greg, Warrick, other men at the lab, PD, and even some random guys in a restaurant, or grocery store." She cupped his cheek without thinking and spoke with love in her eyes for him. "You want to know why it would never work with Nick, or any other man out there, it's because there is only one man who will make me feel complete." She paused for a second before continuing. "So, maybe in a hypothetical world, where you never existed, yeah I maybe can see myself with some like him, but..."Sara trailed off this time as tears came into her eyes. "It's a world I never want to think about, because the thought of you ever not in my world is unimaginable, you are my heart and soul, and without you, I would feel lost."

Grissom moved his hand up to her cheek and cupped it before wiping her tears away and whispering while his heart was racing. "I can't imagine you not my world either, especially now." As they continued to looked deeply into each other's eyes, he whispered again, something he hadn't said since he lost his memory. "Sara, I'm in love with you, and it's not something that I'm 'suppose' to feel because the other me felt it. I truly love you."

Seeing the truth in his eyes, she sobbed/chuckled as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "I love you too."

He smiled then stepped a little closer, making both hearts beat faster than they had a second ago before he asked. "Can I uh, can I kiss you now?"

More tears came down Sara's cheek after hearing a question she's been waiting for the moment he had woken up from the hospital.

"Yes, please."

After wiping a few tears off her cheeks, they leaned toward one another until their lips touched, at first they just stood there not moving, but when it became too much their lips moved in sync, like they had a mind of its own, and before long it became passionate and his backside ended up against the counter while their hands were in each other's hair. It almost felt like their first kiss, and in a way, or at least in Grissom's current state of mind, it was, and it was everything he ever dreamed of, more even.

When air started to become an issue, they pulled back slowly and looked into each other's eyes, then after a few seconds, he cupped her cheek again and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He gave her a little smile as he ran his thumb up and down. "I think apart of you was hoping that kiss would of sparked my memories."

She had to admit he was partially right, so she looked down shyly, almost embarrassed, thinking they live in some fairytale TV show or book where a miracle happens just because of a kiss.

Before her thoughts could continue, he lifted her chin back up and spoke softly again. "Don't be embarrassed, because I admit I was hoping the same thing."

Sara's eyes lit up as she asked with a smile. "Yeah?"

He nodded with his eyes sparkling. "Yeah."

Her sparkle died down a few seconds later before she whispered back. "Then I'm sorry too."

He nodded, and cleared his throat before continuing with a smile. "But you know, just because it didn't happen the first time, doesn't mean it can't happen any other time. Not all inventions worked the first try."

She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, so what do you have in mind?"

He brought her a little closer to him as he whispered. "Maybe experiments a few times a day."

Stepping even closer, she asked softly. "And how would these experiments go?"

"I was thinking a little something like this..."

He trailed off as they kissed again, and like the first one, everything felt right.

They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes again before she wrapped her arms around him for a hug and whispered in his ear. "Remember, no matter what, I love you."

Grissom smiled as he hugged her back. "I love you too."

He might not have his old memories back yet, but least he felt he could use those words and really mean them, not because his old self did. Plus, he felt comfortable kissing her, so overall, in his mind, today didn't end that bad at all.

Eventually they pulled back from one another and finished the dishes, then they settled in the living room and watched a movie while cuddled together before they headed toward the bedroom for some sleep, but not before a little kissing happened.

It may have not solved his memory problem, but least they were both in agreement, they were very much going to enjoy this new/old step in their relationship.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come, and the next few chapters you really don't want to miss. Please Review. Hope you all have a nice and safe New Years Eve.


	22. A few questions left

AN: Hope you all had a good New Years, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: A few questions left

3 Weeks later

Even though there was no upgraded status on his memory, except the stuff she's been telling him, they were beginning to feel closer than ever. In a way it was like they were back to when they first started dating, everything felt new, especially when kissing became involved in their daily routine. It was almost like they were magnets the moment they were alone outside of work, but neither one seemed to care, they were enjoying this more than when it first started happening.

In fact, Sara was enjoying this step so much she wanted to take things a little further one night, but after unbuttoning the fourth button on his shirt, Grissom placed a hand on top of hers and pulled back breathlessly from the passionate kiss they were just engaged in. "Wait."

Trying to catch her breath, she asked. "What's wrong?"

He paused for a second to get the rest of his air back, then he cleared his throat and tried to speak. "I just...I uh...Welll..."

Sara cuts him off with a soft smile as she cupped his cheek. "You are nervous."

He smiled shyly, feeling slightly embarrassed about this whole conversation, before continuing. "Not only that, I just want it to be a little more special, you know. Not to start it on some frenzy moment."

They moved up on the bed so their backs were against the headboard as she spoke while running her thumb up and down his cheek with love in her eyes. "That's sweet, but you know it isn't like this is our first time."

He took her hand off his cheek and kissed her palm before looking at her shyly again. "But in a way, this step with you like that is for me, and I'll feel more comfortable if a little more went into it."

In that moment she just feel more in love with him, so she couldn't help to have few tears in her eyes, but she did smirk/smile as she squeezed his hand when she replied. "Ok, we can wait, but I hope not too much longer, or I might have to take matters in to my own hands."

He couldn't help but smirk back with a smile. "Why, I'm I that irresistible?"

Her eyes turned a little dark, making him swallow as she moved closer to him and whispered. "You have no idea." Then kissed him, softly at first before it turned passionate again as they were laying back down on the bed.

Eventually they did slow their kissing down, and after a few sweet pecks toward the end, they pulled back before she laid her head on his chest and placed her hand on the spot where his heart was before he placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her head, asking a few seconds later. "Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"How uh, how was our first time?" She moved her head up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he shyly smiled. "Not those details of course, but you know the before and after."

She smiled with a nod as she settled her head back down on his chest. "Well, let's see, it was a month after we became official, and you invited me over to your place to have dinner, where we had in candle light, then after we ate you asked me to dance in your living room."

He chuckled. "Really?"

She nodded with another smile. "Yes, I could tell you were nervous and needed a few more minutes, but I didn't mind because so was I."

He ran his thumb up down on her hand as he asked. "Why were you?"

When she looked up at him again, she had tears in her eyes, so he removed his hand from her hand and cupped her cheek as she continued. "Because it took us so long to get that moment, I was afraid that I would be a disappointment to you."

Grissom shook his head with a smile as he wiped the few tears off her cheek. "I doubt that very much." She smiled a little shyly as he asked after clearing his throat. "And after?"

Sara laid her head back down and wrapped her arm around his waist and finished softly, as if she was transported back to that moment. "Laying in your arms afterward, I never felt more loved, cherished, safe and complete. Up to that point in my life, outside of when we first got together, I've never been happier. It was truly the best night of my life."

Grissom just kissed her head again and held her close to him as his heart melted at her words, but after a couple of minutes, he asked again. "Sara?"

With her eyes now closed, enjoying this moment with him, she replied. "Yeah?"

The question that Sara was dreading to answer came to light. "What happened between us? If we were this couple that had so much love, why did we fall apart?" When Sara became tensed, he ran his hand up and down her back as he continued. "You knew I was going to ask right? I couldn't go on forever without knowing what happened from us being in Paris to you ending up in San Diego without me."

In the last month, upon his request, she told him every major thing that happened between them, except from the time she left Paris and her ending up here, and eventually, deep down she knew that it would be brought up, it was a huge gap in their lives. But that didn't mean she was thrilled to talk about it.

Sara took a breath and moved from his chest so she could sit up in bed again, and he did the same thing before turning to her and grabbing her hand in reassurance. "Nothing will change how I feel about you, or us, I just need to know. It's too big of a gap in my, our, lives to ignore."

Sara nodded with her eyes watering as she squeezed his hand. "I know, I'll tell you."

He nodded while she wiped off the few tears that leaked onto her cheeks before she cleared her throat, but just as she was about to open her mouth, her phone starts to ring, making them both jump slightly at the unexpected interruption.

They chuckled before Grissom asked with a raised eyebrow. "I guess we can say saved by the bell."

Sara squeezed his hand again as she apologized. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you should get that."

Sara nodded before taking her hand out of his and reached for her phone that was on her nightstand before answering it without seeing who was calling. "Sidle."

"Hey Sara."

Sara smiled/smirked as she responded. "Hey, Captain Miller, working a little late tonight, aren't you?"

He did a little sigh as he ran his hands through his hair before he replied. "Yep, and I'm not the only one, we have a new case. And I would have called the Night shift or Swing, but they have enough on their plates as it is. I realize you're not in Vegas anymore, but crime happens everywhere and at any time."

Sara chuckled a little. "Ok, you don't have to sale it, I get it. I'll uh, I'll call in a few team members to help out."

"Thank you, I'll send you the address."

"Alright, bye, Captain."

"Bye, Sara."

As she hung up, Grissom asked. "Work?"

Just as she received the address, Sara nodded in return with a sigh. "Yep, unfortunately with Night shift and Swing being overbooked, the case has been turned over to days. It doesn't happen a lot here, but like what Captain Miller said, crime is everywhere and it doesn't happen just on specific times of the day."

Grissom nodded in understanding before asking. "You need help?"

"If you don't mind."

Moving to get off the bed, he answered. "Not at all. Give me five minutes."

Sara nodded while hitting speed dial number 3 before putting the phone up to her ear, then a few seconds later she hears. "Woods."

"Hey Kevin, you busy?"

"No, why?"

"I have a new case I need help on, if you don't mind."

"Alight, send me the address and I'll meet you there."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem."

After they hung up and she sent Kevin the address, Sara got off the bed so she could change too, then they left the apartment so they could get to work.

* * *

Once they made it to the crime scene, a usually friendly neighborhood, Sara got more information about the case, then just as the cop walked away, Kevin was walking up the driveway with his kit, and Sara gave him a little smile when he was closer to them. "Thanks for being here tonight."

He waved it off with a smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. You some times can't help when we have to come in. I'm glad to help."

He knew a long time ago that if he wanted a more personal like than professional one, then he needed to find a new job, because this one will definitely test you. But he also knew that he wanted to get as many criminals off the streets as he can before his time was up, so if he had to get up in the middle of the night to help out his team members, he'll do it. Just because he worked the day shift didn't mean the crimes were limited to daylight.

Sara nodded. "Well, in any case, thank you, I really appreciate it."

Kevin nodded before asking, getting down to business now. "So, what do we know now?"

She started to speak as they headed toward the house. "A mother and her 10 year old daughter arrived home from being out of town during the weekend when it looked like they came home to an intruder in their house. Her next door neighbor heard the gunshots as him and his wife were getting ready to take their evening walk, and found the mother dead while the daughter was barely alive, so they called the ambulance."

Kevin then asked with concern. "Do you know if she's going to make it?"

Sara looked at him with a sad look on her face. "I'm not sure yet."

She was just about to continue when one of the cops walked up to them. "Ms. Sidle?"

Sara looked at the young cop with a nod. "Yes, Detective Rodgers?"

"I got word that the ex-husband is at the hospital now."

"Thank you."

He nodded his welcome before stepping away from them, and while Sara turned her head to look at her two team members, Kevin asked. "Is the ex a suspect?"

Sara then sighed. "At this point anybody could be. So, let's get started, shall we?" They guys nodded before she continued. "Kevin, could you do the..."

He cuts her off with a smile. "Perimeter, sure. I got this."

Sara gave him a nod before he started walking towards the side of the house, then she looked at Grissom and said. "The back rooms?"

He nodded with a smile of his own. "You got it."

She smiled in return as he started walking towards the front door, ready to do his job, which just liked Nick had said, Grissom hadn't missed a beat, it was like he had been a CSI this whole time, which in Grissom's current mindset he has been, and as long as he can still physically do this job, he'll do it.

* * *

After checking the little girl's room, which was clear, he went across the hall to the mother's room and headed for the closet first, so after setting his kit down, and with his flashlight pointed toward the door handle, he reached for it so he could open it, but just as he started cracking it open, someone, or the suspect, used all of his momentum and pushed his way forward, sending Grissom off balance as he shouted. "Someone's in the house!"

He saw the hooded person run out of the room while he was trying to get regain his footing, but wasn't successful and he fell hard on the hardwood floor, where his head slammed against it.

He tired to keep his eyes open, but it wasn't working, and the last thing he registered before he was surrounded by total blackness was Sara's hand on his cheek and the sound of her voice saying his name and telling him to stay with her.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please Review


	23. Remember?

AN: Warning: Questionable word and Subtle hints for multiple Episodes. Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, and a moment you've been waiting for, at least one of them.

* * *

Chapter 23: Remember?

 _Flashback_

 _17 years ago_

 _The Next Afternoon_

 _After arriving in the classroom where Grissom was conducting his speeches, he wrote a few things on the board before standing in front of the podium, looking down at some of his notes, and that's when he heard the most beautiful laugh he's ever heard, so he couldn't help but look up, and when he did, he saw a young woman wearing her brown hair into a ponytail, talking and laughing with a few other people around her as they were walking towards the first few seats in the front row._

 _When she looked his way, brown eyes met blue ones briefly before he looked down at his notes again, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his heart from racing._

 _He took a few more minutes to calm himself down, then when he looked up again and saw the classroom just about full, he cleared his throat, and introduced himself before staring the seminar._

* * *

 _Hours later_

 _When he was done, he dismissed everybody and turned his attention to the board so he could wipe it clean, and just as he was finishing, a voice, the voice that belonged to the beautiful woman who had asked about 90% of the questions today, spoke behind him. "Excuse me, Dr. Grissom, but I was wondering if I could ask a few more questions?"_

 _Trying to calm his heart again, he turned around and gave the young woman a smile, making her smile in return as she moved a piece of hair that came out of her ponytail and placed it behind her ear. "I would be happy to answer them, but we'll have to go somewhere else."_

 _Quick on her feet, she asked. "Oh, well, I know a nice café close to the campus, if you don't mind?"_

 _Grissom nodded with a smile. "I know the one, I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."_

 _Her brown eyes sparkled as she nodded with a smile. "Ok. Thank you, Dr. Grissom."_

 _"You're welcome, Ms..."_

 _He trails off as the woman held out her hand and finished his question. "Sidle, Sara Sidle."_

 _Grissom took her hand a second later, feeling, while trying to ignore, the instant spark, as he cleared his throat and responded. "You're welcome, Ms. Sidle."_

 _They held each other's hand a few seconds longer than necessary before releasing it, and after one more smile, she turned and started to walk toward the door so she could leave the room._

 _When it was just him in the room, he sighed as he ran his hand down his face, because deep down he knew no matter how much he wanted to ignore it or push it away, his life just changed with that one simple interaction._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

A few Hours later

Grissom's eyes started to slowly open, and as he became fully aware of his surroundings, he noticed two things right away, one, he was laying in a hospital bed, and two, someone was holding his hand, which he knew exactly who it was, that touch was unmistakable, so he turned his head and whispered. "Sara?"

Sara smiled, seeing his beautiful blue eyes as she squeezed his hand. "Hey you, how you feeling?"

He winced a little as he moved his free hand up to his temple. "I have a slight headache, but other than that, alright." He removed his hand from his head and asked. "What happened?"

Sara slowly removed her hand from his and looked at him wide-eyed. "You don't remember?" She paused for a second before continuing as she stood up. "Please tell me you're joking, because..."

Before she could go on and start pacing, Grissom cuts her off. "Sara, come here please." She turned to look at him and he was patting the spot next to him on his bed, then she sighed as she sat down at the spot he had been patting, and once she was comfortable and looking right in his eyes, he started to smile and cupped her cheek before running his thumb up and down it as he whispered. "There isn't any chalk on your cheek, but I was hoping it would calm you down, just like what you did for me that one night long ago."

Sara's heart started to speed up while trying to remember if that moment had been brought up. There honestly has been so many she shared that she couldn't, but she asked anyways. "You remember?"

He nodded before he recounted every detail of their first meeting, the moments that meant the most to him before they became a couple, their first kiss, every detail of their first night together, her abduction, her leaving Vegas, Warrick dying in his arms, her coming back to Vegas before leaving shortly after, him going after her, their travels together before they ended up in Paris until she was called to come back to Vegas that was suppose to be temporary, then it wasn't. His new job offer, when things got bad for them, his phone call to her that fateful night, him showing up in San Diego, their reunion, and all they had talked about before he went back on his boat for his last case, that ended up changing everything.

By the end of the thoroughly detailed moments they had shared, and some only he would have known, she was completely convinced that he had indeed remembered everything, and they were both in tears as she whispered. "You remember."

He wiped a few tears off her cheek before bringing her closer to him as he whispered. "Everything, honey."

When their lips touched, both felt the spark throughout their bodies instantly, and they had become so lost in their kissing that they weren't aware that Grissom's heart monitor was going on a frenzy, or the hospital door opening quickly. In fact, it wasn't until a clearing of a throat and a hand on Sara's shoulder made them aware of their surroundings again.

"I would ask if everything is alright, but I can see that it is."

Sara and Grissom smiled against one another's lips, then they pulled back slowly before Sara looked up and smiled at Brad. "Yes, very much so."

When Grissom was admitted to the hospital, she had called Brad and asked if he could come and check up on him, and since he was already in town and had ties here, he told her he would.

Brad smiled back before he continued. "That's great, but can I do a check up on him?"

Sara nodded with a smile as she got up from the bed, then as she was walking to the other side of it, Grissom started to speak with a smile. "But before you do that, who are you again?"

Brad looked confused as he said. "Uh.."

He trails off as he looked at Sara, and she shook her head with the smile still on her face as she took Grissom's hand. "He's just joking. He knows exactly who you are." Then her smile was brighter than Brad had ever seen. "He remembers everything."

Brad looked surprised as he repeated. "Everything?" He then pointed between them. "As in everything?" After Sara nodded again, he smiled as he looked at Grissom. "Congratulations."

Grissom nodded as his face was beaming. "Thank you Dr. Jones, and not only for your words, but for looking after me again."

"I'm only doing my job."

Grissom smirked next. "True, but isn't your job in LA?" Then he finished with a known look. "So, how I see it, you must have gotten a special request to come here."

Before Brad could respond, and having a feeling on where this conversation was going, Sara cleared her throat as she removed her hand from Grissom's before saying. "I'm going to make a few phone calls to let everybody know that you're ok."

After Grissom nodded, Sara walked out of the room, letting the door shut behind her before Brad started to clear his throat. "Dr. Grissom..."

But Grissom cuts him off as he held up his hand. "You don't have to say it, I know. That woman can be pretty easy to fall in love with." He then smirked. "I managed to do it twice." Brad smiled with a nod before Grissom continued more seriously after clearing his throat. "But I also know how she feels about me, so while I'm glad she has someone like you who's willing to do anything for her, this is finally our shot to getting the life we've always wanted, and I'm not letting it go without a fight."

Brad nodded in understanding before he replied. "And while you're right, I would pretty much do anything she asks, I know how much she loves you too, and I would never get in the way of that. I couldn't, even if I wanted to, I, and really everybody in the world, lost their chance the second you two met, so there is no competition where I'm concerned. Plus, I am spoken for as well."

Grissom smiled as he held out his hand. "So, all good?"

Brad nodded with a smile as he shook the older man's hand. "All Good."

After they release hands, Brad started his check up on him, and by the time he was done, the door to the hospital room opened and Sara walked in with a smile. "Everything ok?"

Brad closed the file with a smile and nod. "Very good, but I would like for him to stay for another hour or two just to be extra sure." Once they nodded in return he finished. "I'll be back soon."

"Thanks Brad."

He nodded at Sara one more time before leaving the room, and after the door closed, Sara and Grissom looked at one another before Grissom cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel when I get..."

Sara cuts him off with a smirk as she placed her hand on top of his. "Just as long as you're not setting me up with him, I'm good."

Grissom looked up and smiled while squeezing her hand lightly. "If you don't mind, I would like to keep you."

She smiled as slipped her fingers through his. "I wouldn't mind that a single bit."

His face beamed for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and asked, as details about earlier came to him. "So, what happened with the case?"

Sara couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes, typical Grissom, but she wouldn't have him any other way, then she took a breath and responded. "It's already closed."

"Really? Was it the ex-husband?"

Sara shook her head as she brought the chair closer to the bed so she could sit down before taking his hand again. "Nope. He never said it out-loud, but I could see it in his eyes, he still loved her and only wanted to see her happy." She stopped for a second before continuing. "It was actually an ex-boyfriend. He was still angry about the breakup they had a few days ago, so he used the hideaway key to get in the house and waited for her and her daughter to get home. An argument happened, and out of anger, he pulled his gun on her and shot her before shooting the daughter. He confessed the minute he was caught."

Grissom nodded in understanding before asking. "And the young man in the closet?"

She smirked while shaking her head. "He was caught before he even left the yard. It turns out he had slipped through the little girl's window, hoping there was something valuable in the house to sell, and while he was in the mother's room looking, he head the commotion and got scared so he hid in the closet."

This time Grissom smirked. "So, he stayed in there, even though he had time to leave the same way he got in before any of us showed up?"

"Yep."

"Not the brightest tool in the shed then."

Sara shook her head with a small chuckle. "I guess not."

After they calmed down, Grissom took a breath before asking softly. "And how is the little girl?"

Sara sighed as she squeezed his hand lightly. "Still fighting for her life."

"I uh...I would like see her before we leave."

Sara gave him a soft smile with a nod. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Grissom smiled back with a short nod, then it became quiet for a few minutes, both savoring this moment and letting everything sink in before he asked softly again, taking their conversation in a different direction, a more personal one. "Sara?"

"Yeah, babe?"

He smiled at the endearment before he spoke again with a serious look on his face. "Do you think we really can do this?" When she looked at him with confusion, he continued. "I mean we have no pending separation because of work, no one is leaving to bury any ghosts, and there is no obstacles, self-inflicted or by other means, standing in our way. I think for the first time since we met, we literally have nothing stopping us from really being together."

Sara nodded in understanding before asking. "It's a little scary, isn't it?"

He shyly responded in return. "Just a little."

Sara stood up, her hand slipping out of his so she could cup his cheek, then she continued with love in her eyes. "And while that is, it also feels like a huge relief. We've already been through the worst, we know what's good for us and what's not. We got another chance to do this right, so to answer your question, yes, I believe we can do this." She then smirked as she shook her head. "Even though knowing all of that, it still won't be smooth sailing with us."

Grissom smirked this time. "Tell me about it, knowing how stubborn you can be."

She raised an eyebrow with her eyes sparkling. "Excuse me, me? I think it's you too, mister. Do I have to remind you how long it took for you to actually ask me..."

He cuts her off with a smile as he placed his hand on top of hers that was still on his cheek. "No, I remember." He then paused for a second before finishing with love in his eyes. "And if there is one thing I'm grateful we were stubborn about, it's us never truly letting the other go."

Sara's eyes started to water as she replied softly. "How could I, when I love you so damn much."

Grissom smiled with tears in his eyes as well. "I love you so damn much too."

She sniffled slightly before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips, which he wasted little time on responding, both ready to finally put this chapter behind them and officially move forward with their lives.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it. Next chapter will have another moment I believe you all have been waiting for. Will be out soon, enjoy the rest of your weekend. Please Review.


	24. What's best for them?

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter, which is one of my favorites (And longest), I hope it will be yours too. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: What's best for them?

It has been a week since Grissom regained his full memory, and their relationship was better than ever, except one specific step they weren't reacquainted with yet. Even though they were both ready and willing, they just needed to find the right time, which at this moment would have been perfect, had they not already told Nicole that they'd show up to her house for her son's 6th birthday party.

They pull back from a very explosive/passionate kiss, both breathing hard as they placed their foreheads together, and when they got their air back, he whispered. "If we don't go now, I'm not leaving this apartment."

She smirked as she ran her hands up his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I wouldn't be totally opposed to that idea."

He smiled as he pulled back a little so he look in her eyes. "I know, and believe me, if it had been any other occasion we could skip, I would in a heartbeat. But we did promise that little boy we would be there."

She nodded as she removed her arms from his neck. "Yeah, we did, and I don't really want to disappoint him, especially since this is the first birthday he'll have without his father."

Grissom nodded in agreement before cupping her cheek. "Plus, it would be good for Nicole to have that extra support today." Sara nodded in return, and when her look turned sadder, she looked down at the floor with tears almost in her eyes, making him lift her chin up before asking in a concerned voice. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sniffling slightly, she replied softly. "While I don't know the exact pain she's been going through, I know what it feels like to be without the one you love, and I almost got to know that feeling really well."

He nodded in understanding as he brought her closer to him, kissing her forehead before wrapping his arms around her to keep her safe and protected while whispering comfortingly. "But I made it out of that, I'm right here, I'm ok now, and I'm planning on being with you for a long time."

Sara wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered/smirked one more time. "You better, or I'll kill you myself."

Grissom chuckled as they held on to one another a little bit longer, then when they pulled back, he cupped her cheek again and ran his thumb up and down it before asking. "You ready?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, let's go."

After one more soft, but loving, peck on the lips, they released one another before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, then after grabbing their jackets and the present they had gotten Carson, they walked out of the apartment so they could go to their destination.

* * *

When they arrived at Nicole's two story, three bedroom house, which was in a nice and family friendly neighborhood, they saw the San Diego team, including Captain Miller with his youngest son, who was seven. Also there was three of Carson's friends, Whitney, and they were pleasantly surprised to see Stephanie.

They smiled at one another as they were pulling back from their hugs, then Grissom asked with a twinkle in his eye. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

Stephanie smiled a little wider as the group of boys ran down the stairs and headed towards the backyard. "Well, I figured since D.J. and Jacob were having a little dad and son time, I would bring Stephen here. Plus, Carson invited him and I couldn't say no."

After meeting during the Thanksgiving party a week ago, Carson and Stephen had become fast friends.

Right as they nodded in understanding, they were greeted by the rest of the guests, including their host, and after they shared hugs with her, she smiled as brightly as she could, while feeling the pain, more than she's felt since the night she found out her husband was dead, and said softly, trying to hold her emotions together. "Thank you for being here today, it really means a lot to me."

Sara nodded with a smile as she squeezed the other woman's hand. "Thank you for inviting us, we're happy to be here."

After Nicole nodded, there was a slight pause before the conversations and laughing started happening as they migrated to the backyard, where the party was set up at. Then while the group broke down into smaller circles, Nicole excused herself and headed back inside a few moments later.

Sara made eye contact with Kevin, and he nodded before clearing his throat. "I'll be right back."

They nodded before Kevin slipped out of the circle and headed inside the house, looking in every downstairs room there was before heading to the closed garage, where she was with her back toward the door and her head in her hands as her shoulders moved up and down while she was sobbing.

He walked in, closing the door behind him, and walked up to her before placing a hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little, so he whispered. "It's ok, it's just me."

Nicole sniffled before turning around and immediately wrapping her arms around him, whispering. "Jason should be here right now, Carson shouldn't be celebrating his birthday without him, it isn't fair, it just isn't."

Kevin ran his hand up and down her back, speaking in a comforting tone, while silently wishing he could take all her pain away.

After a couple of minutes, she started to pull back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have broken down like that."

He gave her a little smile and cupped her cheek to wipe her tears away. "You have nothing to apologize for."

She smiled a little in return before speaking softly. "Thank you for being here for me. I don't think I could have handled the last 5 months without your help."

He waved off her thanks with his other hand. "You never have to thank me for that. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You know that, right?"

While their eyes remained connected, both hearts started to race as she nodded. "Yeah, I do. Since the day you became my lab partner on the first day of High School, you've always been there when I needed you the most."

Going through High School was not a pleasant time for her, and it wasn't even the actual school part, it was her up and down family life. Before she hit freshman year, her parents were going through a nasty divorce, so it was tense being around them, then by the time she had graduated High school, her parents were married to other people and she had gained a half brother from her dad's side, and a half sister from her mom's side.

But through all the madness during that time, the one thing she could count on was her friendship with Kevin, he had been the best friend she could have asked for. That's why it had been a little surprising to her that they had lost touch with one another for almost five years, until they both started working at the Lab together. In fact, that distance happened around the same time she had gotten married.

Before she got totally lost in her memories, Kevin asked. "Hey, where did you go?"

She shook her head and cleared her throat before replying. "High School." He cringed a little, knowing how much that time hurt her. She then continued a second later, breaking him from his thoughts. "And our friendship during that time. Which also kind of reminded me about something else."

He removed his hand from her cheek. "Oh, and what would that be?"

Before she could ask her question though, the door that lead to the house opened, and a little boy with bright brown eyes asked. "Mommy, can we have cake now?"

Nicole stepped back from Kevin and looked toward the door with a smile. "Of course we can, sweetie. I'll be there in a second."

He smiled that 'Jason' smile before he turned and ran back toward the backyard.

Nicole and Kevin looked at one anther again before she cleared her throat. "I should get out there."

Kevin nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you don't want to delay a birthday boy's cake eating and unwrapping present time."

She chuckled while shaking her head. "No, I don't. I'll see you out there."

After Kevin nodded, she headed back inside, only to walk out to the backyard, and he followed soon after.

* * *

After the party

Once the party ended, and everybody had said goodbye to each other, Sara and Grissom invited Stephanie and Stephen over to the apartment for a couple of hours before they headed back to LA, but shortly after an hour, Stephen was having a tough time keeping his eyes open, which with all the fun he had today with the other boys his age, they were not that surprised how exhausted he was right now, so after Stephanie said they should head home, Grissom placed his empty glass down on the coffee table and smiled as he stood up from the recliner. "I'll carry him down to your vehicle."

She gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

He waved it off as he took the few steps to the end of the couch and gently picked the little boy up, who had opened his eyes slightly until he heard Grissom's comforting voice, so he closed his eyes again, then after Grissom got the vehicle keys from Stephanie, he started his walk to the door.

The women smiled softly as they watched Grissom carry the little boy out, then once they were at the opened door themselves, Stephanie looked down at Sara's hand, particularly the left one, which Sara had noticed she had been doing that all day, so she finally asked with a chuckle. "Why have you been looking down there all day?"

Stephanie chuckled as she looked in the other woman in the eyes. "Just waiting for that ring to pop back up."

"Well, considering we haven't talked about that step, I'm not sure how long you'll be waiting for that one." Then she did a little sigh as she continued. "Or me for that matter."

Hearing the sigh, Stephanie asked. "So, it is something you truly want?"

"It never should have been off my finger in the first place."

"Then maybe you need to bring the conversation up." Then she smirked a little. "Maybe he's waiting for you to ask this time."

Sara smiled before shaking her head slightly. "Nah, I'm sure Grissom would like to do the asking."

Stephanie couldn't help but smirk one more time. "And how long did you have to wait for that to happen the first time?"

Sara chuckled again with a head nod. "Good point."

Stephanie smiled as she wrapped her arms around the other woman. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding pushy, I just want you two to..."

Sara cuts her off as they step back from the hug. "Be happy and want what's best for us, I know, and I really do appreciate it."

Stephanie nodded before speaking after a short sigh. "Well, I better go. I'll call soon for another get-together, if you're up to it, that is."

Sara smirked this time. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Stephanie smiled as she placed her hand on her almost three month pregnant stomach, then after a nod and another round of chuckling, Stephanie turned and headed down the hall while Sara closed the apartment door, and after putting the glasses in the dishwasher, she headed toward the bedroom, then instead of going to the dresser, where her sleeping clothes were, she walked toward her side of the bed and sat down before opening her nightstand as far as it could and picked up a little baggie that had two items in it, more specifically, their wedding rings, and just looked at them before imagining what it would feel like to have her ring back on.

When she was wearing it, she had felt more confident about everything in her life than she's ever felt before. Not to mention how she felt when she looked at his ring on his finger, and the feel of it against her skin.

Her thoughts were about to go deeper, and just as she was about to close her eyes and get lost in the memories, Grissom's voice came into the bedroom, startling her, and she was about to close her hand to hide the baggie, but she mishandled it and it fell on the floor.

She had hoped he had been distracted walking in the room, but no such luck because he had asked what fell out of her hand a second later, so she tried changing the subject with a smile. "What were you saying?"

Grissom smiled as he started walking over toward her. "I know what you are trying to do, but it's not going to work, so what was that?" Then he asked softly while stopping in the middle of the room. "Unless it's a huge secret."

Knowing she didn't want to lie to him, she bit the bullet and shook her head while picking up the baggie before she brought it up so he could see. "It's not a secret, I was looking at these, Stephanie said..."

Grissom cuts her off as he gasped a little, trying to speak. "Are those our...Is that my..."

Sara cuts him off with a nod as he walked over to her. "Yes to both questions."

Grissom sat down next to her and took it from her, then while looking at his wedding ring, he spoke softly, almost amazed that he was actually seeing it again. "I thought I lost it with my other items."

"Brad said it was the only thing you had on you." She paused for a second before questioning him. "You were wearing it, weren't you?"

His look turned to shy as he explained. "I sometimes did when I was out in the ocean.  
It made me feel closer to you." He then turned his head to look over at her, almost in tears. "Even though we were so far apart in every way. Sara, I'm..."

She cuts him off while cupping his cheek. "No, we're moved past that time of our lives, you don't need to apologize anymore, I know how sorry you are."

Grissom nodded, and after she ran her thumb up and down his cheek a few times, he spoke after clearing his throat while his attention went back to the rings. "You were about to say something about Stephanie saying something?"

Sara waved it off as she removed her hand from his cheek before standing up. "It's not impor..."

He cuts her off this time as he gently took her hand to stop her from walking away. "Let me guess, it involves these items?"

He shook the bag while she turned to him with a known smile on her face. "She hinted to you about it too?"

He chuckled as he stood up. "She really does means well."

Sara nodded with the smile still on her face. "I know ."

"She just wants what's best for us."

"I know that too."

When he was standing in front of her, he asked softly. "So, what you do think, is this what's best for us?" He then cupped her cheek, almost making her close her eyes at the contact as he finished. "Is this something you want, again?"

She asked softly with her heart racing. "Is it something you want, again?"

He gently shook his head. "I asked you first." Then he continued with his eyes pleading. "And be honest, we promised each other that we wouldn't ever hold back again on what we truly wanted, no matter what."

Sara nodded before she spoke with emotion. "It never should have ended in the first place, being married to you was the best feeling in the world. I was more confident in myself, heck in life in general. I really felt I could do anything."

He smiled as he removed his hand. "Then I guess we better get that feeling back to you as soon as possible."

Sara's eyes lit up as she gave him one of those 'Sara' smiles that was only reserved for him. "You're serious?"

He opened the small baggie and tipped it over until the rings slid out and landed in the palm of his hand, then looked into her eyes as he picked up her ring with one hand and took her left hand with his other one. "I've never been more serious in my life, so what do you say, would you marry me again?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "I would, I will."

His face lit up as he slid her wedding ring on her ring finger before he opened the palm of his hand so she could take his ring, then she looked into his eyes and asked softly. "Would you marry me again?"

With so much emotion he hand in him, he nodded as he whispered back. "I would, I will."

After she slid his ring on his finger, she moved his hand to her cheek before closing her eyes at the feel of his ring against her skin. He then took a step closer to her while running his thumb up and down it before he leaned toward her and kissed her softly a couple of times, and after the third time, it became deeper and more passionate.

When they needed air, they pulled back slowly while opening their eyes, showing one another the deep desire, passion and love that they had before she turned her attention to his shirt and started to unbutton it, and once it was opened, she slid her left hand up his chest, making him close his eyes at the feel of her ring against his skin, because like her, he missed the feeling of it too.

She slid her hand all the way up to his cheek before cupping it, then they placed their foreheads together and he whispered. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too."

They pulled back a few moments later, and after one more long look between them, they started kissing again, the passion between them getting more intense as they started moving towards the bed, both ready to embrace every aspect of their relationship once again.

* * *

A few hours later

With the sheet wrapped around her body, Sara was sitting up in bed, looking down at her wedding ring with a smile on her face when Grissom walked into the room with a tray of fruits he had grabbed from the kitchen a few minutes earlier.

He smiled as he walked toward the bed. "What are you thinking about right now?"

Her smile grew as he placed the tray down on the bed. "How incredibly happy I am."

His face was beaming as he slipped his robe off, revealing him in nothing but boxers before slipping back under the warm covers, then after putting the tray between them, they took their first bite of a grape.

Once she swallowed it, she sighed a little before looking at the man she loved. "And a little bit about your mom, and what she 'said' the last time I saw her."

He looked a little wide-eyed and started to speak. "Sara, that should stay between..."

But she cuts him off as she took his left hand. "It's ok, I want to tell you." After he nodded, she continued. "She never believed our story was done, she felt that we would be back here, like this again." She took a breath and shrugged her shoulders as she picked up another grape. "I don't know, it just kind of surprised me that she would 'say' something like that, to me of all people."

Grissom smiled softly as he slipped his fingers through hers. "Despite the tension between you two, she never hated you."

She swallowed her grape a second later and shook her head before continuing. "Maybe never hated, but up until the last time I saw her, heck even before we started our last 'conversation',  
I always felt she was unsure about me when it came to you." She paused for a second as she started to have tears in her eyes. "But then I saw it in her eyes right before she walked away, that no matter what happened or how bad it had gotten between us, she knew I would never truly let you go, and that I still and always will love you. I finally felt like I was approved by her."

Grissom whispered a second later with tears in his eyes. "I wish I would have seen that, been there."

Sara moved the tray over to her side and scooted closer to the man she loved, slipping her fingers from his and bringing his head closer to her chest before running her fingers through his hair as she whispered in a comforting tone. "I know, babe."

She kissed the top of his head a second later and continued to run her fingers through his hair as they held one another close, then after a minute or two of silence, he spoke again after clearing his throat. "So, you believe she would've fully approved of us this time."

"No doubt in my mind, I would even bet she would 'say' she was the first one to call it."

Grissom chuckled as he nodded his head against her. "That sounds like her."

She chuckled in return before continuing. "You know she wouldn't be the only one."

Not even hesitating, Grissom responded with another smile. "Stephanie."

"Yep. When we tell her she might even be happier than us." There was a pause as he lifted his head up to look at the woman he loved, and with eyes sparkling and smiles beaming brighter than either one had ever seen before, they both shook their heads before she finished as she cupped his cheek. "I take that back. No one can possible be happier than I am right now...well, maybe, except..."

She trials off and he finished with a whisper as he leaned forward. "Me."

Their lips touched a second later with some passion, but knowing they needed to get some rest, they kept it tamer than it would have been, so they pulled back a moment later before she stroked his cheek a few times while both whispered their love to one another.

After sharing one more sweet kiss, she grabbed the tray and brought it closer to them so they could snack a little bit more before they fell asleep holding one another with smiles still on their faces, both not regretting tonight's unexpected proposal.

* * *

AN: Hope you're happy with this step. Next chapter will have a slight time jump, and we are in the final stretch of the story, but I'll explain that a little more next time. Please Review.


	25. Going to Vegas

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 25: Going to Vegas

6 months later

The team was in the break room at the end of shift when Sara walked in the room with a smile. "Alright guys, I have some good news, your trip to Las Vegas has been approved."

Greg proposed to Morgan on New Years and they decided to get married in late June, and when they sent out invitations to the their guests, they even included Sara's team, which surprised them all, but was very happy for the invite. Of course they would've had to find a way to do it since it would be the whole team, but with Sara's good news it looked it worked.

After the cheering had subsided, Sara continued. "Providing that we make it up to swing and night shift."

They nodded as Kevin spoke with a smile. "Which we already agreed that we would."

Sara nodded in return before speaking again after looking at her watch. "Alright, our plane leaves in two hours, so do what you have to do to get ready and I'll meet you all at the airport."  
They nodded again before standing up from their seats, but before they left the room, Sara finished with a smile, but she was using her serious tone. "And just a reminder, we are back to work on Sunday morning, so if you miss the flight coming back here and can't make it in the lab on time, or call in sick, you are doing decomps for two weeks, no exceptions. So, while I want you all to have fun and enjoy the small break from work, do it responsibly. Do I make myself clear?"

After the team all said 'yes' they finally left the room, and once they were gone, Sara looked at the remaining team member with a smirk. "That goes for you too, Dr. Grissom."

Grissom smiled as he stood up from his seat, then he stopped in front of her and spoke softly with a smirk of his own. "You sure about that? I might have an 'in' with the boss."

Sara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke with her eyes sparkling a little. "Oh, really? How far of an 'in' do you have?"

His look changed to loving as he continued. "She just so happens to be my wife."

After the proposal, they got married two weeks later (A few days before Christmas), and now have been married for the last 6 months, and it's been the best six months of their lives.  
Their professional and personal lives were clicking like it never clicked before. Of course not every day was picture perfect and their dates would occasionally have to be postponed, but they made it work.

Her face lit up at hearing him say that word, she'll never get tired of him referring her as his wife. Then she shook her head and got back into lab mode. "Well, wife or not, you don't get any special treatment."

He then whispers while moving a step closer to her, making her shiver slightly at the closeness between them and his words. "I thought I already do get special treatment."

Sara chuckled as she pushed him back slightly. "Don't forget were we are, Dr. Grissom."

He smiled and stepped back a little. "I know, I'm sorry. I some times can't help it."

She looked around the room, seeing it was still empty before whispering back. "Believe me, me neither." They looked deeply into each other's eyes, then she cleared her throat and stepped back this time before finishing. "So, we are in agreement then?"

He nodded with another smile before finishing in return with one more smirk. "Well, if I miss the plane then I know you did too because I'm not planning on leaving you out of my sights."

Having the same idea as him, she nodded. "Very well, I'll be doing the same."

"Then it sounds like we've got ourselves a very good time lined up in Vegas, Mrs. Grissom."

They gave each other one more smile before she turned and walked out of the room, and he watched her with a loving look in his eyes as both hearts were fluttering at their banter. They didn't care how many times they do this back and forth, or what they are even talking about, they're enjoying these moments like never before.

* * *

Later that Evening

When Sara's team, including Nick and Whitney, arrived in Vegas, they rented four vehicles, one for the Grissoms, another one for Nick and Whitney, and the last two was for the remaining group for them to decide how to share. Then they followed Nick to the one of the casinos/hotels that Catherine owned because of her late father, and while the group was getting their rooms sorted out, Sara and Grissom, who had other sleeping arrangements for tonight, stayed in their rented vehicle waiting for them, and after a few minutes of silence, Grissom looked over at her as he slipped his hand over hers. "You ok?"

Sara looked over at her husband, which her whole body warmed after thinking of him as that, before replying while she turned her hand over so she could slip her fingers through his. "You mean about being back here?" After he nodded, she continued while looking out her window. "I'm good, while this place does hold a lot of bad memories." She looked at him again with a smile and sparkle in his eyes. "I did have some of the best memories too, and that's all I'm thinking about right now." He smiled with his eyes sparkling before they leaned over the middle console and kissed softly on the lips, and after they pulled back, she continued. "Besides, this visit is for a special reason, so I'm in very good spirits."

As they were pulling back from a second kiss, the rest of the group was walking to their vehicles, and after they got in, this time they followed Sara and Grissom to an Italian restaurant, where they were going to meet Catherine, Lindsey, Brass, Greg and Morgan.

Once they got there, they greeted one another with hugs and smiles, then when Nicole pulled back from her hug with Catherine, she spoke with a bigger smile. "Thank you for setting up the rooms for us."

Catherine waved it off with a chuckle. "It's no problem, I know the owner."

They all chuckled as they sat down at the two long tables they had set up in a private area of the restaurant, then between ordering their drinks and dinner, they chatted until Greg started to stand up as he was clearing his throat. "If I can have your attention for a few minutes." Once everybody had stopped talking and their attention was to him, he continued. "As you all know I'm getting married tomorrow."

When he stopped for a second, Nick spoke with a smirk. "It's about time too."

They chuckled before Greg smirked back. "You're the one to talk." Everybody chuckled again as the older man smiled shyly while Whitney placed a comforting hand top of his with a smile of her own, then after a pause, Greg continued. "Anyways, all I'm trying to say is thank you for being here. I can't imagine spending my wedding day without any of you guys, no matter how long or well I have known you, it really means a lot to me, more than you know."

Sara, who was sitting to his left, smiled with a nod. "I think I can speak for all of us when I say, we wouldn't be anywhere else this weekend, we're happy to be here."

The rest of the group grabbed their drinks, lifted them up and said 'here, here' before taking a sip, and after Greg and Morgan shared a smile, Greg took a drink, then as he was sitting back down, a few waiters and waitress came to their table with their food, which was just in time because they were all hungry.

With talking and laughing in-between their bites of food, it took them longer than usual to finish dinner, but once they were and ready to leave, the San Diego team and Whitney weren't ready to go back to the hotel, so Nick, Lindsey, Greg and Morgan offered to show them around town, while Catherine invited Brass, Grissom and Sara back to her place so they could visit with one another some more.

Once the bill was taken care of, goodbyes and see you tomorrows were said, and as Sara and Grissom walked out of the restaurant, he asked while nodding toward the younger group that was walking toward their vehicles. "You sure you don't want to go with them? You can probably catch a ride with Nick and Whitney."

Sara looked over at her husband and shook her head. "Nah, you know I'm not much into the party scene."

They stopped at their rented vehicle and he nodded his head as he was unlocking the vehicle. "I know, but I just don't want you to feel that you're missing out on anything."

Sara smiled at him as she cupped his cheek before speaking with love in her tone and eyes. "I don't feel I'm missing out on anything when I'm with you, no matter what we are doing. But thank you for asking."

"You're welcome."

After he opened the door for her, they share a sweet kiss before he helped in the vehicle and closed the door, and as he was walking to the driver's side, not for the first time in his life, he felt blessed to have that wonderful woman by his side.

* * *

When the group made it to one of the tamer bars in Vegas, well as tamed as it could get with a dance floor, they grabbed an area in the corner, and once they were settled and drinks were ordered, Nicole cleared her throat before speaking. "I'll be right back, I'm going to make a phone call."

They all nodded in understanding before she walked away to a more quieter place so she could call Stephanie, who was watching her son for the weekend since Stephen asked if he could come over for a sleepover. So, while she was doing that, the rest of the group was watching the dancers with smiles, until the next song came on, then Whitney took Nick's arm while Morgan took Greg's and they headed to the dance floor, and after Kevin, Tim, and Lindsey excused themselves to head to the restroom, Devon looked at Mariah as she took a sip of her drink that had arrived a moment later, then he asked while she looked at the dance floor with a sad look on her face, which she had been wearing that look throughout the evening, even though she tried to hide it the best she could. "What's wrong?"

Mariah looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

He looked at her with sympathy before speaking again. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you." When she looked down, he placed a finger to her chin and lifted it up before continuing with a small smile. "Come on, you can tell me, what happened?"

This time Mariah sighed before telling him. "Adam's been cheating on me."

She had been dating this guy for the last four months, and it turned out he had been cheating on her for awhile now.

Devon cursed silently before cupping her cheek now and spoke again with comfort. "Then forget about him, he doesn't deserve your sadness. He let go the best thing that could have happened to him."

Mariah smiled a little as a tear came down her cheek. "Really?"

"Really, if he couldn't see how amazing you really are, then it's his loss, some lucky man out there will be able to see it."

Feeling a little more confident from his words, she nodded as she reached for her drink again. "You're right, it is his loss." After she took a sip and sets the glass back down on the table, she continued. "And I should forget about him. You want to dance."

He nodded with a smile. "Absolutely, lead the way."

She smiled in return before taking his hand and leading them toward the dance floor, now ready to just enjoy this trip without thinking about the one who broke her heart.

* * *

When the other group arrived at Catherine's, the men made themselves comfortable on the couch while the women were in the kitchen getting drinks.

Brass looked over at Grissom a few seconds after the women left the room and said with a smile. "You look happy, married life suits you...again."

Grissom's face was beaming. "I'm very happy, and you're right it does, best decision of my life."

The other man nodded before asking with a smirk. "So, no more being stupid?"

Grissom chuckled while shaking his head. "No, somehow, someway that amazing, beautiful woman loves me, and I'm done questioning why, and just let it be."

Brass held out his hand to him with one more smile. "I'm happy for you two, it's about time."

"Thank you, and I agree."

As they were releasing hands, Brass asked again, changing the subject. "I heard you got a new boat."

"Yep."

His old company had sent him some money, and while it wasn't a huge amount, it was enough to use most of it on a boat that caught his eye. It had a little more speed to it than the last one he had, but it still had a small cabin so they could spend the whole night on it if they wanted to. It hadn't gotten that far yet, but like he promised, he did take her on a boat ride and they both enjoyed a wonderful afternoon on it.

"Well, maybe we can finally go on that fishing trip I talked about."

Grissom chuckled one more time with a nod. "Anytime, Jim. You are welcome anytime."

A short pause was next before they continued on other conversations.

* * *

While the men were chatting in the living room, Catherine looked over at Sara, who had just closed the fridge with two beers and a juice container in her hands, and when she saw the older woman looking at her, she asked with a smile. "What?"

Catherine smiled wide as she spoke. "You look happy, married life suits you...again."

Sara chuckled with a nod. "I am very happy, happier than I ever been. Now don't get me wrong when I married him the first time, I was happy, I was over the moon even." As Catherine nodded in agreement, Sara continued after a sigh. "But a part of me felt that the other shoe had to drop sometime, so it felt that something was hanging over us, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah."

Sara shrugged as she opened the two beers. "And I guess that's exactly what happened." She then gets another big smile on her face as she finished. "But this time feels so much different, we don't have to worry about long separations, wondering and scheduling on when we'll get see one another again, and we don't have our dinner dates through a computer screen, everything is just clicking for us."

Catherine couldn't help but smirk next. "Finally?"

Sara nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, finally."

"Well, I'm happy for you both, you guys deserve it."

"Thank you Catherine, that really means a lot to me."

After Catherine nodded, she turned and walked to the cupboard to get some glasses for the juice that Sara had grabbed, and as she was pulling them out, Sara asked after clearing her throat. "How are you doing?"

The older woman smiled while she walked back over to the counter. "I'm fine."

Sara raised an eyebrow as Catherine placed the glasses on the counter. "You sure, even after seeing Nick and Whitney together?"

Years ago, during one of the rare times it was just the two of them hanging out after work, they went to a bar together, and after a couple more than the usual number of drinks, Catherine blurted out how much she really cared for Nick. Afterward, she tried to convince Sara that she didn't mean it and it was just the alcohol talking, which Sara went along with it, but she could see in her eyes how much of a lie that was, and in time she finally noticed the moments between them, even thought that it was only a matter of time before they finally got together. But then major events happened, Catherine ended up leaving the lab, then Nick left and had met Whitney, resulting in their feelings for one another being buried further down. And as much as Sara wanted to say something, it wasn't her place to get in the middle.

Catherine waved it off and replied with a smile, even though her heart was aching. "I've made peace with it a long time ago. Besides, do you see how happy he looks? Who am I to get in the way of that."

Sara looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry Catherine."

She shook her head as she poured the juice into the glasses. "Don't worry about it." She then smirked as she lifted the juice bottle up. "You're not the only one who is a survivor."

Sara smiled with a nod. "I don't doubt that for a second."

They share one more smile before Catherine walked to her fridge to put the juice inside, then spoke again as she walked back towards the counter. "Now let's just enjoy the reason why you are all here in the first place."

"I second that."

After grabbing the drinks from the counter, the women walked back into the living room, which the guys had stood up when they saw them walk in, then once Brass had gotten the beer from Catherine, and Grissom had gotten one of the juices from Sara, they clinked their drinks together, but before they took a sip, Brass spoke with a smirk. "To Sara and Gil to finally getting it right."

They chuckled as Catherine said 'amen', then while they took sips of their drinks, Grissom placed his arm around his wife's shoulders and brought her closer to him so he could kiss her temple while her face was beaming.

After they swallowed their sips, the four of them sat down, Catherine and Brass on the couch while Sara and Grissom took the love seat, before they talked and laughed about old times, just enjoying this time together.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Ok, first the bad news, there is only three chapters left. The good news, well, I think it's good news, is that a sequel is planned, and next chapter will be out soon. Please Review.


	26. Revelations

AN: Warning: A questionable word & Implied adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 26: Revelations

About an hour later, Greg, Morgan, Nick and Whitney called it a night, leaving the San Diego team and Lindsey to themselves, then after another hour and a half with a few more drinks going through the group, and once a particular fast pace/intense dance ended, Nicole and Kevin, who had been participating in the dance, were breathing deeply and looking into each other's eyes with an intensity so strong that they felt throughout their bodies, but before anything could happen, Nicole shook her head and stepped back from him. "What am I doing?" Then turned and ran towards the exit of the building, Kevin only waited a few seconds before rushing after her.

When he caught up with her, she was pacing back and forth, shaking her head, and he spoke after she had turned away from him a second time. "You aren't doing anything wrong."

Nicole had stopped her feet and sighed. "Then why does it feel like I am?" She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "I know he isn't here, and isn't coming back into my life, but why does it feel like I'm cheating on him?"

He took a breath and walked up to her before cupping her cheek, almost making her want to close her eyes. "Because no matter how long he's been gone, a part of you will always love him, miss him and wish he was here again. But there will come a day when are you are finally ready to move on."

Looking into his eyes, she whispered. "And you want to be the person I move on to."

He removed his hand with a smile and a chuckle, trying to play off his real feelings. "Me? No, I..."

But she cuts him off with a serious look. "Kevin, don't lie to me. I want the truth."

Kevin took a second before asking with his heart racing. "You sure you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Ok, the truth is you're right, I do want to be that person once you're ready, and it isn't because of the closeness I've been feeling toward you the last six months. It's because..." He paused before telling her what has been in his heart for years as it raced a little more. "I've been in love with you since I was fifteen years old, possibly since thirteen."

Nicole gasped as she looked at him with wide-eyes, surprised of the revelation. "What!?"

He nodded with a smile. "It's true." He cupped her cheek again as he whispered one more time. "I've been in love with you for all these years, and it has only gotten stronger, especially the last six months."

Nicole's mouth began to go dry as her heart started racing from all the different emotions she was feeling in this moment, but before she could either step back or lean forward, their moment was interrupted when they heard Kevin's phone buzzing in his pocket.

He sighed as he removed his hand from her cheek, then after slipping the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the text message before looking at her again. "It looks like Tim and Lindsey want to leave."

"I do too."

"Ok, I'll text Devon and see what's going on there." After Nicole nodded, Kevin text Devon, then a second later he got a text back saying they'll be right behind them, so he looked at Nicole as he placed his phone back in his pocket. "They'll leave in a few minutes, you ready?"

"Yeah."

He nodded in return as they headed for one of the rented vehicles, and after helping her in on her side, he walked to the driver's side, then once he was in, he started to drive toward the casino/hotel they were staying at.

It was silent for several minutes as she was trying process what she heard tonight before she spoke softly. "You never said anything."

"How could I?" He looked over at her when he stopped at a stop sign. "I couldn't risk losing my best friend."

"But you could tell me now?"

"Yes, we're adults now, I thought we could handle this better than we could have back then."

Nicole chuckled a little before saying. "I don't know, if we were back home, I might have ran to my house and locked the door by now."

Kevin chuckled in return before speaking as he started driving again once his eyes were back on the road. "Then it's a good thing we are not."

It was silent the rest of the way, and they only talked when they were standing in front of the closed doors to their rooms, which were right across from one another.

"Honestly, we are ok, right?"

Nicole nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it just might take me a little more time to process this."

He nodded in understanding before he took a few steps toward her before cupping her cheek and whispering. "You take all the time that you need, I'm not going anywhere. Unless of course you want me to."

Nicole shook her head and replied softly. "The one thing I know I'm not confused about right now, is that I don't want you out of my life..." She trails off, then gasped before that last thought came to her mind. 'That's why we lost touch, isn't it?"

Kevin looked at her sadly. "I was happy for you, but if I'm being honest again, it hurt to watch."

She shook her head with sadness in her eyes. "Kevin I'm..."

He cuts her off. "Don't be. Don't second guess on being with him, you got something wonderful out of your relationship and it shouldn't be a regret."

She nodded her head with a sniffle. "You're right, and it isn't."

He nodded in return as he removed his hand. "So, whatever you need, all you need to do is ask."

"Ok."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before whispering against her skin "Goodnight."

She closed her eyes as she whispered back. "Goodnight."

After he pulled back, they looked into each other's eyes before he started walking toward his door as she turned to hers, but before she places her key card in hers, she turned around and said. "Kevin." Kevin turned around and she tried to continue. "I uh...I..."

She trailed off, clearly loss for words before he wordlessly held out his hand with a smile, and she smiled in return as she walked toward him before slipping her hand into his, then once the door was opened, they walked into the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

After Lindsey stopped the vehicle in front of the familiar hotel, she looked over at Tim, who was smiling at her, then he asked with a smirk, both knowing he was joking, but he couldn't help but ask. "So, what's the chances of you coming up to my room?"

Lindsey chuckled before saying. "Probably as low as the chances of it snowing here on Christmas Eve."

Tim chuckled before nodding. "Well, thank you for tonight, I enjoyed it."

"You're welcome, and I'm glad."

As he reached for the door handle, he looked over at her again and asked. "You sure I..."

Lindsey cuts him off with another chuckle. "Goodnight, Tim."

Now in a more serious tone, he nodded. "Goodnight, Lindsey."

After he opened the door, he got out, but before he could take a few steps, he hears. "Hey Tim." He turned around before Lindsey continued. "How tired are you?"

"Not that much, why? You change your mind."

"No, but how about a little more time together, somewhere a little quieter than a bar or club?"

He smiled as he walked back to the passenger door and got in, then as he closed the door, he looked over at her again with sincerity in his eyes. "I would love it."

She nodded in return before she started driving again, not sure where they were going, but she knew she wasn't ready to let him go for the night just yet, there was just something about him, in a very good way, she couldn't shake.

* * *

When Devon and Mariah made it back to the hotel and on the correct floor, she stopped in front of the door to her room, which was the same room as Nicole since they were suppose to be sharing, while Devon stopped at his, which he was suppose to be sharing with Tim and right next door to Nicole's and Mariah's, and as they unlocked their doors, Mariah smiled at him. "Thank you for tonight. I didn't realize how much I really needed it."

"You're welcome, and anytime."

"Goodnight, Devon."

"Goodnight, Mariah."

After looking at one another intensely for a few seconds, they walked into their rooms and closed their doors behind them, but not even five minutes later, Devon gets a knock on his door, and when he opened it, he was surprised it was Mariah, so he asked in concern. "Is everything ok?"

She nodded, then asked softly. "What you said earlier about me being amazing and a guy being lucky to be with me, did you mean it, or was it just something you said to..."

He cuts her off sincerely as he cupped her cheek. "I meant every word, you are amazing and so beaut..."

This time he gets cut off when she kissed him, but it was done so quickly that their lips barley touched, and she looked at him with wide-eyes as she pulled back, surprised that she even had the courage to do that. "Devon, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was..." She gets cut off again when his lips touched hers, and there was no barley about it, everything they felt went into that kiss.

When they finally pulled back because they needed air, they placed their foreheads together before he whispered. "Your move next."

She pulled back slowly and looked into his caring eyes, her heart racing with so much feeling she had inside of her, then she smiled as she slipped through the crack of the door and walked into his room, the door closing a few seconds later.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Brass and Catherine, the Grissoms got into their rented vehicle and drove to a familiar address, and when Grissom stopped in front of the house with a sign that said 'sale pending' in the yard, he sighed before looking over at her. "You ready to spend one more night in our house?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "Lead the way, Dr. Grissom."

After Greg told Sara and Grissom that he was getting married, he also told them that him and Morgan wanted to look for their own place, which they understood that, so after talking about it, they decided that it was time to sell their first house, and the sale will become official tomorrow morning once they signed the last of the papers. But first, they wanted one more night in there together.

When they got out of the vehicle, they grabbed their bags from the back and headed to the front door of the house, and after walking in, turning on the living room light, they sighed slightly, seeing the emptiness of the house, which hadn't been this empty since they first moved in.  
They looked at one another with a solemn look before they walked fully into the house, shutting the door behind them, then before Sara could speak, he slipped his hand into hers and walked them toward their old bedroom.

Sara smiled slightly with a small chuckle when saw there was a air mattress and about 5 plastic candles, then she looked at husband with a raised eyebrow, and he smiled as he walked in the room. "What? You didn't expect us to sleep on the floor, did you?"

He had asked Greg to set this up after he had removed all of his furniture out of the house.

She shook her head with another smile and chuckle. "No, I guess not." Then she cleared her throat and nodded toward the plastic candles. "And the candles?"

He sets his bag down, walks up to her, who was still standing in the doorway, and shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "What can I say, I can be a romantic at times."

Sara smiled a little brighter on that comment as she cupped his cheek while replying in a loving tone. "That you can be, especially with me."

"Well, I try."

"And pretty successful if you ask me."

Their eyes were glowing as they leaned toward one another and kissed softly a few times.

When they pulled back, he asked. "You want something to drink? I'm afraid all we have is beer and water."

"A beer, if you don't mind."

Grissom nodded, then kissed her one more time before walking out of the room, while she walked fully into the room and placed her bag down on the floor with another sigh, visioning the few good memories they had shared in this room, then she mentally shook them off before walking out in the living room just in time on meeting Grissom in middle with their drinks, they clinked them together with a smile before he asked. "You want to sit outside for a bit?"

After she nodded, they headed towarda the backyard, turning the outside light on before stepping onto the medium-sized deck, then once he unfolded a lawn chair, he sets it on the deck and sat down before she sat down on his lap as they looked out in the yard in silence.

It remained silent for several minutes as they sipped on their drinks, then after placing them down on the deck, Grissom sighed. "We had so many plans for this place. And we didn't even come close to making them happen."

Sara took that opportunity to ask him a question that's been on her mind for awhile now. "Were umm...Were kids part of the plan?"

Grissom had to admit he was not expecting that question so he looked at little shocked. "Kids?" After Sara nodded, he took a breath before continuing. "I'm not going to lie, I uh...I was not expecting you to ask that." She nodded slightly again, this time in understanding while waiting for him to continue, which he did as second later. "It's just this subject has never been brought up before, so I just assumed that being a mother wasn't a major priority for you." He then sighed as he finished. "And considering what happened between us, a part of me is kind of glad it never did, because I would have never wanted to put our child through that."

Sara nodded in agreement as she took his hand and slipped her fingers through his. "I 100% agree with everything you just said, especially the priority part."

He watched her become fascinated with their hands before he cleared his throat and asked. "And now?"

She shook her head before looking at him with almost tears. "I honestly don't know." She took a breath before finishing. "But when I see you with Carson, or D.J., Stephen, and Alexandra (Stephanie and Jacob's newborn daughter), a part of me wishes that we..."

She trailed off as she looked down at their hands again, and Grissom finished with a whisper. "Had kids of our own, so you could see me with them?" Sara looked up with a nod as a tear finally came down her cheek, so he used his free hand and cupped it so he could wipe it away, then he cleared his throat from the emotions he was feeling and finished softly. "Believe me, I feel that way when I see you with them too."

Sara started to smile a little as she asked. "Yeah?"

He nodded in return with a smile of his own. "Yeah."

She sighed a second later. "Then what do we do?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Well, now that the conversation is out there, I say we talk about it a little more before we make an official decision on what we want to do. We don't have to decide right this second."

Sara nodded with another smile. "Ok, I like that idea."

He smiled as he removed his hand from her cheek before he kissed her temple and whispered against it. "And if kids are the route we are taking, you'll be the best damn mom any child could ask for."

She started to have more tears in her eyes as she whispered. "You really think so?"

He pulled back as second later and nodded with his eyes sparkling. "I really do."

She kissed the hand she was still holding and replied with love in her eyes. "And I think you'll be the best damn dad in the world too."

He chuckled before replying shyly. "I'll certainly try my best."

"I know you will." After running her thumb up and down his hand, while looking into one another's eyes, she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

They smiled for a couple of seconds, and after a few pecks on the lips, she stands up as she spoke softly. "So, how about ending our last night in this house the same way we ended our first."

He smiled with a nod as his eyes sparkled a little more, and after helping him up, she led him back inside the house and toward the bedroom, wanting to have a few more memories in a place they barely got to know together.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More soon, find out what happens next. Please Review.


	27. What happened last night?

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27: What happened last night?

Morning after

On the fifth floor, about the middle of the hall, one door to a hotel room on the left opened and the occupant was just walking out of the room when the door diagonally from her opened as well, and when both occupants looked at one another, they gasped with eyes-wide open as the doors shut behind them, but they weren't shut very long because the men that were in the rooms opened the doors back up and they each asked at the same time.

"What's wrong, Mariah?"

"What's wrong, Nicole?"

When the men realized what was going on, they all looked at one another in shock, but their dazed moment ended a second later when the fifth member of the team entered the picture, who had just walked out of the elevator.

Tim stopped dead in his tracks for a second to process the scene, then he chuckled while shaking his head. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprise about this."

The four of them looked at Tim before they all shouted. "What!?"

He chuckled again before he pointed toward Nicole and Kevin. "You two had this intense connection thing for years." They shyly smiled as Tim looked over at Mariah and Devon. "And don't even get me started on you guys, I called it the day you two first met, it was only a matter of time."

He then continued his route to the room he was suppose to be sharing with Devon as Nicole spoke after taking in his appearance. "Wait a minute, you are wearing the same clothes you were last night, did you just get in? Where were you all night?"

Not going to deny it, he smiled with his eyes sparkling. "With Lindsey Willows."

The men looked shocked and the women gasped before Nicole tried to speak again. "Tim..."

But he cuts her off before she could give him the riot act. "Nothing happened, we just talked until we fell asleep." Then he finished with a smirk while shaking his head again. "Which I bet I can't say the same with you guys." Before finally walking into the room.

When it was just the four of them out in the hall again, Nicole spoke after clearing her throat. "I say whatever happened or didn't happen stays between us. I think we are all in agreement we don't want the team breaking up over this."

After the rest of them were in agreement, Nicole and Kevin shared a look while Devon and Mariah shared a look before the women headed for their room and got in, then as the door clicked shut, Kevin looked over at Devon and said. "Nothing happened between Nicole and I."

Knowing how Nicole was and how much Kevin respected and cared for her, Devon nodded with a smile. "I know, and when it does happen for real with you two, I'll be happy for you both, you guys deserve to be happy, especially her, she's been through so much."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "Yes she has, thank you, and whatever happens between you and Mariah, I'll be rooting for you guys."

"Thank you."

After one more nod, the men fully stepped into their rooms and closed the door, and once Devon's clicked shut, he turned around, then just before he walked toward his bag, Tim was heading toward the bathroom with his suit and tie, and he smiled at his friend/colleague. "So, you and Mariah, huh?"

Devon sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"There wasn't much talking last night." Tim smirked while Devon rolled his eyes and continued. "And this morning she looked a little frazzled about what happened, so I don't really know where we stand at the moment."

"Well, I would clear that up real fast, because if you're planning on keeping this from our boss, Dr. Grissom and the director, they'll know instantly if something is wrong."

Devon nodded in agreement, then he spoke with a smirk. "So, you and Lindsey, huh?"

Tim chuckled and said. "Like I said out in the hall, nothing happened."

The last thing Tim heard before he closed the bathroom door was Devon's laugh and him saying. "Yeah, right."

* * *

In Nicole and Mariah's room

As they were pulling clothes out of their suit case for today, Nicole looked over at Mariah. "Nothing happened between Kevin and I, or at least what you're thinking."

Mariah nodded, still dazed about what happened between her and Devon, before she spoke with a smile. "You know I believe that, he respects and cares about you so much."

Nicole nodded with a smile. "He really does." There was pause before she asked. "And you and Devon?"

Mariah sighed as she sat down on the bed with her clothes in her arms. "I'm not sure where we stand, last night still feels unreal that it happened." Then she started to have tears in her eyes. "I mean I've had a crush on him for almost three ye..."

Nicole immediately cuts her off as she sat down next to her on the bed. "Then you need to really have a talk with him, tell him everything you are feeling. Keeping it to yourself will only harm you more. Of course it's a risk, but..."

Mariah cuts her off with a nod. "But I can't live my life not knowing how he feels about me in return. I just hope that we can get past this if he doesn't feel the same, I don't want to lose his friendship."

"I know how you feel."

Mariah sighed as she stood up from the bed, knowing it was time to get ready. "I just know that whatever happens, I'll always have the memory of last night." Mariah looked down at Nicole and asked. "You want the shower first?"

"Nah, go ahead."

The other woman nodded before she headed toward the restroom with her clothes and other items, while Nicole looked down at her hands with a smile, she'll also have the memory of last night in her head.

* * *

Later that Afternoon

For the rest of the morning it was filled with a lot of activity, so not much time for anybody to have any alone moments, then before they knew it they were sitting in a church watching the bride and groom meet at the alter, and as the minister was going through the beginning of his speech, Kevin looked to his right, and Nicole, who was four people down from him, looked his way, and they couldn't help but think of last night.

 _Flashback_

 _Last night_

 _After walking into the room, they got as far as the middle of it before she slipped her hand out of his and smiled shyly. "Now what?"_

 _He smiled in return before going over to his bag and rummaged through it before pulling out two pairs of t-shirts and sweatpants and walking over to her before handing her one pair. "The shirt might be a bit big and you'll probably have to roll the pants, but seeing this isn't evening ware you shouldn't have a problem. I'll take the bathroom, knock on the door once you're ready so I know you're done."_

 _Nicole nodded her thanks with a smile before he turned and walked into the bathroom with his other pair of clothes, shutting the door behind him._

 _Once she was done, she knocked on the door and told him she was done before walking towards the first bed and slipping under the covers on the right side, feeling a little nervous, not that they were going to do anything, it's just she hasn't been in the same bed with a man since her husband had died._

 _Before her thoughts took a turn, she heard the bathroom door open, and when she saw him walk towards the bed, wearing an Arizona Wildcat t-shirt, and sweatpants, the college he went to, she smiled slightly, thinking of another memory as she asked. "You remember the last time this type of scene happened?"_

 _He smiled as he slipped under the covers on his side, then replied as he looked up at the ceiling with one arm under his head. "Do I?"_

 _Nicole chuckled as she moved so her elbow was on the mattress and her head was on the palm of her hand as she shook his shoulder with the other one. "Come on, I know you do."_

 _He smiled brightly for a second as he mirrored her position, then spoke. "Senior year, prom night, our dates had left with one another, and you didn't want to go home, so you called your mom and told her you were staying with friends."_

 _She nodded with a smirk. "Which technically I was."_

 _He nodded in return before continuing. "I gave you one of my shirts, and we spent the whole night talking about the past, and the future..." He paused for a second before shaking his head and continuing. "Which if I recall correctly, I don't remember you ever mentioning you wanted to be a CSI."_

 _She sighed before answering. "Honestly, I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do when I first started college." He nodded in agreement since he had that problem too, before she continued. "But then when I went to a forensic seminar one evening, I don't know, something clicked inside of me, like this is what I should be doing, so I guess in a way it called to me." He nodded again as she smiled. "Now your turn, when did you know?"_

 _"I uh...I wanted to speak for the dead."_

 _Nicole chuckled a little as she pushed on his shoulder. "Come on, that was Dr. Grissom's reason, what's your story?"_

 _He sighed as he continued. "Mine's a little bit sadder than yours."_

 _She frowned a bit before asking. "You can tell me, unless you really don't want to."_

 _He moved so he was looking up at the ceiling again, then after clearing his throat, he spoke again. "My sophomore year in college I had this girlfriend, who lost her best friend. She was found murdered, and they never found the killer."_ _Nicole silently gasped as he continued.  
"A_ _nd I kept thinking that maybe if I had been working the case that I could have found something that they didn't see, then I could help her and her family have closure, and many other families who are going through that type of pain." He then sighed before finishing. "Which as I found out when I became a CSI, not all cases will end with a nice little bow. But the ones that do and you can give those families closure while locking up the criminal who did it, man it is an amazing feeling."_

 _Nicole nodded with a smile. "It really is." She then sighed before she continued. "Although, I am sad you found your calling through those type of circumstances."_

 _"Me too."_

 _There was a pause before she asked. "What ever happened between you and that sophomore girlfriend?"_

 _"Eventually she couldn't handle it anymore, so she left school and went back to Boston."_

 _She nodded in understanding before it became silent for a couple of minutes, then he asked as he placed his hand on top of hers. "What are you thinking about right now?"_

 _She looked down at their hands before looking into his eyes and replied after taking a breath. "How could I've not seen it before." Then she smiled as she cupped his cheek. "I mean I can see it now, I really do."_

 _He smiled in return as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Then that's what matters. Well, that and..."_

 _He trailed off as she raised an eyebrow. "And what?"_

 _He cleared his throat before continuing. "How you feel about me? Do I have an actual chance with you? Do you feel anything for me, other than friendship?"_

 _There was a pause before she slowly nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes. But..."_

 _He cuts her off while shaking his head. "No 'buts' right now, we can handle the 'buts' later."_

 _He was going to continue, but she chuckled at his word choice, making him laugh too before he calmed down and continued. "You know what I mean, I'm trying to be serious here."_

 _She nodded, then after clearing her throat she spoke again. "I know, I'm sorry."_

 _As they looked into each other's eyes, he could tell she was getting tired, so he finished wiping a couple of stray tears off her cheek before he whispered. "We should get some sleep."_

 _She nodded as they moved so they were laying on their sides, and after whispering goodnight, he watched her close her eyes, but a few seconds later, she opened them back up and asked. "Kevin?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Do you think Jason knew how you felt?"_

 _He sighed and whispered a few seconds later. "I want to say no, but I'm not sure."_

 _She nodded again as her eyes slowly started to close again, and much like their senior prom night, he watched her sleep until he feel asleep himself._

* * *

 _The Morning After_

 _Kevin had just opened his eyes when he heard the bathroom door close, and when it opened a few minutes later, he was sitting up with a smile on his face as he watched her walk to his dresser with the clothes she had on last night._

 _She smiled at him through the mirror before turning around to look at him. "Thank you for the clothes."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _"I uh...I should leave, I need to get ready."_

 _He nodded as he got out of bed. "Ok, but first can I ask you something?"_

 _"Alright."_

 _He took a moment before he cleared his throat and asked his question. "Do you wish I never told you how I felt about you?"_

 _There was no pause as she cupped his cheek and shook her head. "No, I don't."_

 _His face beamed as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Alright, and like I said we'll deal with those 'buts' some other time."_

 _When she chuckled again, he rolled his eyes. "Where are we, back in grade school?"_

 _"I'm just teasing."_

 _"I know, and maybe I just wanted to hear you laugh again."_

 _She smiled shyly as she slipped her hand out from under his. "I'll talk to you later."_

 _He nodded as he walked her to the door before opening it for her, and after taking one step out in the hall, he removed his hand from the door knob, but just before it could shut, he heard a gasp from her._

 _End of Flashback_

As Greg was saying his vows, Kevin and Nicole looked away from one another and looked towards the front, then just before the groom was finishing up, Devon looked at the woman next to her before he silently took a breath and slipped his hand over hers, Mariah, a little shocked at the contact, looked down at his hand before looking at the man, and when he looked at her, he smiled at her before looking toward the front again. Mariah smiled as she also looked towards the front, but that didn't stop their minds from thinking about last night.

 _Flashback_

 _Last night_

 _After Mariah walked into the room, it didn't take them long to start kissing again, and after a few minutes with her back against the door, he picked her up and walked her to the closest bed and gently laid her down, but before things took an even more heated turn, he pulled back breathlessly, and when she opened her eyes, which was filled with so much passion and desire in them, he whispered. "You sure about this?"_

 _She nodded with a smile as she cupped his cheek. "I am."_

 _He smiled back and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand before she brought his face down to hers again so they could kiss, and once that happened, they let their passion and desire carry them through out the night._

* * *

 _The next morning_

 _When Mariah woke up the next morning, she realized she was alone in the bed, so while the sheets were still covering her, she slipped on her clothes, then she was just putting her shoes on when she heard the bathroom door opened and Devon's voice. "Good Morning."_

 _She looked up and gave him a smile, seeing him in nothing but boxers, as she stood up. "Good Morning."_

 _He started to walk over to her, but she started walking past him. "I should go."_

 _He then turned around and took her hand lightly before asking in confusion. "Mariah, I feel we should talk about this."_

 _She was going to say something, but then changed her mind and said something else after looking at the other bed in the room, seeing it hadn't been slept in. "Where's Tim?"_

 _He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, I don't think he made it back last night."_

 _She smiled shyly as she slipped her hand out of his. "It's probably a good thing then."_

 _Devon nodded with a slight smile, then he cleared his throat and started to speak again, wanting to get them back to the original subject. "Mariah, I really do think that we..."_

 _But she cuts him off again. "I know and we will, I just really need to get ready."_

 _If this was an occasion they could skip, he might have pushed this issue a little harder, but knowing they couldn't, he nodded. "Ok, but later."_

 _"Yeah, later." He walked her to the door, but before it was opened, she turned to him and spoke in a whisper. "Thank you for last night."_

 _He nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."_

 _After a moments pause they turned their attention toward the door, and the minute she stepped out of the room, he removed his hand from the door knob, but just before it could shut, he heard a gasp from her._

 _End of Flashback_

They came back to the present just as the bride and groom started kissing, so they released hands and stood up with the rest of the guests and clapped for the newlyweds, then them, along with everybody else started walking out of the church so they could go the reception hall, which was in the ballroom of the hotel Catherine owned.

* * *

Once friends, family and other guests, mostly the plus ones, were settled in at their tables, Greg and Morgan both thanked them all for coming today, and after some other speeches were said, Grissom stood up with a smile. "If I could have a few minutes, please?"

The guests started to quiet down as Greg smiled at his ex-mentor/boss. "Go ahead Griss."

Grissom nodded before he continued. "Now as most of you know, I'm not into speeches...Well, I guess that's not entirely true, I can speak hours about baseball, entomology, history, and crime scene cases."

He stopped for a second to gather his thoughts, and Sara took that chance to speak up with a smirk. "And believe me, he isn't exaggerating, it really can be hours."

Everybody chuckled as Grissom looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, making her smile sweetly at him before he turned his attention back to the other guests. "She says that, but she forgot to mention why it takes me that long in the first place." Then he looks over at his wife again and smirked. "She's the one asking the questions."

The whole ballroom erupted in laughter again, and the people who knew them the most loved seeing this side of them, as husband and wife share a loving look, also loving this side of themselves.

When the guests finally calmed down, he cleared his throat before speaking again. "But anyways when it comes to the more personal variety I do get a little tongue tied, so I'll try my best here." He looked at the bride first. "Morgan, while I can't really say much about you since I hardly know you personally, I will say this, from all the years I've known Greg, I've never seen him as happy as he is when he's talking about you, or around you, and that alone makes you ok in my book."

Morgan nodded with a smile as a few tears came down her cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Grissom."

Grissom nodded and spoke. "In the future, just Grissom will be fine, but you're welcome." Morgan gave him another nod and smile before he turned his attention to the groom. "Greg, through the years I've watched you become an amazing CSI, but more importantly this caring and compassionate man, and I know in my heart you'll be the best husband you can be. And when the time comes and you two are ready to start a family, the best dad." The newlyweds smiled shyly as they slipped their fingers through one another as he finished after grabbing his glass and lifting it up. "So, to Greg and Morgan, wishing them a long and happy Marriage."

As they said 'here, here', Grissom took a sip of his drink before he sat down, then looked at Sara to see what she thought of his speech, and she nodded with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking his hand in hers, and he smiled brightly as Greg thanked him.

Once all the guests who were speaking were finished with their speeches, they enjoyed some wonderful food and good conversations.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Last Chapter of this story will be out soon. Please review.


	28. New Beginnings

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28: New Beginnings

After the bride and groom had their first dance as husband and wife, it was time for the rest of the guests to enjoy the dance floor, so among them was Tim and Lindsey, Mariah and Devon, and Nicole and Kevin.

And if Lindsey didn't know any better, she could swear that Tim's team members were staring at her ever so often, so she looked at her dancing companion and asked. "Is it just me, or am I being stared at by your friends/co-workers?"

He smiled because he got that feeling too, then nodded. "I don't think it's just you."

"But why?" She paused for a second before gasping softly. "Wait a minute, they know you didn't make it back to the hotel room last night, don't they?"

He didn't lie to them, and he wasn't going to lie to her, so he nodded. "Yes, I told them I was with you all night."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth, that nothing happened." They smiled at one another before he continued. "Which I know is sort of the truth, as I recall there were a few kisses here and there, but they didn't need to know that part." When she looked worried on what his team must have thought about her, he finished with comfort in his eyes. "We didn't do anything wrong last night." Then he couldn't help but smirk. "In fact, we were probably the innocent ones of the group, or at least I think so, Kevin and Nicole can be pretty hard to read some times, so who knows what actually happened between them last night."

Lindsey paused for a second before looking at him a little shocked, then smiled. "Wait, no, really? Your team..."

She trailed off and he chuckled. "I'm afraid so. But really, if you knew them for as long as I have, it really isn't that surprising, about time actually, and as long as they're happy, I'm all for it." Lindsey just nodded with a smile as they continued their dance in silence.

Over towards the middle of the dance floor, Devon held Mariah close, but not too close to cause suspicion, or at least that's what they thought, and they couldn't stop smiling at one another, so finally they spoke at the same time. "What was last night to you?"

They chuckled nervously before Devon spoke first. "It was a great deal to me, and I'm never going to regret it."

Mariah nodded, then cleared her throat, telling him how she felt. "I've had a crush on you for almost three years now, so last night meant more to me than you can possible know."

Devon smiled. "I'm so happy to hear that."

She smiled in return before asking. "So, we are really doing this?"

"Yes. In fact." He stopped to clear his throat before asking. "Mariah Owens, I would very much like to take you out on a real date when we get back to San Diego."

Mariah was beaming by now when she nodded. "And I accept your date offer, Devon Murray."

Now they were both beaming, ready and excited for this new step between them.

A few dancing couples away from them was Nicole and Kevin, and after a few moments of silence, she sighed and said. "Kevin..."

But he cuts her off with a nod. "I know, we will be in the real world in a few hours, so it's time to deal with the 'buts'." She started to smile, trying to no laugh, and he noticed how hard it was for her, so he whispered. "Go ahead."

She chuckled slightly and shook her head. "I'm sorry...ok, Serious now."

"You good?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm good." Then she cleared her throat and continued. "In fact, I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"Me neither." He cleared his throat and continued. "I know how much you still love him, a part of you always will, and I'm ok with that."

Her eyes started to water, but she kept them in the best she could so she wouldn't draw attention. "Are you really sure?"

There was no hesitation when he answered. "Yes, as long as I'm with you, I can handle anything." She nodded with a sniffle as he continued after clearing his throat. "And that brings up Carson. I know he had a dad, the best one he could've had as far as I'm concerned, and I know I can't replace him, nor would I even want to try, but I do love him. I loved him the minute I met him, mostly because he's apart of you, the best parts." They were both almost in tears as he finished. "I know this is going to take time, especially for him, but I'll wait until you two are ready for me, us, all you have to do is let me know."

She nodded with a smile. "Thank you Kevin, for your understanding and patience."

He smiled and cupped her cheek, wiping a few tears off of it quickly before anybody noticed and said softly. "Hey, I've waited fifteen years already, what's a few more."

Of course he hoped it wouldn't be years before they truly started something, but he was willing to wait until she was absolutely sure and ready.

As she chuckled at that, Sara, who had been standing on the sidelines, couldn't help but keep her eyes on her team, then she smiled as she felt her husband's arm slip around her waist from behind before she asked. "Do you see something different with them?"

Grissom looked at his colleagues for a moment or two, and he had to admit their body language did seem different, not to mention the smiles looked a bit more radiant than usual, and even though he knew weddings can bring out happiness in people, he didn't think it was only the wedding that was causing the look in their eyes, so he started to smile as he whispered. "No doubt in my mind."

She smiled in return before turning her head to the side so they could look at one another. "You don't think they..."

She trialed off as he nodded. "They could have, and I would take a gamble and say it's not ending here."

Sara sighed before asking. "What should I do then? I would feel too much of a hypocrite if I punish them too harshly."

He nodded in agreement and understanding before replying. "But you are also a boss now, and our job is to be alert and allow as little as possible outside of work issues to get in the way of our concentration." He paused for a second before finishing. "That being said though, if you think they are mature enough to handle their personal and professional lives together, then I say give them a shot. Life can be so short sometimes, and they deserve a little happiness wherever they can get it, as long as it's not harming anyone of course."

Sara nodded in agreement with a smile as she turned around so she could have a better look at him and to cup his cheek before they kissed softly on the lips, then when they pulled back, she spoke. "I'll talk to them."

"Ok, but first." He pulled back a little more and held out his hand. "A dance, Mrs. Grissom?"

She smiled with her eyes sparkling. "Don't mind if I do, Mr. Grissom."

He kissed her hand before he walked them towards the dance floor just as that song was ending.

While the partners were changing, Greg walked over towards Nick and Whitney and smiled at her. "Whitney, I was wondering if I could dance with you."

Whitney looked at him with a smile before looking over at Nick, and he nodded with a smile. "Go ahead, sweetie."

She looked at Greg and placed her hand in his. "I would be happy to."

Greg smiled in return and helped her to her feet before taking her over to the dance floor just as the new song was getting ready to start.

Nick watched them for a few seconds with a smile before looking across the room, seeing Catherine by the drink table watching the guests dance, so he stood up from his seat before walking her way.

Once he was near her, he cleared his throat before speaking softly. "There is something I've been wanting to say all afternoon."

Catherine turned around at the sound of his voice before asking. "Yeah, and what would that be?"

He smiled. "You look very beautiful, which is nothing new because you seem to get beautiful every time I see you."

Catherine's face beamed as she answered. "Thank you, Nicky."

He then held out his hand and asked. "Would you like to have this dance?"

Catherine placed her hand in his with a nod. "I would love to."

He nodded before leading her to the dance floor, then as they started dancing, she started to speak. "If I hadn't told you yet, I'm happy for you Nick."

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you, and I want you to be happy too."

"I am." She really was, but of course a part of her will always wonder 'what if' when it came to him.

She mentally shook those thoughts away as he continued after clearing his throat. "And I know you don't need a man for you to be happy, but if that day ever comes when one is by your side, he'll be a lucky one."

Catherine tried to keep her tears at bay, but she did sniffle a little. "Thank you."

He brings her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "You know I love you, right."

Of course as far as she knew, he meant that in a friendship way, like the way he felt about Sara, so she wasn't going to question it and said what was in her heart, even though she knew he would take it in a friendship way. "I know, I love you too."

They remained silent throughout the dance, both enjoying this moment together.

* * *

After a couple of dances came and went, Sara asked to talk to Nicole, Kevin, Devon and Mariah, who all had worried looks on their faces as she lead them over to the farthest part of the ballroom, then when they stopped, she looked at each of their faces before speaking in a serious tone. "Ok, I'm going to say this once, and this is everyone's one and only warning.  
As long as you're not harming anyone, you can do whatever you want when it comes to your personal lives, but the minute you step through the doors to the lab, it becomes your professional lives, and that's when you are on my time, so whatever is going on between you guys in your personal lives, needs to be left out of the lab. So, to make a long story short, I want complete professionalism when you are on my time, do I make myself clear?" To them it was obvious she knew about them, and not wanting to risk their jobs by lying to her, they nodded, and after they did, Sara started to show a smile. "Now as a friend, I'm extremely happy for you guys."

They slowly smiled as they were starting to ease up a little while nodding before Mariah spoke. "Thank you, Sara."

"You're welcome, now why don't you enjoy the party a little more."

After they nodded one more time, the group started to walk away, except Kevin because Sara had said his name, and when he stopped in front of her, she gave him a smile before giving him a hug, whispering in his ear. "Congratulations, I knew she would eventually see it."

Kevin smiled as he hugged her back. "Well, I had to help her see it, and we are taking things slow, but thank you."

They pull back a second later and she nodded. "You're welcome."

* * *

A few minutes earlier, while the group had been with Sara, Tim was sitting at the table, smiling their way, knowing exactly what she was talking to them about, but that smile quickly died down when he heard the voice of Nick. "I heard you were into Lindsey Willows."

Tim looked toward his right and saw Nick, Grissom, and Greg standing there, and while they wouldn't normally intimidate people, they had no problem looking like that with this issue, so he swallowed and cleared his throat before nodding, even sitting up straighter in his chair. "Yes, uh, Yes sir."

"Well, then I guess you should know how much Lindsey means to me, to us, and if we hear that she has been mistreated, mislead or you break her heart, just know that three people who are on her side has a collective of over 50 years of experience of being a CSI, do I make myself clear?"

Tim swallowed again and nodded, knowing exactly what that meant. "Crystal."

Nick smiled with a nod. "Good, now enjoy the rest of the party."

After he nodded one more time, the three guys turned and walked away, who were very proud of their performance, so they smiled, and just as they were half-way, Lindsey, who had been in the restroom, sat down next to Tim with a smile, but then she noticed he almost looked white as a ghost, so she asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

He took a breath and shook his head, then he smiled a little before saying. "Your uh, I guess you call them, Uncles?" Lindsey nodded with a smile, knowing who he was talking about, before he spoke again. "Just subtly suggested on using their full range of CSI skills on me if I ever hurt you."

She looked a little surprised. "No, they didn't?"

He chuckled with another nod. "They really did."

She then took a breath before replying softly. "Well, they could be pretty harmless compared to what my mother could do."

He also took a breath before he replied as he placed his hand on top of hers. "Then I guess I better not hurt you if I value my life."

She turned her hand over so the palm of her hand was against his while she smiles in return, but she was also being serious. "I hope not."

Now he became more serious. "I won't, I promise, you can count on me. Like I said last night, we'll make this work."

They felt an instant attraction, so they decided they wanted to see what happens, even though they knew it wasn't going to be easy.

She smiled as she moved her head to his shoulder, and just as he kissed the top of her head, Catherine spoke to Sara, who was now standing next to the drink table watching the scene. "Should I be worried about that guy?"

Sara shook her head with a smile. "Nah, he's a good young man." Then she smirked after taking a sip of her water. "But, I'll keep an eye on him just in case, and I'm sure Nick and Grissom will too."

As Catherine started chuckling with a nod, Greg and Grissom had walked up to them, and Greg spoke as he held out his hand towards Sara. "You up for one more dance?"

Sara smiled as she sat her water bottle down and placed her hand in his. "With you? No problem."

She shared a loving look with husband before Greg took her out on the dance floor, and while they danced, Grissom couldn't keep his eyes off her, and he spoke in an almost trance like state. "Look at her, she looks so happy."

Catherine smiled as she looked at the couple dancing too. "Yeah, and it's because of you." Then she smirked while she looked at him again. "So, congratulations for finally lifting your head up from the microscope."

Grissom chuckled, remembering those words from a long time ago, then nodded. "Thank you, not only for your words, but for being the best friend anybody could have asked for."

"You're welcome, but you know it wasn't always easy."

Grissom chuckled again with a nod. "Oh, don't I know it, but you stuck around anyways."

"And I always will, any time you need me." Grissom gave her a smile and one more nod, before she cleared her throat and held out her hand. "So, what do you say, have one more dance in you?"

"Sure, why not."

Once he placed his hand on hers, she took it before leading him to the dance floor, and even though the last dance wasn't the slow pace duo type, they all had a great time.

* * *

Hours later

Once the reception was officially over, which the bride and groom took off a little bit before that time, the rest of the group said goodbye to one another before the San Diego team went to their hotel rooms to change and check out, then after playing on the slots for about an hour, they headed for the airport so they could get on the plane and head home.

When it was announced that it was time to board the plane, Grissom stood up and held out his hand to his wife with a smile. "So, Mrs. Grissom, you ready to go home?"

Sara smiled in return, placed her hand in his and replied as he helped her up. "I would say yeah, but when I'm with you, no matter where we are, I'm already home."

He smiled warmly before they kissed softly, and after they pulled back, he whispered lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed one more time before following her team, including Nick and Whitney, to their plane so they could go back to San Diego.

It had been an usual year, but since they had somehow found their way back to another, in their minds, it was a successful one. Now they couldn't wait to see what life has in store for them, just as long as they were facing it together.

* * *

AN: Well that's it, I hope overall you enjoyed the story. Thanks for the huge support on this one, and really on all of my stories, it really means a lot to me, and keeps me motivated on writing more.

If there is still an interest in the sequel, it should be out soon, so be on the lookout. Until then, have a safe and wonderful weekend, and always remember, GSR4ever!


End file.
